Ce qui adviendra
by Eliane Gil
Summary: Réécriture de "Vision de notre futur"... Remus, James, Sirius et Lily se retrouvent projetés en 1997, durant la 7 années de nos héros! Ils y découvriront un futur qu'ils n'avaient pas imaginé. Sélénia Black (OC) / Harry Potter / Neville Longdubas / Ginny Weasley / Luna Lovegood / Drago Malfoy / Severus Rogue / OC Risque d'un passage en rating M en cours de fiction!
1. Prologue

_***Pointe timidement le bout de son nez, et prépare son speech***_

**Bonjour, bonjour,**

**Je suis particulièrement stressée à l'idée de poster cette fiction, et de vous présenter cette réécriture de _Vision de notre futur_, qui avait déjà été publiée il y a fort fort longtemps (le 29/09/2007 pour être précise). **

**Pour de multiple raisons j'ai donc décidé de la réécrire, et de vous en offrir une vision un peu plus sombre et un peu moins hasardeuse en terme d'écriture et "d'intrigue". J'ai donc dû me réaproprier cette fiction et ses personnages. Lors de la précédente publication, il m'avait été reproché de faire de Sélénia une Mary Sue et des Guérisseuses "un artefac magique dont on n'a pas l'explication" (si mes souvenirs sont bon). J'ai donc essayé de rectifier ça pour cette réécriture. Sélénia a donc bel et bien des faiblesses, des peurs, des défauts, etc dont je ne ferrais pas la liste, mais qui j'espère seront visible, permettant ainsi de faire sauter l'étiquette Mary Sue. Il en va de même pour les Guérisseuses, et je prépare un cours chapitres (probablement en bonus à _Réécrire le futur, _ou peut-être ici je ne sais pas).**

**Je n'ai pas l'intention, ni la prétention de pondre une fiction du niveau _Des Portes_, de _Hundred of Lilies_, ou encore du cycle _Les cicatrices du temps / j-ai-oublié-le-nom-de-la-deuxième-fic / Le dernier secret_, loin de là, et j'en ai conscience, je souhaite juste partager l'histoire qui un jour à germé dans mon esprit, et j'espère simplement que cette fic vous plaira.**

**Avant de commencer :**

**Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR, je la remercie du fond du coeur de nous avoir donner _Harry Potter_ et son univers!**

**Inspirations : Les Guérisseuses ont été, à la base, inspirées des Inquisitrice de la saga _L'épée de vérité_ (ce que j'avais d'ailleurs oublié jusqu'à ce que ma beta sonne la cloche de rappel, merci à elle). Les toiles de Sandrine Gestin ont elles aussi été d'une très grande inspiration pour moi, et notamment en ce qui concerne les Guérisseuses. La demie tonne de série et de fanfiction que je m'enfile ne sont pas sans reste, et vous y trouverez soi des références directes, soit des inspirations.**

**Un énorme merci à ma beta d'avoir relu ces chapitres et soulevé quelque incohérence! Bichette, n'oublie pas : 3 3 love à Clermont!**

**Une toute dernière chose, mon orthographe est une abomination sans nom, et il probable que malgré plusieurs relectures et un passage à Antidote il reste des fautes! Par avance je vous présente mes excuses!**

**Trève de blabla, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 1 : Prologue.**

La sonnette retentit, vrillant le silence de la maison. Vernon Dursley quitta son neveu des yeux et son regard se posa sur la porte.

- C'est eux ?

Harry hocha la tête, et la tante Pétunia se leva. Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et laissa échapper un cri d'exclamation. La seconde suivante, Yael faisait son apparition dans le salon du 4 Privet Drive. Harry sursauta, voulut dire quelque chose, mais sa phrase resta coincée au fond de sa gorge. Pourquoi diable la Guérisseuse se trouvait-elle là ? Elle prit place sur l'un des fauteuils libres, tandis que Dedalus Diggle saluait chaudement Harry.

- Ce n'est pas Hestia Jones qui devait venir les chercher ?

- Elle les rejoindra au point de transplanage. Ta tante me connaît déjà, il m'a semblé judicieux de faire partie de la première escorte. Répondit Yael. Puis, elle pivota vers les Dursley et ajouta : « je sais que vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec des gens comme nous ».

Pétunia hocha la tête d'un air approbateur et murmura un vague merci à l'attention de Yael. L'oncle Vernon semblait complètement perdu, il jetait des regards interrogateurs à sa femme, mais ne parvenait pas à quitter la Guérisseuse des yeux. Harry eut un faible sourire. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle voulait mettre quelqu'un en confiance, elle parvenait à dégager cette énergie particulière qui apaisait, qui calmait même les caractères les plus explosifs. Il était temps, ils devaient partir, quitter l'endroit qui avait abrité leur vie, leurs souvenirs. Vernon marmonna un adieu à Harry, voulut lui serrer la main, mais finit par serrer le poing. Dudley le remercia à sa façon. Et il eut l'impression que son cousin ne voulait pas partir sans lui. Étrangement, il fut touché. Il ne restait plus que Pétunia et Yael dans le salon. Sa tante s'approcha de lui, amorça un geste pour le prendre dans ses bras. Son regard en disait long, peur, regret, inquiétude. Et peut-être, oui peut-être une pointe d'amour. Après tout, il était le fils de sa sœur, de Lily, cette jeune fille qu'elle avait jalousée jusqu'à la haïr, jusqu'à haïr son enfant, son neveu. Une larme roula sur la joue de Mrs Dursley, elle qui d'ordinaire se refusait tout accès de sentiments envers cet enfant. Harry se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, juste quelques secondes. Lorsqu'il relâcha son étreinte, la tante Pétunia lui murmura quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas. Puis elle s'éloigna de lui et passa la porte d'entrée, Yael sur ses talons.

Tout le reste se passa comme dans un rêve. Les sept Harry, six personnes prêtes à perdre la vie pour le protéger. Il en aurait hurlé de colère, d'incompréhension, mais aussi de gratitude. Six personnes, certaines qu'il aimait plus que tout, d'autres qu'il n'avait qu'entre vues, mais qu'il respectait. Toutes prêtes à mourir pour lui. Puis l'envol, à dos de sombrals, sur des balais, sur la moto de Sirius. Et Sélénia, Sélénia qui n'était pas venue. Le cœur d'Harry s'était pincé de déception. Elle se trouvait au Terrier, au cas où… La phrase était restée en suspens dans la bouche de Fol'œil. Puis le décollage, l'attaque, la rencontre avec Voldemort, l'arrivée chez les Tonks, puis au Terrier. Et surtout, l'inquiétude de Molly. Au moment où Harry et Hagrid étaient arrivés, aucun autre n'était revenu. Ils auraient dû être les troisièmes. Remus et George, le sang, la peur, Sélénia. Elle n'avait pas réussi à soigner le rouquin, il vivrait, la magie noire avait disparu de son organisme, mais elle n'avait pu faire réapparaître l'oreille. Les autres qui arrivèrent un à un, la mort de Fol'œil. Les regards jetés par Remus, des regards de pitié presque : « Vous pensez que je suis un imbécile ? », « Non, je pense que tu es comme James. James aurait considéré la méfiance envers ses amis comme le comble du déshonneur ». Sirius qui jeta un étrange regard au loup-garou. Un de ces regards qui veut tout et rien dire à la fois. Et puis la cicatrice, brûlante, douloureuse. Et l'énervement, qui montait doucement, mais qui montait. Harry se sentait étouffer, suffoquer, il ne voulait qu'une chose, leur hurler de se taire, fuir.

Sélénia le prit par la main et l'entraîna dehors, loin de toute l'agitation. Elle posa la main sur sa cicatrice, comme elle avait toujours l'habitude de le faire. Mais quelque chose se passa différemment, elle se brûla contre le front de Harry, et des images vinrent envahir la tête du survivant. « Tu as mentit à Lord Voldemort Ollivander ». La jeune femme prit la tête du jeune homme entre ses mains : « Ne le laisse pas entrer, surtout, ne le laisse pas entrer ». Le survivant planta son regard dans celui de la jeune femme, et tout disparut. Il avait le souffle court. L'Apprentie lui fit un grand sourire.

- Contente de te revoir parmi nous Potter.

- À qui tu le dis !

- Tu vas partir ?

- Oui, mais je ne sais pas encore quand.

- Ron et Hermione te suivront. Tu le sais ?

- Je m'en suis toujours douté, mais je partirais comme un voleur. Ils n'ont pas à risquer leurs vies pour moi.

Sélénia partit dans un éclat de rire. Elle secoua la tête et passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Harry. Elle prit la main du survivant et l'attira vers le Terrier. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait vu Ginny les regarder par la fenêtre. Ginny rongée de jalousie et éperdue d'amour.

OoOoO

Le regard d'Harry se posa sur Sélénia. La jeune femme portait une robe en mousseline gris perle qui lui tombait jusqu'à mi-cuisse, dont le décolleté dorsal s'arrêtait au creux des reins. Ses pieds étaient glissés dans des escarpins noirs. Il s'approcha d'elle d'un pas souple, s'échappant ainsi des griffes de la tante Muriel dont la légendaire langue de vipère venait de frapper : « La fille Black à un maintien parfais, mais sa robe est d'une vulgarité ! ». Il croisa Luna qui lui adressa un sourire auquel il répondit rapidement. Son père s'interposa entre eux, et commença disserter sur les gnomes et les bienfaits de leur salive. Harry hocha la tête d'un air vaguement intéressé, le regard posé sur Sélénia. Luna finit par attirer son père ailleurs. Yael et Sirius évoluaient sur la piste de danse avec élégance, et Harry crut apercevoir une rare étincelle de bonheur éclairer le regard de son parrain. Il esquissa un sourire, les moments où Sirius était heureux étaient rares, trop rares. Azkaban l'avait marqué plus qu'Harry ne voulait bien le croire. Plus loin, il aperçut Remus et Tonks en pleine discussion avec Lisys. Le loup-garou avait toujours cet air triste, dont Harry ne parvenait pas à saisir la signification. Il parvint à éviter Krum qui foudroyait toujours Xenophilius Lovegood du regard. Le survivant se glissa derrière Sélénia qui esquissa un sourire.

- Tu n'es toujours pas parti ?

- J'attends la fin du mariage.

- Aurais-tu peur de Molly Weasley ?

- Et de Fleur.

De nouveau un sourire éclaira le visage de la jeune femme, sourire qui partit en éclat de rire, ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire pétiller ses yeux bleus. Le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement. Le jeune homme se gifla mentalement. Il n'avait jamais su comment réagir avec Sélénia. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il l'avait trouvée magnifique et son cœur avait comme déraillé. Mais très vite il s'était rendu compte qu'entre eux deux ce serait toujours compliqué, trouble. Puis elle était devenue sa confidente, et lui le sien. Mais même lors qu'était arrivé Cho, et maintenant Ginny, il avait ce petit pincement au cœur. La plupart du temps, il ignorait l'effet qu'elle lui faisait, non seulement c'était une apprentie Guérisseuse, mais en plus c'était la fille de Sirius. Harry secoua légèrement la tête, détail qui n'échappa pas à Sélénia qui lui demanda ce qui le tracassait. Il éluda la question d'un geste de la main, puis il se dirigea vers Hermione et Ron, tout en jetant un dernier regard à la jeune Black, que Luna venait de rejoindre. Harry venait de s'asseoir entre ces deux amis lorsqu'un lynx argenté apparut au milieu de la piste, devant Fleur et Bill.

La voix lente, forte et profonde de Kinglsey Shacklebolt s'éleva du patronus : « _le ministère est tombé. Scrimgeour est mort. Ils arrivent_ ».

Et ce fut la panique, les sorciers présents au mariage commencèrent à transplaner, laissant leurs affaires sur place. Lisys transplana, Tonks se débattant dans ses bras. Sirius se précipita vers Sélénia, lui ordonnant quelque chose qu'elle ne fit pas. Elle se dirigea vers Harry en courant. Un homme vêtu d'une robe de sorcier et d'un masque noirs apparut devant elle, lui jeta un sort qu'elle parvint à éviter de justesse. Sirius s'interposa entre l'homme et sa fille et commença à lancer des sorts. Des jets de lumière explosaient de tous les côtés. Harry chercha Ginny du regard et la vit aux prises avec un Mangemort. Fred et George apparurent derrière elle pour la soutenir. Remus attrapa le survivant par le bras et lui ordonna de partir. Il refusa, il devait trouver Sélénia. Il se dégagea de l'emprise du lycan et se dirigea vers le dernier endroit où il avait vu la jeune Black.

Sélénia se débarrassa de ses talons et se retrouva pieds nus sur le sol jonché de morceaux de verres. Elle grimaça, marmonna un sort qui fit apparaître une paire de baskets à ses pieds. Elle devait trouver Harry et s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Un sort lui frôla la joue, elle se retourna et hurla une formule, un jet noir surgit de sa baguette et heurta de plein fouet le Mangemort en face d'elle. De nouveau elle pivota, trébucha, ne dut qu'à ses réflexes de ne pas tomber. Elle finit par trouver Harry qui la saisit par le bras. Le jeune homme était avec Hermione et Ron.

- Harry, il faut qu'on parte ! Le pressa Hermione.

- Sélénia vient avec nous.

- Je ne viens pas.

Le jeune Potter resta bouche bée quelque seconde. Il planta son regard dans celui de l'apprentie, elle semblait impassible, il lâcha sa main, à contrecœur. Il lui jeta un dernier regard avant de se sentir tiré par le nombril lors qu'Hermione transplana. La jeune Black ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle vit Harry disparaître, un sort la frôla, elle riposta, manqua sa cible. Du coin de l'œil elle aperçut Ginny, prise entre deux Mangemorts. Sélénia se précipita vers elle, la saisit par le bras et transplana. Les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent dans un immense salon, la rousse se dégagea sèchement en jetant un regard noir à la jeune Black. Elles se trouvaient dans le Manoir des Guérisseuses, en face d'elles, se tenaient Lisys et Tonks, les Weasley n'étaient toujours pas arrivés.

La métamorphomage se précipita vers Ginny et Sélénia, en leur demandant des nouvelles de Remus. Non, elles ne l'avaient pas vu. Non, il ne lui arriverait rien, il se trouvait avec Sirius et Yael la dernière fois qu'elles l'avaient vue. Lisys s'approcha des deux jeunes femmes, jeta un rapide coup d'œil à leurs blessures, et les guérit d'un geste de la main. Tonks se remit à faire les cent pas, sans prêter la moindre attention à la Guérisseuse qui lui demandait de s'asseoir. Remus ne fit son apparition qu'une heure plus tard, accompagné de Sirius. Le cœur de Ginny rata un battement, sa respiration s'étouffa dans gorge. Elle se précipita vers les deux Maraudeurs, leur demandant où était sa famille, le loup-garou la rassura avant de se diriger vers Tonks.

- Comment vont les autres ? demanda Lisys.

- On a réussi à faire fuir les Mangemorts. On a eu de la chance, beaucoup de chance. Il n'y a aucun mort à déplorer dans notre camp. La plupart des invités ont réussi à fuir. Lui répondit calmement Sirius.

- Et pour Kingsley ? Voldemort saura qu'il nous a prévenus.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour lui Sélénia. Il saura se mettre à l'abri.

- Sirius, ou est ma famille ?

- Ils arrivent. Bill et Fleur sont partis à la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Le reste de ta famille réunie des affaires. Vous venez habiter ici, c'est encore l'endroit le plus sûr après Poudlard.

Les Weasley arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard, chacun portant un sac de voyage à la main. Le strict nécessaire, ils laissaient leur vie, leurs souvenirs derrière eux. Molly et Arthur semblaient désespérés, dévastés, comme si leur instinct leur soufflait que jamais ils ne pourraient revoir ce qu'ils avaient mis plus de vingt ans à construire. Une des ailes du manoir leur fut cédée, elle était mitoyenne à celle dans laquelle vivait Yael, Sirius, Sélénia, Remus et Tonks.

OoOoO

Les jours passèrent, sombres, inquiétants, et les mauvaises nouvelles se multipliaient. De plus en plus de personnes disparaissaient. Les sorciers d'origine moldus avaient commencé à être recensés, jugés. Le service d'Arthur Weasley avait été transformé, désormais c'était eux qui traquaient les sorciers d'origine moldus. _Services de recensement des Sang-de-bourbe_. Voilà ce qui était désormais indiqué sur la porte de son bureau. Il voulut démissionner, Yael le lui déconseilla. Il était au cœur du ministère, au cœur de ce service de traque, il pourrait aider.

Les parents de Tonks vinrent eux aussi habiter au Manoir des Guérisseuses. Ted semblait plus sombre que les sorciers. Comme si les récents événements avaient réveillé quelque chose en lui. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vécu, mais qui était ancré dans les esprits de tous les moldus.

Peu de temps après, des affiches à l'effigie d'Harry avaient été diffusées. _Indésirable n° 1_. Plus que jamais il était en danger, plus que jamais la Résistance qui venait de se mettre en place et devait tout faire pour faciliter sa quête.

Puis arriva la lettre de Poudlard. Severus Rogue avait été nommé directeur de l'école de Magie. Sirius grimaça, Remus soupira, Yael ne dit rien, plongée dans ses pensées. Molly refusa d'abord que Ginny retourne à l'école. La rouquine insista sur le fait que Sélénia y retournait elle aussi, qu'elle serait donc en sécurité au côté d'une apprentie Guérisseuse. Molly dû céder. Un groupe composé de Sélénia, Ginny, Yael et Mrs Weasley se rendit au Chemin de Traverse. La rue d'habitude si vivante, si bruyante, était d'un silence de mort, ressemblant à l'Allée des Embrumes, les rares passants semblaient raser les murs, comme pour se fondre dans le décor, comme pour éviter de se faire remarquer par les patrouilles d'Aurors. Elles croisèrent la famille Malfoy. Lucius avait perdu en prestance, son teint avait viré au gris, ses yeux étaient dévorés par la haine, il semblait fatigué, épuisé. Drago essayait de faire bonne figure, il se redressa lorsqu'il croisa les quatre femmes, jetant un regard hautain à Ginny et Sélénia. Narcissa ne fit aucun effort, elle jeta un regard effrayé à Yael, lança presque un appel au secours. Elle dévia de son chemin, se décalant vers la Guérisseuse. Lucius la tira sèchement vers lui. Narcissa jeta un dernier regard à Yael. Effrayée, elle était effrayée, paniquée même. Sélénia suivit la mère de Malfoy du regard. Elle se sentit tirée vers l'avant. Ginny venait de la saisir par la manche.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- Qui ? La mère de Malfoy ? Aucune idée.

- Elle semblait effrayée. Souleva Sélénia.

- Ne t'en occupe pas. J'ai entendu Remus et Sirius expliquer que le QG de Voldemort se trouvait dans leur manoir. Moi aussi je serais effrayée. Répliqua Ginny.

Elles venaient de finir leurs courses lorsqu'elles croisèrent Neville. Il se trouvait au côté de sa grand-mère, droite, rigide, comme à son habitude. Pour autant, une étincelle dans son regard laissait percevoir une inquiétude, une peur naissante. Ils échangèrent des banalités, pesant leurs paroles et les informations que chacun détenait. Puis vint le moment de se séparer, de fuir les rues sombres. Yael ne les suivit pas, elle avait quelque chose à faire, quelque chose d'important. Sélénia regarda sa mère rabattre la capuche de sa cape, enfermant son visage dans l'ombre. La Guérisseuse s'éloigna d'un pas souple et rapide. Molly saisit les deux jeunes femmes par la main et transplana jusqu'au Portoloin qui les ramènerait au Manoir.

OoOoO

Yael se déplaçait rapidement, elle n'avait que peu de temps. Après avoir parcouru une centaine de mètres, elle tourna sur la droite, en face des allées des embrumes et déboucha sur la Rue des Boutiques Obscures. Les échoppes étaient toutes lugubres, comme sorties des légendes de La Nouvelle-Orléans. L'air était lourd, presque irrespirable. Elle pénétra dans une des boutiques. Une vieille sorcière se tenait derrière un comptoir qui tombait en miette. Les étagères croulaient sous des objets et grimoires vaudou. À la vue de la Guérisseuse, la vieille tendit la main vers l'arrière-boutique, Yael en poussa les rideaux d'un geste sec. Elle fronça le nez, une odeur de moisi l'assaillit. Elle saisit l'une des torches et entreprit de gravir l'escalier qui, devant elle, s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres. Une autre odeur arriva jusqu'à elle. Une odeur de peur. Une odeur de colère. L'escalier débouchait dans une immense pièce, dont la moindre parcelle était couverte de poussière, et de nouveau cette odeur de moisi et de renfermé. Une table et deux chaises se trouvaient au centre de la pièce. Sur l'une des chaises se tenait Narcissa Malfoy. Yael prit place en face d'elle.

- Où se trouve l'apprentie ?

- Au manoir.

- Aide-nous à la récupérer et tu auras notre protection, mais pas avant.

- Et les informations que je vous ai livrées ?

- Nous avons un accord Narcissa. Tant que tu ne nous donnes pas l'apprentie, tu restes chez ton époux. Le reste n'est là que pour prouver ta bonne foi.

Yael se leva sous le regard désemparé et effrayé de Narcissa. Elle avait peur, la Guérisseuse ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Elle voulait lui montrer les bleus, lui prouver qu'elle était en danger. Elle n'en fit rien. Elle devait se montrer forte, comme on le lui avait toujours demandé depuis que Lucius lui avait été présenté. Elle ferma les yeux, et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit Yael avait disparu. Narcissa se leva et descendit les escaliers, sans lumière, affrontant les ténèbres, espérant faire une chute. Mortelle. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la boutique, la vieille sorcière lui tendit un sac en tissu rapiécé qu'elle fourra dans sa poche. Elle se dirigea vers la cheminée. Lorsque les flammes flamboyèrent d'une lueur verte, elle se glissa dans l'âtre et disparut.

OoOoO

Yael apparut dans le bois situé à l'arrière du Manoir. Elle passa devant les serres, l'ombre de la bâtisse l'enveloppa pareil à un cocon de ténèbres. La Guérisseuse ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Le destin du monde sorcier se tenait entre les mains d'une seule et unique personne. Elle secoua la tête. Harry réussirait. Elle poussa la porte qui menait à l'aile qui lui était réservée. Elle déboucha dans une cuisine où se mêlaient le moldu et le sorcier, l'ancien et le neuf. Elle poussa une seconde porte et gravit un escalier qui lui permettrait de rejoindre la bibliothèque. Sirius s'y trouverait probablement. Elle déboucha sur une pièce spacieuse, éclairée par un unique feu de cheminée. Les étagères croulaient sous des livres de toutes époques et de tous types, allant du simple sortilège ménager aux sortilèges les plus sombres, les plus controversés. L'animagus était là. Affalé dans le canapé devant la cheminée, un livre sur les genoux, le regard fixé sur l'âtre rougeoyant. Yael marqua un temps d'arrêt. Peur. Douleur. Haine. Culpabilité. Il essayait de les cacher, ces sentiments qui chaque jour le rongeaient un peu plus. Lorsqu'il se savait observé, il prenait cet air fier et détaché. Comme si plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Comme si tout était derrière lui. Mais là, il se pensait seul. Alors, et comme à chaque fois qu'il était seul, Sirius s'abandonnait à cette douleur. Comme pour se punir. Comme s'il n'avait plus la force de se maintenir à la surface. Le cœur de Yael se pinça. Treize ans à Azkaban. Treize ans qui jamais ne pourraient être effacés. Treize ans qui avaient transformé l'homme qu'elle aimait en une plaie béante. Elle se rapprocha de lui, lentement, silencieusement, et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Sirius sursauta, força un sourire. Il l'aimait, elle était devenue son repère, indispensable, l'une des seules choses qui le maintenait en vie. Yael s'assit à ses côtés. Il la prit dans ses bras, l'embrassa, posa sa tête contre son épaule. Il sentit les mains de sa femme glisser dans ses cheveux. Elle se mit à chanter, d'une voix douce, envoûtante, dans une langue qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il ferma les yeux.

Sirius se réveilla en sursaut, la couverture que Yael avait déposée sur son dos glissa sur le sol. Il chercha la pendule de la bibliothèque du regard. 7 h 14. Il grimaça puis finit par se lever. Aujourd'hui sa fille retournait à Poudlard. Il dévala les marches qui le conduisirent à la cuisine. Il passa par le hall dans lequel trônaient trois valises. Sirius fronça les sourcils. Trois valises ? Ses interrogations trouvèrent des réponses lorsqu'il pénétra dans la cuisine. Attablé face à deux grands bols de café se trouvaient Sélénia et Neville. Ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il aperçut Sirius. Il lui adressa un sourire d'excuse et se leva pour lui serrer la main. Yael s'affairait auprès d'une marmite qui contenait une potion de transmutation.

- Harry doit se trouver dans le Poudlard Express, ça leur permettra de gagner du temps, et surtout de créer une diversion. Lui expliqua-t-elle.

- Les Mangemorts s'attaqueront au train ?

- C'est probable, mais ils ne prendront pas le risque de blesser qui que ce soit. Les enfants sont bien trop précieux.

- Leurs enfants tu veux dire.

Sirius déposa un baiser sur le sommet du crâne de sa fille, puis se prépara un café. De nouveau son regard sur porta sur la potion de transmutation. C'était un breuvage moins puissant que le Polynectar, mais qui avait l'avantage de se préparer très rapidement. L'illusion ne serait créée que pour quelques instants. Mais suffisamment pour qu'une rumeur sur la présence d'Harry dans le train circule.

Il fut décidé que seuls Molly, Sirius et Yael accompagneraient Neville, Sélénia et Ginny à la gare. Remus approuva en silence. Les loups-garous étaient mal perçus en ce moment, il préférait se tenir éloigné des agents du ministère. Et à n'en pas douter, il y en aurait sur le quai 9 ¾. Le petit groupe se réunit autour d'un Portoloin en forme de chapeau. Ils réapparurent à quelques rues de la gare. Yael donna la potion à Neville, qui rabattit la capuche de son sweat sur sa tête.

La traversée de la gare se fit sans encombre. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le quai, Neville se glissa discrètement dans l'un des wagons. Il se dirigea vers un compartiment occupé par Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan. Ces deux derniers étouffèrent une exclamation de surprise lorsqu'ils virent leur ami reprendre son apparence. Quelques instants plus tard, Ginny et Sélénia les rejoignirent dans leur compartiment.

- Je crois que ça a marché.

- Ils ne reviendront pas cette année ?

- Non Seamus.

- On doit pouvoir faire quelque chose pour les aider !

- On trouvera lorsqu'on sera à Poudlard.

- Neville, excuse-nous, mais on doit rejoindre Luna.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'éloignèrent rapidement pour pénétrer dans un compartiment voisin. Le train se mis en branle, évacua de la vapeur, et tous regardèrent le quai s'éloigner lentement. Le trajet se déroula dans une ambiance particulière, mêlée de peur, de doute, de curiosité. Les élèves de premières années étaient intimidés, curieux, discutaient entre eux, observaient leurs ainés. Seuls ceux de sixièmes et septièmes années semblaient soucieux. Ils parlaient certes, mais ils parlaient de Potter, du climat actuel. Les enfants de moldus osaient même des comparaisons avec la Seconde Guerre mondiale. Puis soudain le train s'arrêta. Les portes des compartiments s'ouvrirent à la volée, les élèves se bousculaient pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Des Mangemorts se tenaient à l'entrée de chaque wagon. Neville se leva lentement, aussitôt imité par Sélénia. Il sortit de son compartiment et fit face au Mangemort. La jeune apprentie se campa derrière lui.

- Hé, les nuls, il n'est pas ici.

Le Mangemort émit un grognement sourd, bouscula Neville et Sélénia et fouilla chaque compartiment. Il jeta un dernier regard aux deux Griffondors et transplana, un rictus de rage fixé sur les lèvres.

La fin du trajet se déroulant dans un calme oppressant. La vision des Mangemorts avait renvoyé chaque élève à la réalité de manière brutale. Aucun d'eux ne voulait penser à ce qu'ils trouveraient à Poudlard, Rogue directeur et les Carrow professeurs. Il n'y avait que les Serpentards pour s'en réjouir. Sélénia jeta un rapide regard aux élèves qui l'entouraient. Certains étaient de son âge, et pourtant elle ne les avait jamais vus. Désormais Poudlard était un passage obligé, un moyen de contrôler les jeunes sorciers et de vérifier les ascendances des uns et des autres. Sélénia se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne craignait rien, absolument rien, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux autres, à ceux qui ne pouvaient prouver leur affiliation à un sorcier. Luna sembla deviner ses pensées. Elle lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant. Mais il semblait évident qu'elle aussi avait peur.

Bientôt le château fut en vue. Lorsque le train s'arrêta sur le bord du quai, les élèves furent accueillis par les regards glaçant des Carrow. Les premières années furent rapidement éloignées vers une tente. Neville donna un coup de coude à Sélénia en lui désignant les jeunes élèves.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont leur faire ?

- Il les sélectionne, seuls les « vrais » sorciers passeront la répartition.

Neville dissimula une grimace de dégoût. Puis il entraîna Sélénia, Luna et Ginny vers l'une des carrioles.

- Tu crois que l'on va y passer nous aussi ?

Sélénia haussa les épaules, faisant mine d'ignorer la réponse. Pourtant, elle savait pertinemment ce qu'il allait se passer. Eux aussi seraient triés, ou du moins certains d'entre eux. Son regard glissa vers Dean et Seamus. Si le second avait bel et bien une ascendance de sorcier de par sa mère, ce n'était pas le cas du premier. De nouveau Sélénia se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il devrait fuir Poudlard dès que possible, et se cacher. La carriole s'arrêta brusquement, Sélénia perdit l'équilibre et se raccrocha tant bien que mal à ce que lui tombait sous la main, c'est-à-dire Ginny. Cette dernière poussa un juron, et parvint à rétablir l'équilibre de la jeune apprentie. Neville jeta un regard moqueur à la jeune Black avant de se diriger vers l'entrée du château.

Les élèvent se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle et prirent place à leur table en silence. Un silence de peur, d'appréhension. Rogue se tenait devant la table des professeurs. À ses côtés le Choixpeau trônait sur son éternel tabouret. Le nouveau directeur jeta un regard circulaire à la salle. Dévisageant chaque visage, menaçant chaque élève. Neville ne put s'empêcher de frissonner lorsque le regard de Rogue se posa sur lui. Le maître des potions claqua des doigts, et les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrir, laissant la place aux premières années. Sélénia remarqua que certains élèves manquaient à l'appel. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un grognement sourd. Ginny lui enfonça son coude dans les côtes et la fusilla du regard. Les nouveaux élèves se serraient les uns contre les autres, comme pour se protéger. Ils sursautèrent lorsque la déchirure qui servait de bouche au Choixpeau se mit en mouvement. Sa voix rocailleuse commença à envahir la Grande Salle. Comme à son habitude, il détailla les qualités de chaque maison, de chaque fondateur. Mais lorsqu'arriva la fin de la chanson. Le chapeau rapiécé sembla, au creux de ses plis, avoir un froncement de sourcil, et il s'arrêta net. Sélénia releva aussitôt la tête, et répondit à l'air interrogateur de Ginny par un haussement d'épaules. Jamais le Choixpeau n'avait arrêté une chanson, jamais. Rogue affichait un air pincé. Il y avait fort à parier qu'il n'avait pas été scrupuleusement obéi. Il finit par détourner le regard et tendit la main devant lui. Presque aussitôt une liste se matérialisa entre ses doigts. Il appela chacun des nouveaux élèves, mais aucun applaudissement, aucune acclamation n'explosa. Satisfait Rogue fit disparaître le Choixpeau et de nouveau jeta un regard circulaire à la Grande Salle.

- Comme vous avez pu le constater, certains… changements ont eu lieu. Désormais, l'étude des moldus sera enseignée par Mrs Alecto Carrow, et la défense contre les forces du mal sera assurée par Mr Amycius Carrow. Dès demain une évaluation sera mise en place quant à vos ascendances respectives. Tous les élèves devront prouver que leurs parents, ou au moins un des deux parents sont des sorciers depuis plus de deux générations. Ceux qui n'y parviendront pas seront renvoyés et confiés aux ministères. En ce qui concerne la discipline, c'est également Alecto Carrow qui s'en chargera. Votre apparence vestimentaire et votre attitude devront être parfaites. Mrs Carrow vous fera passer le détail dès la fin de l'évaluation. Sachez que je rendrais à Poudlard sa grandeur passée, et que je ne tolérerais aucun écart.

Le regard que jeta Rogue aux élèves les fit tous frissonner, pour certain de peur, pour d'autre de dégoût, et pour une petite minorité, de plaisir. Les sangs de bourbes allaient déguerpirent.

Il était presque onze heures lorsque les élèvent regagnèrent leurs dortoirs. Dean, Neville et Seamus contemplaient les lits d'Harry et Ron d'un air presque désespéré lorsque Sélénia déboula dans le dortoir, suivie de près par Ginny. Les yeux de la jeune Black lançaient des éclairs, ce qui n'annonçait jamais rien de bon.

- On ne peut pas les laisser faire !

- Tu penses à réhabiliter l'AD ?

Elle éluda la question d'un geste de la main, et pivota vers Dean.

- Dean, je sais que ta mère est une moldue, mais ton père ?

- Aucune idée, il est parti avant ma naissance.

Bien, tu dois partir ce soir, si jamais ils te font passer l'évaluation tu es bon pour Azkaban. Je t'indiquerais comment te rendre à Préaulard, tu iras voir Merwyn de l'atelier de couture. Elle t'aidera.

Dean hocha lentement la tête. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à fuir, c'était lâche, et il était un Griffondor. Mais Sélénia avait raison, s'il restait, il s'offrait un aller simple pour Azkaban. Sélénia lui demanda de préparer ses affaires. Il s'exécuta en quelque seconde. Il ne prit que le strict nécessaire, laissant sa valise dans le dortoir. Sélénia chercha en vain la carte dans les affaires d'Harry. Elle poussa un chapelet de juron lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Potter l'avait emportée avec lui. Flopée de jurons qu'elle clôtura par un « La cape OK, mais la carte ! La carte bordel ! »

Il fut décidé que Dean emprunterait le passage du Saule Cogneur, il arriverait ainsi à la Cabane Hurlante, qui serait probablement le dernier endroit que les Mangemorts surveilleraient. Il irait alors jusque chez Merwyn, qui lui fournirait des vivres pour plusieurs semaines. À partir de là, il devrait rejoindre, par des voies moldus, Ted Tonks, qui récupérer les clandestins pour leur trouver un abri ou les faire passer en France. Dean hoche lentement la tête. Il jeta son sac à dos sur ses épaules, et fit signe à Sélénia qu'il était prêt. Neville leur jeta un sortilège de Désillusion. Le duo disparut. Ils se glissèrent hors de la salle commune des Griffondors. Ils rasèrent les murs, se figeant au moindre son. Alors que Dean s'apprêtait à prendre la direction du Hall, Sélénia le saisit par le bras et l'entraîna dans la direction opposée. Le Griffondor voulut protester, mais la louve lui posa la main sur la bouche et le poussa contre le mur. Le professeur McGonagall passa devant eux à grandes enjambées. La sorcière semblait pressée et furieuse. Lorsqu'elle passa devant eux, Sélénia crut la voir ralentir, mais Minerva continua son chemin. Sélénia entraîna Dean à sa suite. Elle s'arrêta devant une tapisserie qui représentait deux Dryades sous une cascade. La jeune femme posa une main sur la tenture tout en murmurant quelque chose que le Griffondor ne comprit pas. La chute d'eau se divisa alors en deux, laissant place à une sorte de grotte. Black l'y entraîna, et il sembla à Dean qu'ils s'enfonçaient de plus en plus sous la surface de la Terre. Soudain, une brise d'air frais vint s'enrouler dans ses cheveux. Ils débouchèrent à côté du Lac Noir, à seulement quelque mètre du Saule Cogneur. Sélénia passa devant. Elle se saisit d'une grosse branche dont elle se servit pour ouvrir le passage du Saule. Aussitôt que l'arbre se fut figé, Dean se précipita dans l'ouverture qui s'était creusée entre les racines. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à la Cabane Hurlante, Sélénia lui expliqua rapidement comment se rendre chez Merwyn. Elle le sera dans ses bras et lui souhaita bonne chance, puis elle prit la direction de Poudlard.

Le chemin jusqu'à la tapisserie se déroula sans encombre. Mais lorsqu'elle déboucha sur le couloir, elle buta sur Miss Teigne qui émit un miaulement strident. La voix éraillée de Rusard se répercuta alors dans tout le couloir. Sélénia n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se mettre à courir. Elle fila en direction d'un passage qui la mènerait à l'étage des Griffondor. Dans son élan, elle ne se rendit pas compte de la présence de Rusard et le percuta de plein fouet. Déséquilibré, le concierge tomba lourdement sur le sol, tout en essayant d'agripper ce qui l'avait percuté. Et il se mit à hurler : « ÉLÈVE HORS DU DORTOIR ». Sélénia se maudit intérieurement. Elle se releva brusquement et s'engouffra dans le passage dissimulé derrière une statue d'elfe. Elle crut entendre des bruits de cavalcades derrière elle. Elle parvint à prendre encore de la vitesse. Elle déboucha sur le couloir des Griffondors et se précipita vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame, qui contrairement à son habitude la laissa entrer sans mot de passe. Alors que le tableau se refermait dans son dos, elle sentit les effets du sortilège de Désillusion s'effacer. Elle s'adossa au mur et glissa jusqu'au sol. Le sang battait à ses tempes, et elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser à l'intérieur de sa poitrine.

OoOoO

Rogue se tenait derrière son bureau lorsque Yael apparut au centre de la pièce. Le directeur sursauta et fusilla la Guérisseuse du regard.

- Tu pourrais au moins avoir l'amabilité de prévenir.

- Je voulais uniquement m'assurer que notre accord tenait toujours.

- Il tient toujours.

- Tu n'as pas eu accès au bureau de Dumbledore ?

Rogue la fusilla du regard. Yael esquissa un sourire moqueur avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil en direction de la porte du bureau. Des bruits de pas résonnaient dans l'escalier. Elle braqua son regard une dernière fois sur Rogue avant de transplaner. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant place à une Alecto Carrow particulièrement essoufflée.

- Rusard vient de me signaler un ou une élève hors du dortoir. A priori, il a pris la direction de la salle commune des Griffondors.

Rogue ferma les yeux et se passa une main sur le visage. À tous les coups, il s'agissait de Black. Le directeur soupira.

- Laisse-faire Alecto, laisse-faire, tu auras de multiples occasions de les punir cette année.

**À suivre.**

**Et voilà la fin de ce premier chapitre. **

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Bien? Pas bien? Trop tôt pour juger?**

**N'hésitez surtout pas à le laisser des review, elles seront lues avec beaucoup d'attention, et appréciées!**

**Comme vous l'aurez constater je fais un "savant" mélange entre les machins qui sortent de ma petite tête, les livres et les films! Je vous annonce déjà que la chronologie des livres/films va être un peu arrangée à ma sauce, et surtout de manière à ce que ça colle avec mon histoire et son développement!**

**Je vous donne rendez-vous vendredi prochain pour la suite!**

**Eliane Gil'**


	2. D'une époque à l'autre

**Bonsoir, bonsoir,**

**Je suis désolé de poster ce chapitre si tard, mais il y avait une dédicace à la librairie où je bosse, et elle s'est terminée tard!**

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier mes tous nouveaux followers : severine32, Amnesia Arsenic, pyreneprincesse, anastasia172, Mad'Eyes Fol'Oeil (oui bon c'est en favoris et pas en following, mais quand même) et Keloush. ça me fais vraiment chaud au coeur, puisqu'à priori ça signifie que vous avez aimé ce premier chapitre!**

**Il n'y a eu aucune review, mais beaucoup de lecteurs fantômes, vous savez, je ne mords pas, vous pouvez en laisser, même des review critique (avec le bonus critique constructives siouplait).**

**Chapitre 2 : D'une époque à l'autre.**

Les quatre maraudeurs se trouvaient dans le Poudlard express. Queudver semblait nerveux, et se tordait les mains. Cornedrue était appuyé contre la porte, comme pour cacher l'intérieur du compartiment aux regards curieux. Patmol et Lunard étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre.

- Je suis désolé Rem'.

- Tu peux. Par ta faute j'ai failli tuer Rogue. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as pris ?

- Ça m'a échappé. Il m'a insulté, m'a dit des choses qu'il n'était pas sensé savoir. Probablement répétées par Regulus d'ailleurs. Il m'a poussé à bout. Puis il a parlé de nous, de toi, du fait que tu disparaissais une fois par mois. C'est sorti tout seul. Je ne voulais pas le lui dire Remus. Je ne pensais pas qu'il irait jusqu'à la Cabane Hurlante. Si Evans n'était pas venu m'en parler.

- Lily ?

- Oui, Rogue s'est vanté auprès d'elle d'avoir trouvé le moyen de nous faire tomber de notre piédestal. D'avoir découvert ton secret. Je pense qu'elle sait que tu es un loup-garou.

- Evidemment, qu'elle le sait, c'est la sorcière la plus intelligente que je connaisse.

- Bref, elle est venue m'engueuler. C'est là que j'ai compris ce qu'il allait faire. Et j'ai prévenu James.

- Vous étiez sensé être collés.

- Oui.

- Et tu n'es pas venu, mais James oui.

Sirius baissa la tête, et approuva les paroles de Remus. Le lycan toussota et l'animagus releva la tête.

- Tu as été lâche. Tu t'es conduis comme l'aurais fait un Serpentard. Au fond, le Choixpeau s'est peut-être trompé.

Sirius accusa le coup, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Remus avait parfaitement raison. S'il décidait de ne jamais lui pardonner, il le comprendrait.

- Tu t'en veux, vraiment. Je sais que tes excuses sont sincères. Mais Sirius, il me faudra un peu de temps avant de vraiment pouvoir de pardonner.

Un sourire s'étala sur le visage de James, qui se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il prit place à côté de Sirius. Lui aussi aurait du mal à pardonner au jeune Black, mais il devait donner le change.

- C'est parfait tout ça. Voilà une année qui s'annonce bien. Les mecs, c'est notre dernière année à Poudlard. Il faut qu'elle soit inoubliable, pour nous et pour les autres !

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par inoubliable ?

- Et si on faisait entrer les Maraudeurs dans l'histoire de Poudlard ?

Des rires se mirent à raisonner à l'intérieur du compartiment. Lily Evans passa devant, et son regard ne put s'empêcher de glisser vers le groupe. Ils avaient l'air tellement heureux. Elle soupira. Elle avait perdu son meilleur ami il y a deux ans, devant le lac. Le groupe de filles avec qui elle était l'entraina vers l'avant du wagon. James suivit la rousse du regard avant de pivoter vers Lunard.

- Remus, ça va ? Tu as l'air plus fatigué que pour les autres pleines lunes.

- Il se passe quelque chose James, avec la lune. Mais je ne sais pas quoi. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que le loup est de plus en plus agité.

OoOoO

Remus se tenait au centre de la Cabane Hurlante, il entendit le passage secret se refermer derrière madame Pomfresh. Il se rapprocha lentement de la fenêtre. Cette dernière était condamnée, mais au travers des planches filtrait la lumière du soleil couchant. Il s'éloigna et se laissa tomber sur l'un des fauteuils miteux qui se trouvaient au centre du salon. Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il passerait une pleine lune seul. La rentrée n'avait eu lieu que la veille, et Sirius et James se trouvaient déjà en retenue. Remus savait exactement pourquoi, il estimait que ses meilleurs amis avaient eu de la chance. Ils auraient pu se faire tuer, et Remus avoir un meurtre sur la conscience. Le lycan ne parviendrait jamais à comprendre pourquoi Sirius avait révélé à Rogue le moyen de se rendre à la Cabane Hurlante. Remus ne lui avait pas adressé la parole pendant des mois, tout comme James. Jamais Poudlard et le dortoir de Griffondor n'avait connu de soirées aussi paisible. Potter et Lupin évitaient soigneusement Black, et passaient le plus clair de leur temps libre à la bibliothèque. Remus pour étudier et James pour passer des après-midi à regarder Lily. Peter ne savait plus où se mettre. Il était devenu distant, comme si cette dispute entre Maraudeurs était celui des quatre qu'elle blessait le plus.

Les derniers rayons du soleil disparurent. La douleur transperça le corps de Remus. Il voulut se relever mais s'effondra sur le sol. Au même moment une porte claqua et Sirius et James apparurent dans son champ de vision. Le lycan roula sur le dos en hurlant de douleur. Le jeune Potter frissonna, il ne supportait pas de voir son ami souffrir ainsi à chaque pleine lune. Le bruit d'un craquement d'os le fit sursauter. Il détourna le regard et laissa place à Cornedrue. A ses côté se tenait désormais Patmol. Le loup exultait. Il était enfin libre. Il hurla. Puis il pivota vers les deux autres animaux. Il avait faim. Il devait se nourrir. Il claqua les dents en direction du chien. Ce dernier recula en grognant. Le cerf contourna le loup et le poussa en direction du passage secret. Quelques instants plus tard le trio se trouvait dans la forêt interdite. Le loup sentit les rayons de la lune sur son corps. Un grognement monta de sa gorge. Une lune rousse. Il leva la tête face à l'astre nocturne. Il sentit le pouvoir de la lune affluer. Il hurla. Le cerf et le chien à ses côté semblaient nerveux. Ils ne se souvenaient pas avoir déjà vu le loup agir de cette façon. Il avait faim. Mais les petits animaux qu'il chassait en temps normal seraient insuffisants à combler cette faim. Soudain, une odeur vint lui chatouiller les narines, une odeur particulièrement alléchante. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur en humant l'air. Humain. Il y avait un humain à quelque mètre d'ici. Il prit appui sur ses pattes antérieures et s'élança suivant cette délicieuse odeur, un loup et un cerf sur les talons.

OoOoO

Lily avait jusqu'à présent prit grand soin d'éviter Severus. Elle ne lui avait jamais pardonné les mots qu'il avait eus à son encontre il y a deux ans. _Sang de Bourbe_. Il l'avait traité de _Sang de Bourbe_. Elle avait été choquée. Elle s'était sentie trahie. Il était censé être son meilleur ami. C'est lui qui lui avait expliqué qu'elle était une sorcière, qu'elle n'était pas un monstre, contrairement à ce que Pétunia lui répétait sans cesse. Elle avait simplement essayé de le défendre, et voilà comment il l'avait remercié. Sans doute pour ne pas perdre la face devant Potter et Black, ou pour impressionner ses nouveaux amis. Lily secoua la tête. Elle ne préférait pas savoir. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas le Serpentard arriver et le percuta de plein fouet, les livres qu'elle portait tombèrent sur le sol. Elle jura et redressa la tête.

- Severus…

Elle ramassa rapidement ses livres et s'éloigna du Serpentard. Il la rattrapa et la saisi par le bras.

- Lily s'il-te-plait. Je suis désolé.

- Je sais, tu n'as de cesse de t'excuser depuis que…. sa phrase se bloqua au fond de sa gorge.

- Écoute-moi, c'est important.

- Laisse-moi tranquille, je ne veux pas te parler, c'est clair ?

- Lily Attend…

- Laisse-moi !

- Tu n'as pas entendus Servilus ? La demoiselle t'as dit de la laisser.

James Potter venait de se glisser entre elle et Severus. A quelque mètre de là, adossé à un mur, Black regardait la scène, un sourire sur les lèvres. Lily serra les dents et fronça les sourcils.

- Merci Potter, mais je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

- Il me semblait pourtant que si Evans.

- Et bien il semblerait que tu ais eu tort.

Derrière Potter, Severus venait de sortir sa baguette. Lily n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il décolla du sol, et s'envola vers le mur du fond. Sirius s'était redressé, la baguette pointée dans sa direction. Il s'approcha de lui d'un pas lent.

- Ça ne t'a pas suffi l'année dernière Rogue ?

- Sirius. La voix de James était froide, cassante.

Lily sursauta, surprise par le ton de son camarade. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu s'adresser de cette manière au second Maraudeur. Son regard passa de Potter à Black, puis à Severus. Ce dernier se releva rapidement, avisa les deux Griffondors, jeta un dernier regard à la jeune femme avant de partir en direction des cachots. De nouveau, l'attention de Lily se porta sur ses deux condisciples. Ils se fusillaient mutuellement du regard, et l'air semblait crépiter autour d'eux. Black finit par rompre le contact, et tourna le dos à Potter, prenant la direction du parc. Ce dernier sembla prendre conscience de la présence de Lily et pivota vers elle.

- Rien de cassé princesse ?

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Potter !

Il se pencha pour ramasser les livres de la jeune femme, mais elle le repoussa vivement. Après tout, elle était assez grande pour le faire toute seule ! Potter s'éloigna d'elle, tout en prenant soin de lui souhaiter une bonne journée, ponctué d'un « princesse ». Elle soupira, ramassa ses livres et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Elle avait quelque chose à vérifier.

Elle prit place à la table la plus éloigné de madame Pince, y posa ses affaires et se dirigea vers le secteur dédié à la botanique. Elle déchiffra les titres des différents ouvrages jusqu'à se saisir d'un grimoire à la couverture usée et délavée. Elle retourna à sa place et feuilleta le livre jusqu'à tomber sur la page qui l'intéressait. _La Sélénée. _Une fleur qui ne poussait que les soirs de lunes rousses, et dont les vertus étaient décuplées si sa floraison coïncidait avec une nuit de pleine lune. Lily consulta le calendrier lunaire qu'elle avait mis en place. Ce soir, elle devait se rendre dans la forêt interdite ce soir. L'an dernier elle avait trouvé un plan de la forêt qui lui avait permis de repérer les endroits où la fleur serait susceptible d'être. Elle referma le grimoire, le remit à sa place et sortit de la bibliothèque. Elle croisa Remus Lupin, qui semblait plus fatigué que jamais. Elle connaissait l'opinion de Severus quant au Griffondor. Et il fallait bien reconnaître que les arguments avancé par son ancien ami semblaient justes. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, puis secoua la tête. Jamais Dumbledore n'aurait pris le risque de lâcher un loup-garou dans la forêt interdite. Elle aurait à se soucier d'un certain nombre de danger, mais Lupin n'en serait pas un.

La lune venait de se lever lorsque Lily quitta le dortoir des Griffondor. Elle se jeta un sort de Désillusion et se glissa hors de la salle commune. Elle remarqua à peine Peter Pettigrow penché sur un parchemin. Elle se dirigea vers le cinquième étage, et se glissa derrière une tapisserie, qui dissimulait un passage menant directement au parc de Poudlard. Elle jubila intérieurement. Si le reste des élèves savaient que leur Préfète en Chef et _miss règlement_ comme l'avait surnommé certain, faisait régulièrement le mur pour aller chercher des plantes au cœur de la forêt… Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant les réactions de certains de ses camarades.

Lorsqu'elle déboucha sur le parc, l'air frais lui donna une sensation de liberté. Elle s'attarda quelque seconde pour observer la lune. Elle était magnifique. La jeune femme sentit ses poils se hérisser, et eut l'impression que sa magie réagissait à la lune rousse. Elle se dirigea vers la forêt et s'y enfonça. Elle devait trouver une clairière, apparemment situé au plus profond de la forêt, à côté de ruines. Sa baguette lui permettait d'éclairer plusieurs mètres devant elle. Au bout d'une demi-heure de marche, Lily crut distinguer des ruines entre les arbres. Elle était proche de son but. Elle finit par déboucher sur une petite clairière. Elle distingua la Séléné, et s'en approcha. Un bruit résonna dans son dos. La rouquine se figea sur place. Les battements de son cœur se firent plus forts. Elle pivota lentement sur elle-même. Dans les buissons deux yeux ambre l'observait. Le loup sortit lentement des buissons, un grognement sourd monta de sa gorge. Lily voulu reculer, mais elle butta sur quelque chose et tomba à terre. Le loup se rapprocha lentement.

- Re…. Remus. C'est moi…. Lily…

Mais le loup continua d'avancer, lentement, très lentement. Comme pour montrer à sa proie qu'elle était finie, qu'elle n'avait aucun échappatoire. Lily, toujours au sol, recula. Des pierres lui écorchèrent les mains. Le loup se prépara à bondir. Elle se mit à paniquer, à haleter. Elle essaya de se relever, mais n'y parvint pas. Soudain le loup bondit. Lily eut le réflexe de se protéger de ses bras. Mais rien ne vint. Un chien noir venait de sauter sur le lycan et tentait de l'éloigner.

OoOoO

Ils ne pouvaient décemment pas laisser Remus tout seul ce soir. Il l'avait dit lui-même. Le loup était de plus en plus agité. Il lui paraissait tellement fatigué, tellement fragile. James prit le miroir à double sens qui se trouvait dans sa poche et murmura « Sirius Black », ils avaient besoin de lui, ils avaient besoin de Patmol. Pendant ces deux derniers jours, les maraudeurs s'étaient efforcés d'ignorer la trahison de Sirius, de faire comme si de rien n'était, comme si l'été avait tout effacé. Mais ça n'avait été qu'une façade. Le jeune Black avait passé plus d'une heure avec Remus. Ils avaient parlé, Remus avait hurlé avant de finalement essayer de pardonner. Le loup-garou avait besoin des maraudeurs unis. A la fin du repas, Sirius n'avait pas rejoint le dortoir et s'était enfermé dans la Salle sur Demande. Mais il devait venir, il le devait. Le visage de Patmol apparut dans le miroir.

- Sirius… Commença James.

- Quoi ?

- Tu comptes venir ce soir ?

- Vous le voulez vraiment ? Remus veux-t-il vraiment que moi je vienne ?

- Sirius, il a besoin de toi, on a besoin de toi. Viens.

Le jeune Black émit un grognement avant de couper la connexion. James soupira, se leva et partit chercher Peter, mais il demeurait introuvable. James jura silencieusement. Il n'avait plus le temps de chercher son ami. Il se glissa sous la cape d'invisibilité et se dirigea vers le cinquième étage. Il se glissa derrière une lourde tenture et y trouva Sirius. Peter n'arrivait toujours pas, et Patmol commençait à s'impatienter. Le rat devrait les rattraper, ils devaient se trouver à la cabane hurlante avant la transformation. Ils longèrent un long couloir et se retrouvèrent rapidement à l'air libre, dans le parc de Poudlard. Ils se recouvrirent de la cape d'invisibilité et se dirigèrent vers le Saule Cogneur.

La transformation avait déjà commencé lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la Cabane. Aussitôt ils furent remplacés par Cornedrue et Patmol. Le loup était plus agressif, plus difficile à gérer que les précédentes Pleines Lunes, mais il devait chasser, il devait manger sans quoi il se mutilerait. Ils prirent la décision de le conduire à la forêt interdite. Le loup resta calme, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une odeur que Patmol n'avait apparemment pas identifiée. Le cerf et le chien s'élancèrent à la poursuite du lycan. Il s'éloignait vite, trop vite. Ils manquèrent de le perdre de vue à plusieurs reprises. Ils finirent par déboucher à l'orée d'une clairière. Le loup se tenait en face d'une forme humaine à la chevelure de feu. Lily.

Au moment où le loup bondit, Patmol se précipita vers lui, et parvint à la faire chanceler. Il tentait de faire gagner du temps à James. Ce dernier venait de reprendre forme humaine et se précipita vers Lily.

- Potter !

- Monte sur mon dos.

- Mais….

- Monte sur mon dos, et vite. Sirius ne le retiendra pas longtemps.

- Il y a des ruines par là-bas, on pourra s'y abriter, indiqua-t-elle à James, tous en montant sur son dos.

Lily poussa un cri d'exclamation, lorsque James laissa place à un cerf. Il s'élança en direction des ruines. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son coup et se pencha en avant. Derrière eux le loup avait échappé au chien et s'était lancé à leur poursuite. Ils atteignirent les ruines rapidement. Elles se dressaient devant eux, majestueuses. Elles ressemblaient à un temple, et étaient parfaitement encadrées par les arbres, qui semblaient s'être accumulés autour de ce lieu sans jamais l'atteindre. La magie qui entourait l'endroit fit frissonner Lily. Le loup les rattrapa rapidement. Mais au lieu de les attaquer, il se figea sur place, et laissa échapper un grognement de soumission. Il sembla se tasser sur lui-même. Il semblait partager entre l'envie de dévorer Lily, et la peur que lui inspiraient ces ruines. James repris forme humaine. Sirius qui venait de les rattraper l'imita.

- Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça.

- On dirait qu'il a peur.

Lily s'approcha de Sirius et lui toucha l'épaule du bout des doigts, comme pour vérifier qu'il était bien réel, et non pas une invention de son esprit.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Evans ?

- Vous êtes des ….

- … Animagus non déclaré, termina James.

- Dumbledore… commença-t-elle

- N'est pas au courant, poursuivit Sirius.

- Vous êtes complétement irresponsable ! s'exclama la rouquine.

L'espace d'un instant, elle avait oublié l'endroit où elle se trouvait et la présence du loup-garou, à la fois choqué et admirative devant Black et Potter. C'est la voix de ce dernier qui la ramena à la réalité. Ils se tenaient tous les trois face à un loup-garou.

- Mais pour le moment c'est le cadet de nos soucis. Il a vraiment l'air effrayé !

- Je ne pense pas qu'il ait peur. On dirait que la magie que dégage cet endroit à quelque chose de sacré pour lui.

Sirius et James pivotèrent vers Lily, tout en prenant soin de ne pas tourner le dos au loup, et lui jetèrent un regard interrogateur.

- Oui, regardez. Il a envie de venir. Mais quelque chose semble l'en empêcher. Et regardez sa position. C'est de la soumission. Mais à quoi ?

- A mon avis c'est plutôt : à qui ?

- Et quand il se rendra compte que ce « qui » n'est pas là ?

Le loup se rapprocha d'eux en grognant. Le trio recula. James butta sur une stèle en pierre et dû se rattraper à Lily pour ne pas tomber. De nouveau le loup sembla se soumettre.

- Sirius, monte là-dessus. Ça a l'air de le calmer.

Le loup claqua des dents dans le vide et grogna. La magie qui se dégageait de cet endroit était sacrée. Il ne pouvait pas souiller ce lieu par du sang impie. Le pouvoir des Guérisseuses étaient partout. Le loup le craignait, mais en même temps, il semblait lui donner des forces. Comme si une part de lui-même avait grandi avec ce pouvoir. De nouveau il claqua des dents et se rapprocha.

Sirius leva sa baguette et la dirigea vers Remus. Mais elle se mit à trembler dans sa main. Les gravures sur la stèle se mirent à briller. Lily poussa un cri de surprise et s'agrippa à James.

- Sirius qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

- Rien du tout !

Sa baguette se mit à le brûler. Il la lâcha. Lorsqu'elle tomba sur la stèle, une lumière blanche s'échappa des gravures. De la magie semblait s'en écouler. Elle enveloppa les pieds de Sirius, puis ceux de James et de Lily. Le loup laissa échapper un gémissement. La magie se rependit autour de la stèle et remonta sur les pattes du lycan. Lily sentit ses pieds quitter le sol. Il y eut un flash blanc et elle s'effondra. Elle entendit James grommeler à côté d'elle. Elle se redressa, et vérifia qu'elle n'avait rien de cassé. Elle pivota brusquement en direction du loup, le sang battit à ses tempes encore plus violement. Elle laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise avant de détourner le regard. Remus avait repris forme humaine, et il était nu. Sirius aida James à se relever.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Evans.

- Remus.

Sirius jeta un regard vers son meilleur ami. Il se débarrassa de sa cape pour en recouvrir le lycan. Tandis qu'il essayait de le réveiller, Lily pivota vers James avec un air accusateur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fichu Potter !

- Rien je te jure. Je n'ai pas encore le pouvoir de modifier le cycle de la lune !

Lily leva les yeux au ciel. La lune n'était qu'un croissant. Elle ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer immédiatement. Elle baissa les yeux vers la stèle, sortit un carnet à dessin de sa poche, et reproduisit, très rapidement, les gravures qui s'y trouvaient.

- Il faut qu'on aille voir Dumbledore, et vite.

- Lily à raison, articula difficilement Remus. Cet endroit… C'est un temple de Guérisseuses.

- De quoi ?

- Je vous expliquerais plus tard.

Remus du s'appuyer sur Sirius pour se tenir debout. Son meilleur ami l'aida à avancer. Le petit groupe se dirigea lentement vers le parc. A plusieurs reprises ils crurent entendre des pas derrière eux, sans jamais rien apercevoir. Lily eut l'impression qu'il leur fallu des heures pour regagner le parc. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'orée de la forêt, James voulu les entrainer vers le Saule Cogneur, puis vers l'aile est du château, mais Lily l'en empêcha.

- Il y a un chemin plus rapide pour atteindre ce passage, en passant derrière les serres.

James jeta un regard interrogateur à la jeune femme. Il pensait que les maraudeurs étaient les seuls à connaître ce passage secret. Evans était décidément pleine de surprise. Mais pour le moment ce n'était pas ce qui l'inquiétait, mais plutôt la lune. Et James ne voyait qu'une seule solution à son interrogation, c'est eux qui s'étaient déplacés, et cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Le cours de ses pensées vu interrompu par Lily qui l'entraina vers le sol, et le força à se plaquer contre l'une des serres. Alors que James allait ouvrir la bouche elle lui fit signe de se taire.

- Je crois que j'ai vu quelqu'un passer.

La rousse pencha la tête, et aperçut l'ombre massive se diriger vers la forêt.

- Je crois que c'était Hagrid. Il est partit.

Remus grimaça lorsque Sirius l'aida à se relever, mais ce dégagea rapidement. Il avait encore besoin de force, mais il était capable de marcher tout seul, et de se tenir droit. Le petit groupe rejoignit aussi rapidement qu'il le put l'entrée du passage. Il semblait plus sombre et plus humide que lors de leur descente quelques heures plus tôt. Et surtout, des pierres qui ne s'y trouvaient pas quelques heures avant venaient encombrer le chemin. James ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la stèle, à la lune, et maintenant à l'état de ce passage. Les théories les plus folles étaient en train de se mettre en place dans un coin de son cerveau. La plus folle, mais aussi la plus logique semblait être celle du voyage temporel. James secoua la tête. C'était tout simplement impossible. Le couloir dans lequel ils débouchèrent était glacial. Lily frissonna et prit la direction du bureau de Dumbledore. Ils étaient sur le point d'atteindre leur but lorsqu'ils tombèrent nez à nez avec MacGonagall.

- Professeur, on peut tout….

Mais James n'acheva pas sa phrase lorsqu'il posa son regard sur sa professeure. Ses cheveux étaient plus gris, son visage plus fatigué. Et surtout, surtout, ses yeux étaient imprégnés d'une grande tristesse.

- James, Lily… C'est impossible.

- Professeur, tout vas bien ?

C'était Sirius qui venait de poser cette question. A ce moment précis, MacGonagall sembla se rendre compte de la présence des deux autres maraudeurs. Cette fois c'est la surprise qui passa sur son visage. Puis elle sembla se ressaisir. Elle regarda autour d'elle, la main fermement serrée sur sa baguette magique.

- Vous avez eu de la chance de tomber sur moi. Ça aurait pu être les Carrow. Venez, je vais vous conduire au directeur.

Elle prit alors la direction opposée à celle qui menait au bureau de Dumbledore, et sembla les entraîner vers les cachots.

- Professeur, le bureau de Dumbledore….

- Il y a eu des changements Lily, la coupa sèchement MacGonagall.

- Professeur, que s'est-il passé ?

- Les couloirs de ce château ne sont pas le lieu pour ce genre de discussion. Rabattez vos capuches sur vos visages. Si on croise quelqu'un, ne parlez pas, et surtout, surtout ne montrez en aucun cas votre visage.

Minerva MacGonagall accéléra le pas. Elle se dirigeait bel et bien vers les cachots. Elle s'arrêta brusquement devant une porte, la poussa sans frapper, et entra dans ce qui semblait être une sorte de vestibule. Elle demanda à ses anciens élèves de patienter. Elle toqua à la deuxième porte, et entra sans entendre de réponse. Des voix s'élevèrent de l'intérieur du bureau, et Lily crut reconnaître l'homme qui s'adressait à MacGonagall. Elle jeta un regard aux Maraudeurs. Eux aussi l'avaient reconnu. La porte s'ouvrit en grand, et le petit groupe prit cela comme une invitation. Severus Rogue, ou du moins un Severus Rogue plus âgé que celui qu'ils avaient connu se tenait debout derrière un large bureau. Lorsque son regard se posa sur les quatre Griffondors qui venaient d'entrer, il sembla perdre tout son sang-froid. Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, avant de la refermer presque immédiatement. Son regard se fixa sur Lily, et son cœur se serra. Il finit par s'asseoir, se pinça l'arrêt du nez, et reprit l'expression froide et distante que tout le monde lui connaissait.

- Et c'est ce que tu appelles un petit problème Minerva ?

- Vu les temps qui courent, Severus, on aurait effectivement put s'attendre à pire.

- Il faut prévenir Yael. Envoie ton Patronus, le mien est censé être proscrit du Manoir.

MacGonagall haussa un sourcil. Elle agita sa baguette sans prononcer le moindre mot, son Patronus, un chat, apparut pour disparaître presque aussitôt. Elle ouvrit la bouche et se mit à parler sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Quelques instants plus tard une femme apparut au centre du bureau.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Rogue lui fit signe de se retourner. La jeune femme pivota sur elle-même et fit face aux quatre Griffondors. Elle était grande, de longs cheveux noirs encadraient un visage à la peau pâle. Ce qui avait pour conséquence de faire ressortir des yeux bleu nuit, presque noirs. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe blanche, et un pendentif en forme de goutte d'eau lui tombait entre les seins. Sirius ne parvint pas à détacher ses yeux de cette femme. Remus sentit le loup s'agiter, puis s'apaiser, les poils de ses bras se hérissèrent, comme si la magie de cette femme avait une influence sur lui. Elle, les dévisagea un par un.

- Comment vous êtes arrivé ?

- Par une sorte de stèle… Répondit Lily

- Dans la forêt interdite ?

La jeune femme acquiesça, et crut voir une ombre passer dans le regard de la Guérisseuse.

- Nous allons donc devoir faire face à un problème de taille.

- Plus que maintenant tu veux dire ? La questionna Rogue.

- Oui Severus. Asseyez-vous tous les quatre, le reste de la nuit risque d'être long.

Une fois qu'ils furent assis, Yael s'approcha de Remus et l'examina. Elle sortit une fiole de la ceinture qu'elle portait et lui demanda de la boire. Le lycan était toujours enveloppé dans la cape de Sirius, il glissa l'une de ses mains entre les pans de tissus noirs. Yael fronça les sourcils, fit un geste de la main, et Remus se retrouva vêtue d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt. Lorsqu'il eut finit de boire la potion qu'elle venait de lui donner, il sentit le loup sombrer, s'endormir, et ses forces lui revenir.

- Bien, je m'appelle Yael. Je suis une Guérisseuse. Comme vous avez pu le constater, vous avez effectué un voyage dans le futur. Maintenant, on va avoir besoin d'un maximum de détail. Tout d'abord, l'époque de laquelle vous venez, et ensuite l'activation de la porte.

Lily hocha la tête, elle avait lu quelque chose sur cette caste, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Remus frémit, une Guérisseuse, c'est donc pour ça que le loup s'était calmé. La légende racontait qu'elles étaient à l'origine des lycans, que leur sang et leur magie étaient sacrés pour tous les loups-garous. C'est James qui commença à parler.

- Nous venions de rentrer à Poudlard, quand nous avons mis les pieds sur cette stèle, nous étions dans la nuit du 3 au 4 Septembre 1977.

- Vingt ans. Annonça Rogue. Vous avez fait un bon de vingt ans dans le futur, jours pour jours.

Les quatre Griffondor accusèrent le coup. Vingt ans. Vingt ans dans le futur, dans leur futur. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question de son avenir, il savait qu'il voulait devenir auror, point. Une vague de peur l'envahit, il ne voulait pas savoir, il avait peur d'être déçu de ce qu'il était devenu, de ce que ses amis étaient devenus. Et si le pire était arrivé ? Sirius inspira. Il ne devait pas penser à ça, pas pour le moment.

- Mais on peut repartir ? Demanda-t-il.

- Pour l'instant je ne sais pas Sirius. Il faut que vous me donniez absolument tous les détails. C'était la pleine lune c'est ça ? Continua Yael.

- Oui, confirma Remus. Mais la lune était rousse.

- Comment était le loup ?

- Pardon ?

- Ton loup, comment était-il avant la pleine lune ? Agité, calme ?

- Euh, très agité, je le sentais plus que d'habitude, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il me prenait plus d'énergie. Mais pourquoi ?

- James, Sirius, une fois sous sa forme animal, comment était le loup ?

- Il était différent des autres pleines lunes… commença James.

- Il semblait plus… violent, on a eu du mal à le diriger, termina Sirius. Mon animagus aussi était différent.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Il avait plus de force, habituellement, je ne parviens pas à retenir Remus seul, très longtemps.

Yael fronça les sourcils. Lily regardait ses camarades de classes avec des airs interrogateur, elle voulut ouvrir la bouche, dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais la Guérisseuse l'en empêcha.

- Maintenant la stèle.

- On est monté dessus, parce que Remus, enfin le loup, semblait craindre sa magie… commença James.

- Ce n'était pas de la crainte, c'était une sorte de soumission, le coupa Lily.

- Ce n'est pas ça qui m'intéresse. Qu'avez-vous fait ?

- A un moment donné, le loup a semblé plus agressif, comme s'il avait surmonté cette crainte, ou quoi que ce soit. J'ai levé ma baguette dans sa direction, et là…. énonça Sirius

- C'est comme si de la magie s'échappait de la stèle. Il y a eu un immense flash blanc et on s'est retrouvé ici, termina Lily.

- On va pouvoir rentrer chez nous ? Demanda calmement Remus.

- Oui, mais ce sera compliqué, très compliqué, avoua Yael

- Pourquoi ?

- Il y a des règles aux voyages temporels, et elles sont encore plus strictes en ce qui concerne les stèles. Vous ne pouvez rentrer qu'en utilisant le même moyen qui a permis votre arrivé. Vous êtes arrivé à quatre, vous devez donc repartir à quatre, et si possible un soir de pleine lune. Mais le vrai problème n'est pas là. Ces stèles ont été créées par des Guérisseuses, elles ne répondent qu'a notre magie.

- Mais c'est Sirius qui l'a enclenché, fit remarquer James.

- C'est là qu'est tout le problème. On suppose qu'au fil du temps, des lignées parallèles à celle des Guérisseuses ont vu le jour. Leurs pouvoirs, ont diminué, pour presque disparaître. Chez les descendants de ces branches, on a souvent soupçonnée qu'il y avait encore une toute petite part de cette magie, qui est comme endormie. Il semblerait que les Black fassent partis de ces branches parallèles. La lune rousse a du réveiller cette magie, qui a réagis au contact de la stèle et vice versa. Le problème est donc le suivant. C'est Sirius qui doit vous faire partir, en utilisant une part de sa magie qui ne se réveillera que lors d'une lune rousse.

- Ce qui est très rare… commença Rogue.

- Ce qui est extrêmement rare, rectifia Yael. Je vais devoir me pencher dessus avec Lawena et Lisys, mais ça risque de prendre du temps. En attendant, vous allez devoir réintégrer Poudlard, sous de nouvelles identités, et de nouvelles apparences.

- Les Carrow vont poser problèmes, signala le nouveau directeur.

- Depuis que la nouvelle loi sur la scolarité est entrée en vigueur, il y a peut-être un moyen, avança MacGonagall.

Il fut donc décidé que James et Sirius se nommeraient Jacob et Silver Canter et seraient des demi-frères. Lily et Remus prendraient l'identité de Ryan et Lucia Wolf, deux faux jumeaux. Il fut également décidé qu'ils seraient originaires des petites îles du nord de l'Irlande.

MacGonagall leur expliqua que bien souvent, les sorciers de cette région vivaient au sein de petites communautés qui prenaient en charge l'éducation de leurs enfants. Il serait donc facile d'expliquer leur absence de Poudlard ces six dernières années. Bien évidemment, ils devraient se renseigner sur les us et coutumes de ces petites communautés, dans le cas ou des questions précises seraient posées. Ce fut Rogue qui souleva la question du sang. Yael lui expliqua que bien souvent, bon nombre de ces sorciers étaient des sang-purs, bien que certains sang-mêlé aient parfois été recensés. MacGonagall, souligna également l'importance pour les quatre Griffondors de se renseigner sur l'époque actuelle. Yael éluda les questions que posèrent les voyageurs, et leur expliqua qu'ils en découvriraient les réponses bien assez tôt.

Puis il fut question de leurs nouvelles apparences. La Guérisseuse s'approcha d'abord de James, elle affina les traits de son visages, changea la couleur de ses cheveux, les passant du noir au châtain clair et les disciplina, elle modifia également la couleur de ses yeux qui prirent une teinte ambre. Puis, elle exécuta des gestes compliqués autour de James, et son aura apparu. Elle la modifia très légèrement, de même que son odeur. Puis elle se dirigea vers Sirius. Désormais, il ressemblait presque traits pour traits à James, mais ses yeux étaient d'un noir de jet, elle changea également son aura et son odeur. Les cheveux de Lily devinrent noir et s'allongèrent, tandis que ses yeux devinrent marron et sa peaux mates. La jeune femme frissonna lorsqu'elle sentit son aura se modifier. Son regard glissa sur Yael, elle devait être une sorcière très puissante pour avoir la possibilité de modifier l'aura et l'odeur de quelqu'un. Vint enfin le tour de Remus, il était désormais le portrait craché de Lily. Puis Yael lui demanda de s'asseoir sur le sol. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle devait aussi modifier l'apparence de son loup. Remus grimaça. Yael le rassura, il ne sentirait rien, elle avait juste besoin de faire apparaître le loup quelques instants. La Guérisseuse posa sa main sur son front, et murmura une incantation dans une langue que personne ne comprit. Quelque instant plus tard, un immense loup noir se tenait face à elle. Tous reculèrent, mais l'animal semblait calme, presque paisible. Yael prit la tête du loup entre ses mains, et de nouveau murmura une incantation. Le pelage de l'animal pris une teinte marron sur le dos, et blanche sur le ventre. Yael rompit le contact avec le loup, et Remus réapparut.

- Bien, il faudra s'occuper de votre répartition. Severus ?

- Demain soir, le fait qu'ils loupent une journée de cours ne posera aucun problème. Leur histoire devra être expliquée devant tous les élèves, si certains continueront de fouiner, je pense que ça calmera la curiosité d'une grande majorité d'entre eux.

Lorsqu'il avait prononcé le mot « certain », son regard s'était posé sur Sirius, puis avait glissé vers Yael, qui avait esquissé un sourire. Détail qui ne sembla pas échapper à James et Lily. Severus leur expliqua qu'il logerait dans les anciennes chambres réservés aux Préfets en Chef. Des elfes de maisons leurs apporteraient les journaux des vingt dernières années, c'était encore le mieux lorsque l'on voulait se renseigner sur une époque. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir, Yael se rapprocha d'eux.

- Il y a de forte chance pour que ce futur ne soit que l'un des multiples qui vous attend, et qui ne dépendent que de vos choix, ceux que vous avez fait, et ceux que vous allez faire. Ne le considérez pas comme acquis.

La Guérisseuse leur adressa un sourire, puis elle transplana sous les yeux éberlués des voyageurs. MacGonagall leur demanda de la suivre, et les entraina dans un dédale de couloir. Ils finirent par arriver devant un tableau qui représentait trois médecins du début du XIXème debout face à une table d'autopsie. Lorsqu'elle énonça le mot de passe, l'un des trois hommes se mit à râler. Elle l'ignora superbement et fit signe aux quatre Griffondors de la suivre. L'ancien dortoir des Préfets en Chef se composait de deux chambres, chacune possédant sa propre salle de bain, et d'un salon. Les meubles, tout comme les couleurs semblaient d'un autre âge. Dans l'une des chambres, MacGonagall fit apparaître deux lits supplémentaires. Elle expliqua au petit groupe que Yael leur ferait parvenir toutes les affaires nécessaires aux cours, ainsi que quelque vêtement moldus. Elle leur souhaita une bonne nuit et quitta la pièce. Lorsque le tableau se fut refermé derrière elle, les maraudeurs se précipitèrent sur le canapé et les fauteuils, comme pour tenir un conseil se guerre.

- Lily, tu veux te joindre à nous ? Proposa gentiment Remus.

- Euh… Oui.

- Elle prit place à côté de Sirius sur le canapé.

- D'après vous, qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu se passer ?

- Rien de bon, vous ne vous souvenez pas des Carrow ? Demanda Sirius.

- Non, on devrait ?

- Vous les connaissez moins que moi. Ils ont quelques années de moins que nous, au moment où l'on est parti ils étaient en troisième année, à Serpentard. Mais c'est leur famille qui est la plus intéressante, elle est proche de Voldemort, vous savez ce mage noir qui est en train de gagner en puissance.

- Celui qui est responsable des assassinats et des enlèvements ? Demanda Lily.

- Celui-là même. Je veux bien croire que Rogue ne soit pas tout blanc, mais même s'il est directeur, MacGonagall et la plupart des professeurs n'auraient pas accepté qu'ils intègrent l'école. Si elle a eu peur qu'on les croise c'est qu'ils ont du pouvoir. Et ça, c'est très mauvais signe.

- Il y a l'attitude de cette Yael aussi. Tu as entendu ce qu'elle a dit sur notre futur ? s'il était si rose, pourquoi cet avertissement ? Fit remarquer James.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas un avertissement. C'est peut-être juste une mise en garde du style « faites attention à pas jouer avec votre futur ».

- C'est un peu une tournure de phrase à la Dumbledore ça ! S'exclama Sirius.

- Et si on laissait ça de côté pour le moment. Depuis quand vous êtes des animagi ?

- Ça va faire deux ans Evans, mais on a surtout fait ça pour Remus. Seul, le loup s'automutilait.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui les aie entraînés là-dedans ! Se défendis Remus. Je n'ai jamais rien sut du projet animagi jusqu'à qu'ils soient prêt à me rejoindre les soirs de pleine lune.

- C'est assez impressionnant, reconnut Lily. Peter aussi en est un ?

- Oui, il a eu plus de mal que Sirius et moi, mais il y est arrivé.

Il y eut un silence que le tic-tac de l'horloge posée sur la cheminée rompit. Quatre regards se posèrent sur les aiguilles. 4h40. Lily ferma les yeux et se passa une main sur le visage. La fatigue l'envahit, comme si d'un coup, à la simple vue de deux aiguilles, toute l'adrénaline produite par son corps s'était évaporée. Elle devait dormir. Ils continueraient cette conversation demain, ou plutôt tout à l'heure. Lily souhaita bonne nuit aux garçons. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans sa chambre, elle se rendit compte qu'un pyjama et des affaires de toilettes avaient été disposés sur le lit. Elle ne put s'empêcher de prendre une bonne douche, c'était sa solution à elle pour effacer toute la saleté, tout le stress qui devait lui coller à la peau. Elle se glissa entre les draps, et eut à peine le temps de poser la tête sur l'oreiller, qu'elle avait déjà sombré dans un sommeil profond.

**A suivre.**

**Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui!**

**Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette première prise de contact avec le futur? Et du chapitre en général?**

**Question qui n'a (presque) rien à voir avec ce chapitre : est-ce que vous trouveriez utile de mettre une résumé de ce qu'il s'est passé dans les chapitres précédent en début de chapitre? Ainsi qu'une liste des personnages?**

**Bonne soirée à tou(te)s et à la semaine prochaine!**


	3. Répartition

**Bonjour, bonjour,**

**J'espère que vous allez bien tous!**

**Tout d'abord j'aimerais remercier les nouveaux followers : et tatilitalita (même si ce n'est pas uniquement cette fic que tu suis =)).**

**Je remercie également mes deux reviewer, ils sont là bas dans le fond est toujours en un seul morceau, vous pouvez donc laisser des review sans craindre pour votre santé! Et en plus je répond avec un petit message privé =). Ils/Elles m'ont d'ailleurs tou(te)s les deux conseiller de mettre un résumé en début de chapitre!**

**Comme chaque semaine, je m'excuse par avance des fautes que vous riquez de trouver dans ce chapitre! (Antidote ne fais malheureusement pas tout).**

***grosse voix du monsieur de NBC***

**previously on _Ce qui adviendra :_**

**La situation se dégrade dans le monde magique Anglais. Voldemort prend indirectement le pouvoir du ministère. Harry, Hermione et Ron sont obligés de fuir lors du mariage de Fleur et Bill. Harry veut que Sélénia vienne avec eux, mais elle refuse. Retour à Poudlard pour Sélénia, Ginny et Neville. Il est décidé que Neville prendra l'apparence de Harry sur le quai 9 3/4 pour faire diversion auprès des Mangemorts. Severus Rogue est nommé Directeur de Poudlard, mais n'a pas accès au bureau de Dumbledore (le chateau se rebelle un peu en somme).Les Carrow, deux mangemorts sont nommés responsable de la discipline et professeurs de DCFM et d'étude des moldus. Une nouvelle loi entre en vigueur, interdisant l'accès à l'école de Magie aux élèves nés-moldus. Dean Thomas est contraint de fuir le chateau.**

**Pendant ce temps en 1978, Lily prépare une potion nécessitant une plante ne poussant qu'un soir de pleine lune au coeur de la forêt interdite, persuadée que Dumbledore n'aurait jamais laissé Remus errer dans la forêt sous sa forme de loup. **

**Les maraudeurs ne se sont pas réellement remis de la "blague" faite par Sirius, et l'ambiance au sein du groupe est tendue. James implore Sirius de les rejoindre pour la pleine lune, arguant le fait que le loup semble plus agité que d'habitude. Ils ne parviennent pas à trouver Peter, et décident donc de passer la pleine lune sans lui. les deux animagus amène le loup dans la forêt, ce dernier sens Lily et la prend en chasse. Les deux animagus la sauve et le trio se réfugie dans un temple de Guérisseuse. Le loup cherche à les attaquer, Sirius va pour jeter un sort, mais sa magie entre en contact avec une stèle, et le quatuor se retrouve projetter dans le futur en 1998. Ils tombent sur MacGonagall qui les amènent à Rogue, se dernier, avec l'aide de Yael, une Guérisseuse modifie leurs apparences et leurs identités.**

**James : Jacob Canter**

**Sirius : Silver Canter**

**Remus : Ryan Wolf**

**Lily : Lucia Wolf**

**Voilà pour le résumé!**

**Je vous souhaites une bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 3 : Répartition.**

Lorsque Lily se leva le lendemain matin, elle trouva les maraudeurs attablés devant un petit-déjeuner copieux. Une pile de journaux se trouvait par terre. Le regard de la rouquine se posa sur la colonne de papier, qui offrait un large dégradé de jaune. 20 ans, ces journaux allaient lui permettre de comprendre les 20 années qu'elle avait loupées. Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé, à côté de James, et voulut se saisir du premier journal qui lui tomba sous la main, mais Remus l'en empêcha.

- D'abord, tu prends ton petit-déjeuner, ces journaux peuvent encore attendre.

James lui tendit une tasse de thé chaud, Lily le remercia. Elle se cala dans le fond du canapé, croisa les jambes, et observa les maraudeurs. Remus venait de se lancer dans une explication concernant les Guérisseuses. Il tenta de raconter leur histoire, une sorte de légende. Car, expliqua Remus, elles sont encore un mystère, puisqu'elles ne contredisent aucune des rumeurs qui circulent à leur sujet, pas même les plus folles. James lui tendit un toast, qu'elle accepta. Elle le grignota sans appétit. Elle posa sa tasse sur la table basse, et laissa les maraudeurs à leur discussion.

Lorsqu'elle fut dans la salle de bain, elle verrouilla la porte, se posta en face du miroir et commença à se brosser les cheveux. Lily adorait se brosser les cheveux, ça lui rappelait sa mère, et sa sœur. Lorsqu'elles étaient enfants, les filles Evans et leur mère se mettaient les unes derrière les autres et se démêlaient les cheveux, puis se coiffaient. Pour Lily, cela symbolisait encore aujourd'hui un calme et une sérénité que le foyer Evans avait perdus depuis longtemps, depuis que Lily avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière, depuis que sa sœur la jalousait. Mais aujourd'hui, le miroir lui renvoyait l'image d'une inconnue. Lily lâcha la brosse, qui heurta le carrelage dans un bruit sourd. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux, et sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue. Elle avait peur, peur de ce que lui réservait ce futur. Elle ne voulait pas savoir, elle ne voulait pas lire ses journaux. Elle avait seulement 17 ans bordel. 17 ans et la vie devant elle, elle voulait garder l'insouciance que lui conférait sa jeunesse. Elle voulait garder ce sentiment d'inconnue, d'appréhension, lorsqu'elle imaginait son futur. Et là, là, tout allait lui être envoyé en pleine face, sans qu'elle n'ait rien demandé. Alors, oui, elle était terrorisée, car elle savait que ses rêves voleraient en éclats à l'instant où elle sortirait de cette chambre. Lily sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit frapper à la porte.

- Lily… euh Lucia, tu viens, la Guérisseuse est là.

La douceur de la voix de Remus résonna dans la salle de bain.

- J'arrive, donnez-moi cinq minutes.

Lorsqu'elle aperçut la Guérisseuse, Lily eut un sursaut. La jeune femme qui se tenait devant elle était à peu de chose près le portrait craché de Yael. Lily lui donnait 25 ans, elle avait de longs cheveux auburn, et des yeux chocolat. Elle était vêtue d'un pantalon et d'un corset en cuir, était chaussée de bottes marrons, et ses épaules soutenaient une cape, elle aussi marron. Lily ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la ceinture à sa taille, la même que Yael.

- Je m'appelle Lawena, heureuse de te rencontrer Lucia.

Lily hocha la tête, et lui adressa un sourire.

- Bien, nous ne nous rendrons pas au chemin de traverse, c'est bien trop risqué. On va aller à Pré-au-Lard, il y a là-bas une boutique où vous trouverez tous ce qu'il vous faudra. Pour plus de sécurité, on va transplaner.

- Je pensais qu'on ne pouvait pas transplaner à l'intérieur de l'école ?

- C'est l'un des multiples avantages à être une Guérisseuse. Tenez-vous bien à moi.

Lily eut la désagréable sensation de s'enfoncer dans un siphon. C'était définitif, elle détestait ce moyen de transport. Lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol, elle vacilla quelques secondes, James la saisit par les épaules.

- Reste avec nous Lucia.

Lily se dégagea d'un geste de l'épaule et regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans une boutique de vêtements apparemment. De grandes tentures rouges séparaient l'espace en deux. Le parquet était marron foncé, et semblait ancien. Au plafond, les poutres qui maintenaient l'édifice étaient apparentes. La Guérisseuse s'éloigna d'eux, et s'assit sur le comptoir. Une vieille dame sortit de l'arrière-boutique, serra chaleureusement Lawena dans ses bras, et se dirigea vers les voyageurs temporels. Elle s'approcha de Lily et de James, et les prit dans ses bras. Sur le comptoir, la jeune femme affichait un air amusé.

- Lily, James je suis tellement heureuse de vous revoir.

- On se connaît ? demanda Lily.

- Oui, enfin pas encore, c'est moi qui ai fabriqué ta robe de mariée. Et le costume de James.

- Le quoi ? De qui ?

Lawena ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. La couturière pivota vers elle avec un air surpris.

- Ils ne sont pas au courant ? demanda-t-elle.

- Pas encore non.

- Au courant de quoi ? demanda brusquement Lily.

- Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs, je m'appelle Merwyn, je suis la tante de Lawena. Répondit-elle, éludant la question de Lily.

- Vous êtes une Guérisseuse ?

- Non, je suis née la seconde, c'était ma sœur la Guérisseuse. Que leur faut-il exactement ?

- Des uniformes, leurs livres et leurs matériels ont déjà dû arriver. Et de nouvelles baguettes.

Merwyn hocha la tête. Elle disparut dans l'arrière-boutique, lorsqu'elle refit son apparition, des cartons volaient derrière elle. Ils contenaient les fournitures scolaires du petit groupe. De nouveau elle disparut, mais cette fois-ci, elle revint avec des uniformes de Poudlard.

- J'en ai toujours quelque un en stock, passez-les, je les retoucherais directement sur vous.

Ils passèrent rapidement leurs uniformes, et Lily étouffa un rire lorsqu'elle aperçut Sirius et James. Leurs uniformes étaient beaucoup trop grands, ils ressemblaient à deux enfants ayant essayé les vêtements de leur père. Merwyn s'affaira autour d'eux, puis elle passa à Remus et enfin à Lily. En moins d'une demi-heure, elle avait ajusté les quatre uniformes. Puis, elle les entraîna dans l'arrière-boutique. De là, ils descendirent dans ce qui ressemblait à une cave. Les murs étaient recouverts de patrons et d'étagères pleines à craquer de tissus de toutes les couleurs. Incroyablement lumineuse, la cave ressemblait à une immense crypte. Merwyn les entraîna dans une seconde salle, ou les étagères étaient cette fois-ci remplies de baguette.

- C'est le stock d'Ollivander, ou du moins une partie, il avait senti la menace de Vous-savez-qui bien avant son enlèvement. Il m'a donc confié une partie de ses baguettes. Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu tout récupérer, leur expliqua-t-elle.

- Je sais que vous aviez l'habitude de prononcer son nom, mais à notre époque il a été placé sous tabou, dès qu'il est prononcé les Mangemort débarquent dans la minute, ajouta Lawena.

James voulut faire une remarque, mais Merwyn l'en empêcha d'un geste de la main. Elle tendit à chacun d'eux une baguette. Lily essaya la sienne sceptique, elle ne doutait pas du talent de Merwyn, mais même Ollivander n'avait pas réussi à lui trouver une baguette du premier coup. Celle-ci sembla chauffer entre ses doigts, elle voulut la lâcher, mais n'y parvint pas. Une douce chaleur l'envahit, les poils de ses bras se hérissèrent. La baguette venait de s'accorder avec elle, avec sa magie. Elle jeta un regard interrogateur à Merwyn.

- Je vous connais Lily, c'est pour ça qu'il m'a été plus simple de sélectionner une baguette.

Sirius posa à regret son ancienne baguette, et prit la nouvelle en main, elle était en bois de cèdre et contenait un cheveu de Guérisseuse, une baguette difficile à adopter et à manier d'après Merwyn. Lawena étouffa un rire, et souffla quelque chose à sa tante. Cette dernière esquissa un sourire, le regard toujours posé sur Sirius. James fut choisi par une baguette en bois de chêne, elle contenait des crins de centaure, Lily quant à elle, prit une baguette en bois de cerisier dont le principal élément était un crin de licorne. Remus fut surpris par la baguette qui le choisit, elle semblait plus puissante et plus en accord avec sa magie et avec le loup. Le simple sort de lévitation qu'il avait exécuté avait été bien plus puissant que tous ceux qu'il avait réalisés jusqu'à présent. Merwyn lui expliqua que cette baguette avait été fabriquée à partir d'un bouleau, et qu'à l'intérieur se trouvaient les poils d'une louve, plus précisément de la louve d'une Guérisseuse. Ainsi, la baguette permettrait de réunir la magie de Remus et celle du loup. Il voulut refuser la baguette et en demander une autre, mais le regard que posa Lawena sur lui l'en dissuada. Il pivota vers ses condisciples, la Guérisseuse s'était glissée entre eux et tendait ses mains devant elle. Il était temps de rentrer. Ils transplanèrent, et lorsque leurs pieds touchèrent de nouveau le sol, ils étaient au milieu des appartements qui leur avaient été attribués. Lawena leur adressa un signe de la tête, leur souhaita bonne chance et disparue. De nouveau Remus posa un regard perplexe sur sa baguette. Regard que surprit Lily, elle avança vers le lycan et lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- C'est la baguette, c'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression qu'elle renforce ma magie. Tu as vu le sort de lévitation que j'ai lancé ?

- Tu n'en avais jamais lancé d'aussi puissant, fit remarquer James.

- C'est normal, commença Lily.

- Comment ça, c'est normal ?

- Vous n'avez donc rien écouté en cours de Défense ? s'exclama la jeune fille. Le cours sur les loups-garous ?

- Abrège Lucia, abrège, grommela Sirius.

- Le prof nous a expliqué que le loup était un être à part entière, deux êtres qui se partagent un corps. Bref, ce type de loup en particulier est une créature magique, il possède donc sa propre magie. Je pense que les baguettes qui possèdent un cheveu de Guérisseuse permettent d'allier la magie du loup et celle de l'homme. C'est logique.

James allait rétorquer quelque chose lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Une petite femme avec un air carnassier entra dans les appartements, un Severus Rogue passablement énervé sur les talons. La femme se dirigea vers les quatre Griffondors et leur ordonna de la suivre.

- Ils n'iront nulle part Alecto.

Rogue s'interposa entre le petit groupe et la Mangemort. Elle le fusilla du regard.

- Tu connais les ordres Severus. Aucun sangs-de-bourbes. Le maitre a été clair.

- N'oublie pas à qui tu t'adresses. Je connais les ordres. Ils ont été vérifiés. Ce sont des sangs-purs, tous les quatre.

- Rien ne le prouve.

- Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre Alecto. N'oublie pas ou se trouve ta place.

Lily frémit. La situation était bien pire qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Voldemort contrôlait Poudlard. Son regard glissa sur Severus. Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Elle avait toujours su qu'il avait de mauvaises fréquentations, mais de là à devenir un Mangemort. Rogue ordonna à Alecto Carrow de partir. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de quitter les appartements. Lorsqu'elle passa le seuil de la porte, elle jeta aux Griffondors un regard qui leur fit froid dans le dos. Severus lui emboita le pas sans même un regard pour Lily. Il avait honte, honte qu'elle le voit comme ça. Il accéléra le pas, évitant de croiser les élèves. Lorsqu'il fut dans son bureau, il se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil et se prit la tête entre les mains. C'est tout ce dont il avait rêvé, la revoir, juste une fois. De nouveau entendre son rire, plonger son regard dans le sien. Mais là, tout ce qu'il y avait vu c'était de l'incompréhension, de la peur. Un coup sec contre la porte le sortit de ses pensées. Il se redressa, prit cet air détaché et froid que tous lui connaissaient et articula un « entrez » sec. La porte s'ouvrit sur Sélénia. La jeune Black avait, une fois de plus, utilisé sa baguette comme pic à cheveux. Elle s'approcha du bureau, droite et fière, comme son rang le lui ordonnait.

- Vous avez demandé à me voir professeur Rogue.

Il avait demandé à tout le monde de l'appeler « monsieur le directeur » lorsqu'il ne donnait pas de cours. Sélénia était la seule à l'appeler « professeur » en toutes circonstances. Elle lui montrait qu'elle le méprisait. Lorsqu'elle agissait comme ça, le maitre des potions voyait Narcissa, et il s'imaginait aisément Walburga Black se comporter de la sorte. Depuis qu'elle était revenue, la jeune femme agissait comme une sang-pure, comme tout ce que son père abhorrait, c'est en partie pour ça qu'il ne parvenait pas à la détester. Ça et le fait que Yael était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une amie.

- Oui. Quatre nouveaux élèves sont arrivés des îles irlandaises dans la nuit. L'un d'eux est un loup-garou. Vous passerez les nuits de pleine lune avec lui et fabriquerez la potion tue-loup. Vous pouvez disposer.

Sélénia lui tourna le dos et claqua la porte. Severus expira lentement et s'appuya contre le dossier du fauteuil. Ils le détestaient tous, pour ce qu'il avait fait, pour ce qu'il était. Mais aucun ne savait qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, à aucun moment.

OoOoO

Ils avaient passé l'après-midi à éviter autant que possible la pile de journaux, se divertissant autant qu'ils le pouvaient. Il était bientôt 19 h 30, et James était en pleine partie d'échecs version sorcier avec Sirius lorsque Remus leur fit remarquer qu'ils devaient absolument lire les journaux qu'on leur avait apportés, et qu'il était inutile de tourner autour du pot indéfiniment.

- Tu les as lus toi ?

- Non.

- Et toi Lucia ?

- Non, et je ne veux pas les lire. J'ai trop peur de ce que l'on pourrait y trouver.

Les trois garçons posèrent leurs regards sur la jeune femme. Lily venait de dire tout haut ce qu'ils pensaient tout bas. Ils avaient peur. Peur de ce que leur réservait cet avenir. James avait peur de voir ses rêves brisés. Sirius avait peur d'être devenu comme ses parents. Et Remus, Remus avait peur d'affronter cette solitude qui le hantait. Il savait que les autres auraient une famille, et il savait que lui n'en aurait jamais.

- Il y aura bien un moment où l'on n'aura plus le choix, fit doucement remarquer Remus.

- Alors on les lira à ce moment-là, mais pas avant.

- Est-ce que c'est vraiment utile de repousser l'inéluctable ? demanda Sirius.

Lily hocha la tête négativement. Elle jeta un regard à la pile de journaux qui se trouvait à côté d'elle. Elle tendit la main vers le premier, le plus récent. Sa main tremblait. Le journal lui échappa et tomba sur le sol, dévoilant une affiche qui avait été glissée à l'intérieur. Lily étouffa un cri. Sur le morceau de papier se trouvait la photo de James. La légende indiquait : « Indésirable n° 1 Harry Potter ». James s'approcha d'elle, tandis que Sirius ramassait l'affiche.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Mais le jeune Black n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte des appartements s'ouvrait sur McGonagall. Elle jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce, vit Sirius avec l'avis de recherche à la main, et James tenir Lily par les épaules. Les mains de la jeune femme tremblaient.

- Il est temps.

Remus hocha lentement la tête, il entraîna Sirius à sa suite. Il tenait toujours l'affiche lorsque McGonagall les conduisit devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Elle la lui retira des mains et la fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette. Elle se mit face au petit groupe, et leur adressa un faible sourire. Elle pivota sur elle-même et poussa les portes de la Grande Salle. Le plafond magique était orageux, et les bougies ne suffisaient pas à éclairer toute la pièce. Rogue se tenait devant un pupitre, le Choixpeau à la main. Lily avança d'un pas hésitant, il n'y avait pas un seul bruit dans la Grande Salle, la plupart des visages étaient fermés, voire méfiants. Lily commença à se sentir mal, elle saisit la main du Maraudeurs se trouvant à ses côtés. Le petit groupe avança jusqu'à l'estrade. Rogue se plaça face à eux.

- Vous allez être répartis dans une des quatre maisons, Serpentard, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle ou Griffondor. Lucia Wolf s'il-vous-plait.

Lily lâcha la main qu'elle tenait et s'avança d'un pas hésitant. Pas de chanson, et le Choixpeau qui semblait plus rapiécé que jamais. Son regard tomba sur les Carrow, elle baissa les yeux, et se plaça devant Severus, qui lui posa le Choixpeau sur la tête.

- Griffondor.

Le Choixpeau n'eut pas besoin de hurler, sa voix résonna dans le silence de la Grande Salle. Lily se releva. Aucun cri, aucun applaudissement ne s'élevèrent de la table des rouge et or, juste des regards fermés, surtout parmi les septièmes années. Lily manqua de trébucher lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers la table. Elle s'assit à l'une des extrémités, elle aurait voulu disparaître, rentrer chez elle, et ne parvenait pas à oublier ce que venait de lui dire le Choixpeau. Elle se rendit à peine compte que James venait lui aussi d'être envoyé à Griffondor. Il prit place à côté de Lily, et lui adressa un faible sourire. Bientôt ils furent rejoints par Sirius et Remus.

Severus retourna à sa place et frappa des mains, presque aussitôt, des plats apparurent au centre de la table. Seuls des murmures s'élevaient des tables, des murmures tellement étrangers au brouhaha habituel. Une septième année glissa vers eux, elle avait de longs cheveux noirs maintenus en chignon à l'aide de sa baguette, et des yeux bleus pailletés de gris. Elle était le portrait craché de la Guérisseuse qui les avait accueillis, mais ses traits, sa manière de se tenir rappelaient quelqu'un à Lily, sans qu'elles ne parviennent à y apposer un nom. La jeune fille s'approcha de Remus.

- C'est toi le loup-garou ? Sélénia Black, tu passeras tes pleines lunes avec moi.

- Black… souffla Lily.

- Comme dans Sirius Black, oui.

- Tu es…

- Un loup-garou ? Non pas encore.

Un septième année, un grand brun se rapprocha d'eux et s'adressa à Remus.

- C'est une apprentie Guérisseuse, crois-moi, elle est bien plus dangereuse que toi. T'es en terrain conquis ici. Au fait, je me présente Neville Longdubas. Ne faites pas attention au caractère de chien de Sé', en temps normal elle est parfaitement adorable.

Cette dernière haussa un sourcil à la remarque du jeune homme, et se retint tant bien que mal de lui tirer la langue.

Remus eut l'impression d'un miracle, il avait suffi que Neville et Sélénia leur adresse la parole pour que les autres élèves ne les sollicitent ne serait-ce que d'un signe de tête. Son regard tomba sur Sirius, qui détaillait Sélénia, comme pour trouver la moindre ressemblance, il avait l'air abasourdi, et tenait toujours sa fourchette devant lui, un morceau de poulet accroché au couvert. Ce fut au tour de Remus de dévisager la jeune femme. Elle était en pleine conversation avec Neville Longdubas, un air grave sur le visage. Remus ne put s'empêcher de trouver des ressemblances, dans le regard, dans sa manière de se tenir, même dans l'expression qu'elle arborait, la même que Sirius pouvait avoir. C'était étrange se retrouver à la même table qu'elle, la fille de son meilleur ami, Remus eut du mal à s'imaginer Sirius papa. Et pourtant… Puis il repensa à l'avis de recherche. James aussi était père. Et lui dans tout ça, lui, Remus Lupin, avait-il des enfants ? Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et replongea dans son assiette, il ne devait pas rêver, jamais il n'en aurait, ce voyage ne ferait que lui confirmer cette réalité. Son regard glissa sur James. Les yeux du maraudeurs faisaient des aller et retour entre Sélénia et Sirius, lui aussi cherchait des ressemblances. Puis son regard glissa vers Lily, elle semblait perdue, ses yeux passaient de Sirius à Sélénia, puis à James, et de nouveau à Sirius à toute vitesse. Remus posa sa main sur celle de la jeune femme. Lily fixa son regard sur le lycan.

- Calme-toi, tu ne crains rien, on est là.

Lily hocha lentement la tête. Elle suffoquait, elle s'agrippa à la main de Remus, s'il la lâchait, elle sombrerait. De son pouce, il dessina des cercles sur le dos de sa main. Elle sembla s'apaiser, il lui intima de manger. De nouveau elle hocha lentement la tête, et, dégageant sa main, entreprit de se servir.

De nouveau Rogue frappa dans ses mains. Les plats disparurent, les préfets se levèrent, demandant à tous les élèves de les suivre. Sirius se plaça derrière Sélénia, Neville et deux autres filles de Griffondor. Ainsi placé, il pouvait suivre leur conversation.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il ne t'a pas nommée Préfète en Chef, lança une petite blonde.

- Ça lui aurait donné trop de pouvoir, rétorqua Neville.

- Comment ça ? demanda la rouquine qui les accompagnait.

- Les nouvelles règles de Poudlard se basent sur le rang de sang, de par le sang de ma lignée je suis placée au-dessus des sangs-purs.

- Comment ça ?

- Les Guérisseuses sont placées comme sang pur parmi les sangs purs, et quand tu prends la généalogie des Black, il n'y a pas un seul moldus depuis la naissance de la lignée. Résultat des courses, même Malfoy passe pour un sang de bourbe à côté de moi.

La petite blonde ricana, puis sembla remarquer les maraudeurs, et se plaça à leur hauteur. Elle avait un visage mutin, des yeux caramel et de lourdes boucles blondes.

- Moi c'est Calysto, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Lily, je suis en sixième année. Et la rouquine là, c'est Ginny, elle est aussi en sixième année. Vous entrez directement en septième année c'est ça ?

- Oui, moi c'est Jacob, lui c'est Silver, mon frère. Et là c'est Ryan et Lucia.

- Vous venez d'où ?

- Des îles au nord de l'Irlande.

- C'est vrai que vous apprenez la magie primitive ?

- Laisse-les respirer un peu ! l'interrompit Sélénia. On arrive.

Les Griffondors pénétrèrent dans leur Salle Commune. James regarda autour de lui, absolument rien n'avait changé, les fauteuils, les teintures, tout était identique à la Salle Commune qu'ils avaient quittée. Calysto leur souhaita bonne nuit, Neville entraîna les garçons vers leur dortoir, laissant Sélénia et Lily seules.

Lorsque les garçons arrivèrent dans la chambre, ils furent surpris de constater qu'il y avait huit lits alors qu'ils n'étaient que quatre. Neville leur présenta leur camarade de chambre, Seamus Finnigan, qui les toisa et leur adressa un sourire forcé. Sirius jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce, sur cinq des lits inoccupés, il fut curieux de constater qu'au pied de trois d'entre eux se trouver des malles, portant les initiales _HP, RW_ et _DT_. Trois malles sans initiales se trouvaient au pied des trois autres lits. Sirius se dirigea vers l'un d'eux et s'y allongea. Il souhaita bonne nuit à James et aux deux autres Griffondors, et rabattit les rideaux autour de lui. Il s'allongea sur le dos et fixa le haut de son lit, les bords du baldaquin étaient abimés par des gravures. Il se mit debout pour essayer de les déchiffrer. Il hoqueta de surprise lorsqu'il reconnut sa propre écriture. Rogue avait poussé le vice jusqu'à lui donner son ancien lit. Il se laissa tomber sur le matelas et ferma les yeux. Une fille, il avait une fille, ou plutôt, son futur lui avait une fille. Il ne savait pas comment encaisser, comment digérer la nouvelle. Et James, son presque frère avait lui aussi un fils. Qui était absent, qui était recherché. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quelle relation ils avaient, Sélénia et Harry. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quel père il était, ou plutôt serait. Sirius secoua la tête. Prit une longue inspiration, et expira lentement tout l'air de ses poumons. Il ne devait pas y penser, par pour le moment. Il roula sur le côté, ferma les yeux et se laissa sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

OoOoO

Lily emboita le pas de Sélénia. Elle gravit les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir des filles. Ce fut comme si elle n'avait jamais quitté son époque. Elle nota la présence de cinq lits, alors que les septièmes années n'étaient que quatre. Elle voulut questionner la jeune femme, mais son regard l'en dissuada. Ok, sujet tabou, ou pas loin. Elle mènerait son enquête seule, comme elle l'avait fait lorsqu'elle avait soupçonné la condition de Remus ou la véritable identité des Maraudeurs. Lily s'assit en tailleur sur le lit qui lui avait été assigné et d'un coup de baguette ferma les rideaux. Elle se retrouva plongée dans la pénombre, seule la lueur des bougies filtrait au travers du baldaquin. Elle entendit les filles chuchoter sans saisir ce qu'elles disaient. Une larme roula le long de sa joue, venant mourir à la naissance de ses seins. Elle ferma les yeux, essuya d'un revers de main cette foutu larme. Elle se laissa tomber sur le dos. Elle n'était pas seule. Elle n'aurait pas à affronter ce futur seule. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Lily n'aurait jamais cru vivre ça un jour, et encore moins avec les maraudeurs. Elle fixa le plafond du baldaquin, invoquant mentalement Morphée.

**A Suivre.**

**Voilà!**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! N'hésitez en aucun cas à me faire vous remarque, elles seront les bienvenues!**

**Je sais que c'est répétitif, et moi-même en tant que lectrice je ne laisse pas systématiquement des reviews, mais c'est un petit geste qui fais toujours plaisir, et qui montre l'intérêt que vous portez à cette fic! Il en va de même pour le désintérêt, n'hésitez pas à me sire pourquoi vous n'avez pas aimé =).**

**Pour le prochain chapitre, souhaitez-vous que je vous fasse un petit speech sur les Guérisseuses ou pas? C'est à vous de voir, il est de toute manière presque prêt!**

**Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette histoire de journaux? Je dois vous avouer que je n'en suis pas très satisfaite, et que j'ai l'impression de tourner autour du pot! Mais en tout les cas, un chapitre entier leur sera consacrés!**

**Je vous souhaites un bon weekend et une bonne semaine!**

**Eliane Gil'**


	4. Premier jour

**Bonjour, bonjour!**

**Pas de blabla aujourd'huir, je suis en retard pour le boulot!**

**Un grand merci au reviewer et nouveaux follower! Et encore pardon pour les fautes que vous riquez de trouver!**

**Je vous souhaites une bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 4** :

Ryan s'étira paresseusement, émergeant lentement d'un sommeil de plomb. Il repéra la respiration lente et presque inaudible de Jacob, celle plus bruyante de Silver, et une troisième, qui aurait dû être celle de Peter. Il se figea. Au fond de lui, le loup s'agita, grogna. Il le sentait de plus en plus souvent, de plus en plus fort, même en dehors des pleines lunes. Ryan se débarrassa de ses couvertures et sortit précipitamment de son lit. Le dortoir des Griffondor, identique et pourtant différent, envahit son champ de vision. Il chancela avant de reprendre ses esprits. Tout lui revint en mémoire, les souvenirs claquèrent au creux de son esprit comme une gifle. Il n'était plus chez lui. Ils avaient voyagé de vingt ans dans le futur. Le lycan dut s'asseoir. La tête lui tournait, ou bien était-ce celle du loup ? Il ne savait plus. Il dissimula son visage entre ses mains. Comment ce voyage avait-il pu avoir un impact sur le loup ? Après tout il n'était rien d'autre que la part d'ombre de Ryan, tapis, tout au fond de son esprit, de son corps, et attendant patiemment la pleine lune. Une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter. En relevant la tête, il croisa le regard de Neville.

- La pleine lune n'est que dans quelques jours, mais si tu as un problème avec le loup, tu devrais aller voir Sélénia, elle doit déjà être levée.

- Merci.

Neville haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, laissant Ryan seul. Ce dernier se leva, enfila l'uniforme que lui avait prêté l'école, et descendit les marches qui le séparaient de la salle commune quatre à quatre. Il y trouva Sélénia assisse au fond d'un fauteuil. Elle avait posé un livre ouvert sur ses genoux, mais son regard semblait se perdre dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Ryan prit place en face d'elle. Il scruta son visage quelques secondes. C'était indéniable, elle ressemblait à son père, et son aura dégageait la même puissance que celle des filles Black. Mais il y avait quelque chose en plus, une chose que Ryan ne parvenait pas à définir, quelque chose qui avait aussitôt apaisé le loup. Cela devait venir de sa mère, la Guérisseuse qu'ils avaient vue à leur arrivée à n'en point douter. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, Sélénia posa son regard sur lui.

- Le loup ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Je ne devrais pas le sentir... Enfin, je veux dire que d'habitude c'est comme s'il n'existait pas, et là...

- Déjà, sache qu'il est toujours présent, il n'est pas une partie de toi. C'est un être différent, mais vous partagez le même corps. C'est pour cela qu'ils sont si violents lors des nuits de pleine lune, ils ont été prisonniers pendant si longtemps.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, ses boucles noires cascadèrent le long de son bras, elle affichait un sourire doux.

- Tu es né loup ?

- Non, j'ai été mordu.

- Dans ce cas, celui qui t'a mordu devait être très puissant. Ne bouge pas.

Sélénia se leva et se dirigea vers le dortoir des filles. Elle croisa Lucia dans le couloir, qui lui adressa un signe de tête. Cette dernière vint s'asseoir à côté de Ryan et lui offrit un maigre sourire. Elle semblait un peu hébétée.

- J'étais persuadé d'avoir rêvé.

La banalité de la phrase sembla la faire sourire. Elle venait de voyager dans le futur, de se réveiller dans le même dortoir que la fille de Black. Et tout ce qu'elle trouvait à dire c'était ça ! Elle sentit la main de Ryan se refermer autour de la sienne. Ils étaient devenus amis il y a deux ans, lorsqu'elle avait découvert qu'il était un loup-garou. Ils se voyaient le plus souvent à la bibliothèque, le seul endroit ou le reste des Maraudeurs ne venait que rarement. Il avait été là lorsque ses parents avaient eu leur accident, il avait été là lorsqu'elle avait été larguée, il avait été là à chaque fois. Elle avait été là après une pleine lune particulièrement douloureuse, lorsqu'il lui avait fallu accuser le contre coup et qu'il n'avait pas voulu inquiéter ses meilleurs amis. Lucia referma ses doigts sur ceux de Ryan.

Des bruits de pas leur indiquèrent le retour de Sélénia, qui posa une fiole en face du loup-garou. De nouveau la présence de la jeune femme suffit à calmer le loup.

— Bois, ça va endormir le loup. Pour la pleine lune, je te donnerais une potion _tue-loup_.

Neville passa à côté d'eux, jetant à peine un regard à Ryan et Lucia. Sélénia pivota sur elle-même et emboîta le pas au Griffondor. Au moment où le tableau commença à s'ouvrir, elle inspira, se redressa, et releva le menton, adoptant une posture aristocrate. Le lycan la suivit du regard. Il ne parvenait pas à définir le rôle de Sélénia, sa place au sein des rouges et ors. Ce qui émanait d'elle en faisait un leader, et elle semblait vouloir affirmer son statut de sang-pur, tout en s'impliquant le moins possible. Ryan ferma les yeux quelques secondes et se releva brusquement, lâchant la main de Lucia, qui retomba sur l'accoudoir. Jacob se tenait debout devant les escaliers. Dans ses yeux se mêlaient de l'incompréhension et de la jalousie. Le rouge monta aux joues de Ryan, qui sortit précipitamment de la salle commune. Aussitôt imité par Jacob. C'est le moment que Silver choisit pour descendre à la volée la série de marches qui séparaient le dortoir de la salle. Il se posta au côté de Lucia.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

— Aucune idée, répondit sèchement Lucia.

— A priori on est coincé là pour un bon moment, donc même si tu considères que c'est entièrement de ma faute, il va falloir que l'on soit courtois les uns envers les autres.

Il lui adressa un sourire charmeur et quitta à son tour la salle commune, laissant Lucia seule au milieu du salon des rouges et or. Silver se dépêcha de rattraper Jacob. Il eut à peine jeté un regard à son frère qu'il sut immédiatement ce qui n'allait pas. Le jeune homme soupira. Il avait fallu que Jacob tombe amoureux, bien qu'il continue farouchement de le nier, de la seule fille qui, à défaut de le détester, ne le portait pas dans son cœur. Et en plus de ça, il s'était mis en tête qu'il se passait quelque chose entre elle et Ryan. Silver secoua la tête, actuellement, ils avaient d'autres chats à fouetter. Il avait beau afficher une certaine joie de vivre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter et d'avoir peur, peur de cet avenir auquel il avait décidé de ne pas penser. Il avait peur, car cette époque semblait plus sombre, plus douloureuse que celle qu'ils avaient quittée. Lorsqu'il passa les portes de la grande salle, il fut frappé par le calme qu'il y régnait. Des visages fermés, à toutes les tables, des visages inquiets, certains qui scrutaient le plafond dans l'attente des hiboux. Silver et Jacob prirent place à côté de Ryan, en face de Neville et Sélénia qui étaient pris dans une discussion dont les murmures étaient inaudibles. Assise quelques mètres plus loin se trouvaient Ginny et Calypso, toutes deux penchées sur un emploi du temps. Minerva McGonagall se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la table des Griffondor et se posta derrière Sélénia et Neville.

— Miss Black, vous ne m'avez toujours pas donné les dates de sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch.

— C'est parce que je ne compte pas en faire.

— Et pourquoi donc ?

— Parce que je ne veux pas être capitaine de l'équipe. Professeur, je tiens à vous rappeler que j'ai évité d'en faire partie pendant six ans.

Silver manqua de s'étouffer lorsqu'il entendit la phrase prononcée par Sélénia. Comment sa fille ne pouvait-elle pas aimer le Quidditch !? Pourquoi McGonagal la voulait-elle absolument comme capitaine, si elle n'avait jamais fait partie de l'équipe ?

— Sé, tu es la seule apte à être capitaine de cette équipe, lança Ginny qui avait glissé jusqu'au petit groupe. Tout le monde te le dira, en plus tu es intouchable.

— Je ne veux pas être capitaine, rétorqua sèchement l'intéressée, ignorant la dernière remarque de la rousse.

— Miss Black, laissez-moi vous expliquer quelque chose. J'ai l'espoir fou que cette année notre équipe gagne le tournoi. Donc, faites-moi le plaisir de massacrer l'équipe de Serpentard.

McGonagall s'était légèrement penché en avant, et avait maintenant les deux mains appuyées sur la table, les yeux rivés vers Sélénia, qui se contenta d'un hochement de tête. La directrice des Griffons sembla satisfaite, laissa l'insigne de capitaine à la jeune Black et se dirigea vers la table des professeurs. Ginny se pencha sur l'emploi du temps de sa condisciple, sur lequel un nouvel intitulé de cours venait d'apparaître.

- Tu as réussi à prendre Alchimie finalement ?

- Oui, je pense que je suis la seule d'ailleurs.

- Ah les privilèges du sang ! s'exclama Neville.

- Ce qui lui valut un regard foudroyant de Sélénia. Le jeune Longdubat ricana, et Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.

- On sera deux, je l'ai pris également, fit doucement remarquer Lucia. Par contre, ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que l'étude des moldus soit obligatoire.

- Elle se gifla mentalement lorsqu'elle croisa les regards suspicieux de Neville et Ginny, et ajouta :

- Le professeur McGonagall nous a présenté les cours lors de notre arrivée, elle nous a dit que l'étude des moldus était une matière optionnelle.

Sélénia jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son emploi du temps et fronça les sourcils. Aucun d'eux n'avait réellement pris le temps de consulter leurs emplois du temps. S'ils étaient présents à Poudlard depuis presque une semaine, les cours n'avaient pas encore réellement commencé, la semaine précédente ayant été consacrée à « tester » les ascendances et les aptitudes magiques de chaque élève. Aussi, lorsqu'elle avisa le nom du professeur d'étude des moldus, elle fronça les sourcils avant de le souffler à Neville, dont le visage s'obscurcit presque immédiatement. Calypso se pencha vers eux et serra les mâchoires.

- Carrow nous donnera les cours. Étude des moldus mon cul.

Elle ramassa ses affaires d'un geste sec et sortit de la Grande Salle d'un pas rapide. Elle croisa Malfoy et le bouscula. Ce dernier pivota sur lui-même, et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, il avisa Black, et se dirigea d'un pas fier vers la table des rouges et ors. Ginny donna un coup de coude à Sélénia, lui indiquant Malfoy de la tête. Jacob se contorsionna pour jeter un rapide coup d'œil au Serpentard. Son visage était émacié, et s'il essayait de garder de la prestance et de la fierté, on sentait qu'il avait peur, qu'il avait été détruit. D'une manière qui se voulut nonchalante, il s'assit à côté de Sélénia, le dos contre la table.

- Alors Black, il paraît que tu as été nommée capitaine ?

- Dis-moi Malfoy, tu n'as pas peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose au milieu de tous ces rouges et or ?

- Vous ne me faites pas peur Black, n'oublie pas que je porte les bonnes couleurs. Celle que toi et ton père auriez dû porter. Il affichait un air satisfait.

Sélénia manqua de perdre son sang-froid, elle resserrât sa prise sur sa fourchette et pivota vers le blond. Neville se pencha vers l'emploi du temps de Ginny, l'air de rien. Le poing de Sélénia s'était serré au point de faire blanchir les jointures de ses doigts.

- N'oublie pas ta place Malfoy, ma famille, mon sang me place au-dessus de toi, rétorqua-t-elle d'un air hautain.

- Pense à ma proposition, lui lança-t-il en se redressant.

Il se dirigea d'un pas souple vers le Hall, aussitôt imité par Grabbe et Goyle. Ginny pivota vers Sélénia un air interrogateur collé au visage. La jeune Black esquiva la question de la rouquine, se leva, balança son sac sur son épaule et se dirigea vers sa salle de cours. Ginny posa son regard sur Neville qui haussa les épaules. Le manège de la rousse eut au moins le mérite de faire sourire Seamus, qui n'en menait pas large depuis que son meilleur ami avait dû partir. Alors que les maraudeurs s'apprêtaient à se lever, Neville leur indiqua rapidement le chemin pour rejoindre leur cours de métamorphose. Ryan le remercia et entraîna le reste du groupe à sa suite.

- Elle joue très bien le rôle de sang-pur, commenta Silver.

- Sélénia ?

- Oui, elle se comporte comme une parfaite Black…

- Je pense que ça lui coute. Ce matin, quand elle est sortie, elle m'a fait penser à un acteur qui entre en scène…Fit remarquer Lily.

- Comment ça ?

-Quand j'étais à l'école primaire… Les moldus sont obligés d'aller à l'école dès leur plus jeune âge, expliqua-t-elle. Bref, j'ai fait du théâtre, et souvent, avant d'entrer sur scène, ma professeure avait la même attitude que celle de Sélénia ce matin, avant qu'elle ne quitte la Salle Commune.

-Son rôle reste difficile à définir auprès des Griffondors. C'est comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose d'elle et de Neville, ajouta Ryan.

-Ça ne va pas Silver ?

-Je pensais seulement à ce que Malfoy lui avait dit. Cette proposition.

-Oui et bien ?

- Il ne peut s'agir que d'un mariage. Et si les Malfoy s'abaissent à vouloir se lier à des traitres à leur sang, des Griffondor qui plus est, c'est qu'ils ont besoin de placer des pions, juste au cas où.

- Lucia sembla choquée par les propos de Silver. Jacob fronça les sourcils, mais dut admettre que c'était plausible.

- Comment peux-tu être sûr de ça ?

- J'ai grandi dans une famille de sang-pur, en adoration face à la pureté du sang, ce qui sous-entend des mariages arrangés. Crois-moi, je maitrise le sujet.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la porte de la salle de cours, qui était ouverte. Ils se glissèrent à l'intérieur, et y trouvèrent Sélénia, un livre posé sur les genoux, installé sur une chaise qu'elle balançait d'avant en arrière, en appui contre les pieds de la table. Jacob dut se mordre la joue pour ne pas sourire. Du Silver tout craché. Lui aussi avait l'habitude de faire ça, en cours ou encore en examen, ce qui avait le don d'énerver les plus calmes de ses professeurs. Une lettre était posée sur le bureau en face d'elle. Lorsqu'elle les aperçut, elle laissa lourdement retomber sa chaise, se saisit de la lettre et la glissa dans sa poche. Elle continua de feuilleter son livre sans leur prêter la moindre attention. Du moins c'est ce qui leur sembla. Mais Ryan sentit le regard de Sélénia se poser sur son dos lorsqu'ils furent assis. Elle avait quelque chose d'animal dans sa façon d'être. Elle les jaugeait, comme un loup jaugeait tout être vivant s'aventurant sur son territoire, et elle n'avait pas encore décidé ce qu'elle ferait d'eux. Les élèves arrivèrent petit à petit, et très rapidement, Lucia se rendit compte que le cours serait commun avec les Serpentards. Elle soupira, et s'attira le regard noir d'une verte et argent. Mélanger les deux maisons « ennemies » semblait donc être une sorte de tradition. Le professeur McGonagall fit son entrée. Elle salua rapidement les élèves, leur présenta le programme de l'année et insista sur l'importance des ASPIC et de sa matière. Elle parcourut la salle avec un regard sérieux et pivota vers le tableau, et y inscrivit le mot _transmutation._

- L'un de vous peut-il me dire de quoi il s'agit exactement ?

Plusieurs mains se levèrent, la professeure ignora les Serpentard et finit par interroger Sélénia.

- Il s'agit de transformer un être humain en un autre être humain, ou encore en un objet ou un animal. Ça ne transformera pas sa nature propre, mais ça donnera l'illusion qu'elle a changée.

- C'est exact. 10 points pour Griffondor. C'est donc ce que nous étudierons tout au long du premier trimestre. Il est très important que vous sachiez que transformer la nature même d'un être humain est complexe. Vous travaillerez par groupe de deux. Dans un premier temps, vous vous contenterez de modifier la couleur de cheveux de votre partenaire.

Sélénia et Neville se mirent ensemble, tandis que Lucia se dirigeait vers Ryan, mais elle fut interceptée par Silver qui lui proposa de faire équipe avec elle, ce qu'elle accepta avec méfiance. Elle regarda autour d'elle, et constata que les Serpents et les Griffons ne se mélangeaient pas.

- Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas mis avec ton frère ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, on est là pour un bon bout de temps, autant que l'on devienne amis, ou au moins quelque chose d'approchant. Tu veux commencer ?

Lucia était surprise par la réaction du jeune homme. Non pas qu'elle haïssait les maraudeurs, mais d'ordinaire, ils ne parvenaient pas à s'entendre, leurs échanges finissaient souvent dans les cris, et aux mieux, ils étaient froids et distants. Jacob et Silver étaient arrogants, et donnaient en permanence l'impression de se foutre de tout. Ce dernier surtout, arborait un air hautain, et une grande gueule. Elle ne s'entendait qu'avec Ryan, si doux, si gentil. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu de contact avec Peter Pettigrow, il ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Lucia savait que c'était stupide, mais elle avait tendance à se fier à son instinct et à la première impression qu'elle avait des gens. Alors oui, le fait que Silver se montre plus cordial qu'à l'accoutumée la troubla. Au fond, peut-être s'était-elle trompée. Son regard glissa vers Jacob, ce que Silver perçut presque immédiatement.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de mater jeune fille. Du rouge pour mes cheveux ça peut être pas mal non ?

Lucia ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle s'exécuta, et la tignasse de Silver se colora en un rouge sang très Griffondorien. En retour, et sans lui demander son accord, le jeune homme colora les cheveux de la jeune femme en un bleu particulièrement électrique. Cette dernière pesta pour la forme, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à ses camarades. Avec Sélénia, Jacob et Ryan, ils faisaient partie des rares élèves à avoir réussi à jeter convenablement le sort. Beaucoup ne parvenaient à colorer qu'une seule mèche, et Neville avait ainsi offert à la jeune femme une mèche blanche, qui cascadait le long de son visage. Silver ne put s'empêcher de dévisager sa fille. Il cherchait des indices sur sa mère bien sûr, mais il cherchait aussi des ressemblances, des traits, des mimiques qu'elle aurait eus en commun avec lui. Il ne parvenait pas à réaliser ce que ce futur leur réservait, même si, comme l'avait signalé la Guérisseuse, il ne s'agissait que d'un futur parmi tant d'autres. Son regard glissa vers Jacob. Il le connaissait trop bien pour savoir qu'il n'allait pas bien. Et c'était autre chose que la peur qui les taraudait tous les quatre. La fin du cours arriva, Silver se glissa derrière Jacob.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Tu veux dire hormis ce voyage ?

Silver lui jeta un regard entendu. Jacob soupira et tendit l'avis de recherche qui était arrivé avec le journal ce matin.

- Ça. Voilà ce qu'il se passe. Il se rapprocha de Silver et chuchota. J'ai un fils, j'ai un fils et il est recherché ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe bordel !?

Jacob avait haussé la voix sur les derniers mots, et plusieurs têtes se retournèrent, et notamment celle de Neville, qui les observa quelque seconde. Sélénia quant à elle paraissait toujours aussi impassible, comme si le monde autour d'elle n'existait plus.

- On doit lire ces journaux, j'ai besoin de savoir !

- Tu penses vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ?

Jacob voulut répondre, mais les mots s'étouffèrent au fond de sa gorge. Bien sûr que non, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. On ne joue pas avec le temps, jamais. C'est trop dangereux. Pourtant il voulait savoir, savoir ce qui lui était arrivé, savoir qui était ce fils qu'il aurait, ou qu'il pourrait avoir. Jacob avait peur bien sûr, mais il était surtout en colère, et il ne savait pas pourquoi cette colère sourde le rongeait. Son regard glissa vers le dos de Sélénia, la longue tresse qui retenait ses cheveux était de nouveau enroulée autour de la baguette. Il ne l'avait pas encore entendue prononcer le nom d'Harry. Elle se tenait droite, fière, mais avec ce soupçon d'insolence qui caractérisait si bien Silver. Il soupira, ce qui attisa la curiosité de Silver. Il lui adressa un faible sourire qui ne le tromperait pas, il le savait, il était comme son frère, il le comprenait comme personne, anticipait ses peines avant même qu'elles ne l'aient touchée. Sans lui, il aurait sombré à de nombreuses reprises. Son regard tomba sur Lucia, elle discutait à voix basse avec Ryan, les Griffondors s'obstinant à ne pas leur adresser la parole. Les pensées de Jacob glissèrent de nouveau vers Neville et Sélénia, incontestablement, ils étaient les meneurs des rouges et ors, ou du moins des septièmes et sixièmes années qui ne feraient rien sans leur accord. Ils étaient donc tous les quatre condamnés à être des sortes de parias, tant que Neville et Sélénia n'avaient rien décidé.

Le reste de la journée se déroula dans un calme relatif. Il y eut bien quelques accrochages entre Serpentards et Griffondors, mais rien de notable. Poudlard était devenue sombre, trop sombre. Mais le cours que semblait craindre la majorité des élèves était celui d'étude des moldus. Encore personne ne l'avait eu, et ce serait au tour des deux maisons ennemies d'ouvrir le bal. Jacob essaya de se remémorer Alecto Carrow, une Serpentarde petite et trapue, qui trainait souvent avec Rosier et Rogue. Jacob leva les yeux au ciel. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit devenue une Mangemort. Il se souvenait plus clairement de son frère Amycus. Il était à Serpentard, en même année que lui. Il faisait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch, et était l'un des joueurs les plus violents que Jacob ait vus durant sa scolarité.

C'est donc avec une certaine dose d'appréhension que les Griffons se retrouvèrent devant la salle du cours d'étude des moldus. Les Serpents semblaient agités, et ne cessaient de provoquer les rouges et ors. Cherchant un moyen de leur faire perdre leur sang-froid et écoper d'une retenue, ou pire. Si Seamus faillit riposter, Sélénia le retint par le bras. Et Silver ne put qu'être admiratif de la maitrise dont elle faisait preuve, mais il le sentait, lorsqu'elle riposterait, ce serait violent.

Alecto Carrow arriva devant la salle de cours et leur ordonna de rentrer d'un ton sec, les élèves s'exécutèrent dans un silence de plomb, mais Silver le sentait, la majorité des Griffondors bouillonnaient intérieurement.

- Je suis le professeur Carrow. J'ai été engagé pour réparer les erreurs commises par Charity Burbage, qui fut professeur ici jusqu'à sa démission cet été.

- Démission est donc le nouveau synonyme d'assassinat ! marmonna Neville.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ?

- Qu'elle a été renvoyée, répondit calmement Sélénia.

Alecto Carrow fronça les sourcils devant l'aplomb avec lequel on venait de lui mentir. Mais il s'agissait de Black. Alors elle devait se taire, et ne surtout pas la malmener. Elle était intouchable selon les termes de Severus. Elle renifla avant de reprendre.

- Je disais donc. Votre regrettée professeure était pour la défense des moldus, elle préconisait même que les sorciers s'accouplent avec eux.

Les Serpentards ricanèrent, comme si l'on venait de leur raconter une bonne blague.

- Je suis donc ici, pour vous montrer en quoi les moldus nous sont inférieurs, et en quoi, nous, les sorciers devrions les remettre à leur place. Tous comme les sangs-de-bourbes, qui sont, comme vous le savez des voleurs de magie.

Neville se leva brusquement, Sélénia voulut le retenir, mais sa main n'agrippa que le tissu de sa robe de sorcier. Vingt minutes, il n'avait tenu que vingt minutes avant de sortir de ses gonds. La jeune femme s'efforçait de garder son calme.

- Combien de sang moldu avez-vous dans les veines.

- Pardon !

Alecto paraissait à la fois outrée, surprise, mais aussi admirative de l'audace de ce Griffondor. Un rictus s'étala sur ses lèvres. Celui-là, Severus ne pourrait pas l'empêcher de le punir.

- Je vous ai demandé combien de sang de moldu coulait dans vos veines.

- Sale impertinent.

Alecto Carrow tendit sa baguette vers lui. Elle allait le corriger ce sale gosse. Oui elle était une sang-mêlé, mais son moldu de père était mort depuis bien longtemps des mains de son frère. Elle s'apprêtait à jeter le sortilège de Doloris lorsque la fille Black se leva, froide et fière.

- Répondez à la question.

Alecto Carrow accusa le coup.

- De quel droit… Comment osez-vous miss… commença-t-elle

- Black, la coupa sèchement Sélénia. Auriez-vous déjà oublié mon nom et ce qu'il représente ? Mon rang est supérieur au vôtre, vous me devez obéissance et respect. Alors maintenant, répondez… à… cette… question.

Le ton avait été froid, cassant, humiliant. Lucia ne put s'empêcher de ressentir du dégoût pour Sélénia. Alecto Carrow fulminait, elle était piégée, adossée au mur. Et ça, la jeune femme l'avait bien compris. Alecto croyait au rang de sang. Elle croyait réellement qu'un sang-pur lui était supérieur. Alors le sang d'un Black mêlé à celui d'une Guérisseuse. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle se devait de répondre. Mais elle se vengerait. Elle vengerait cet affront. Cette honte. Sélénia Black le paierait très cher.

- Mon père était un moldu.

- Il serait tellement fier en vous entendant parler des moldus. Ce cours a été particulièrement instructif, il serait inutile de le rallonger, cracha Sélénia avec un dégoût à peine dissimulé.

Elle se tenait là, droite et fière, luttant contre tout ce qu'elle chérissait, contre toutes ses convictions. Elle avait toujours détestait cette pseudo dominance des sorciers sangs-purs ! Neville ramassa ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte, aussitôt imité par le reste des Griffondors. Sélénia fut la dernière à sortir. Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Carrow elle comprit qu'elle jouait à un jeu dangereux. On n'humiliait pas des mangemorts aussi facilement. Elle le paierait cher, et si elle ne le payait pas directement… Elle sortit de la salle de cours et claqua la porte derrière elle, sous le regard haineux des Serpentards. Elle regagna rapidement la tour des Griffondors. Elle traversa la Salle Commune sous les regards curieux des septièmes années, gravit l'escalier qui menait vers le dortoir des garçons et se jeta sur le lit de Harry, s'enroula dans les draps. Ses mains tremblaient. L'adrénaline. Neville ouvrit la porte et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il lui prit les mains. Sélénia s'adossa à la tête de lit, ses mains toujours dans celles de Neville.

- C'était stupide, fit-il simplement remarquer.

- Parle pour toi. M'est avis qu'elle s'apprêtait à te lancer un Impardonnable.

- Je ne pouvais décemment pas la laisser dire.

- Il est peut-être temps pour l'AD de reprendre du service. Quelque chose me dit que l'on va en avoir besoin.

Neville hocha lentement la tête. Puis, d'un geste de la tête, il indiqua les lits des nouveaux arrivants.

- Tu crois qu'on peut leur faire confiance ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, mais mon instinct me souffle que oui.

De nouveau Neville hocha la tête et se leva. Elle avait besoin de rester seule, il se savait. Après un dernier coup d'œil vers Sélénia, il descendit les marches du dortoir à la volée. Les Carrow ne savaient pas dans quoi ils allaient s'embarquer.

OoOoO

Il faisait encore bon, et les maraudeurs s'étaient réfugiés sous un saule près du lac. Lucia ne put s'empêcher de penser à la scène qui s'était déroulée sous ce même arbre lors de leur cinquième année. Elle était encore en colère contre Jacob, mais elle ne parvenait pas à l'accuser du comportement de Severus. Certes il l'avait provoqué, mais ça n'excusait pas les propos tenus par Sev ». Tout cela lui paraissait si lointain. Elle était assise en tailleur, adossé à l'arbre, en face des trois garçons. Silver et Ryan étaient pris dans une intense discussion, Jacob était toujours silencieux, comme renfermé sur lui-même. Elle déplia les jambes, et du bout du pied, elle toucha la cuisse de Jacob, qui se retourna l'air surpris.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda-t-elle.

- Rien. Enfin…

- Enfin ?

- Je trouve ça bizarre, vous avez l'air d'avoir tout encaissé tous les trois. J'ai l'impression d'être complètement largué.

- Nous aussi, ou du moins, moi aussi je suis complètement largué. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'ai peur de savoir ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Mais je fais en sorte de prendre les choses comme elles viennent.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est une très bonne question. Et on n'y répondra pas aujourd'hui.

Elle lui adressa un sourire malicieux, et se rapprocha de Ryan et Silver.

- Elle est complètement inconsciente ! Si son rang la place au-dessus… Mais Silver n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il fut interrompu par Lucia.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de rang ?

- C'est très simple en fait, tu as les nés-moldus, les sang-mêlé et les sang-purs. C'est une hiérarchie très précise qui doit être respectée par les sorciers, du moins en théorie. En usant de cette hiérarchie, Sélénia s'est mise à dos Alecto Carrow, et probablement son frère. Si concrètement elle est censée être intouchable, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. J'ai peur qu'il y ait des répercussions.

- Comment tu sais tout ça ? demanda Lucia.

- Je suis un Black, de la très ancienne et noble maison des Black, ironisa-t-il. Mes parents ont toujours été de fervents défenseurs des sang-purs et de la hiérarchie du sang. Ils se sont rapprochés du Seigneur des Ténèbres très rapidement, j'ai baigné là-dedans durant toute ma jeunesse.

Lucia voulut poser une question, mais Silver l'esquiva d'un geste de la main. Il se tourna vers Jacob.

- Tu es bien silencieux. Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire ?

- Non.

Silver fronça les sourcils. Il ne parvenait pas à savoir ce qui inquiétait son presque frère. Ils étaient plus distants depuis quelque temps, depuis qu'il avait piégé Rogue. Jacob s'était senti trahi, ça, il le savait. Était-ce uniquement ça ? Silver en doutait fortement. Il y avait autre chose. Il se promit de parler avec Jacob de tout éclaircir. Cette situation le rendait malheureux, il avait l'impression qu'il le rendait responsable de ce qui leur arrivait, d'avoir brisé son insouciance. Ils restèrent là jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner, à parler, échafauder des théories. Mais lorsqu'ils regagnèrent la Grande Salle, une seule question les hantait. Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer maintenant ?

La Grande Salle était affreusement calme. Les Griffondors et les Serpentard se regardaient en chiens de faïence, et ni les Serdaigle ni les Poufsouffle n'osaient parler, de peur que le moindre bruit ne fasse exploser la tension palpable qui flottait dans l'air. Le petit groupe se glissa silencieusement vers la table des Lions. Sélénia et Neville s'entretenaient à voit très basse, et Ginny semblait vouloir détailler de la manière la plus précise qu'il soit le gallion qui roulait dans sa main.

- Black, Longdubat. Dans mon bureau. Immédiatement. La voix de Rogue claqua dans le silence de la Grande Salle.

Sélénia haussa un sourcil, regroupa ses affaires et se leva, aussitôt imitée par Neville. Elle lui marmonna quelque chose, et Jacob vit le garçon se redresser et relever le menton. Rogue les regarda arriver d'un air mauvais, avant de se ressaisir et reprendre l'air le plus neutre possible. Il pivota sur lui-même et prit la direction de son bureau, Sélénia et Neville dans le sillage de sa lourde cape.

- Que s'est-il passé ? leur demanda une voix rêveuse.

- Une petite altercation en cours d'étude des moldus, répondit Lucia en pivotant vers la voix.

- Oh. Je m'appelle Luna.

La jeune femme que Jacob identifia comme une Serdaigle, avait de longs cheveux blonds, qui encadraient un visage pâle. Elle tenait un exemplaire d'une revue intitulée _Le Chicaneur_ entre les mains. Ginny glissa vers elle, adressa à peine un regard aux maraudeurs, et éloigna Luna d'eux.

- On ne peut pas encore leur parler alors ? demanda-t-elle d'un air innocent.

- Non, lui répondit Ginny, visiblement gêné.

- Dommage.

Lucia ne put s'empêcher d'avoir de la sympathie pour Luna. Son regard se posa de nouveau sur Jacob, qui semblait ignorer la conversation que venaient de débuter Silver et Ryan. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, et jouait négligemment avec sa nourriture. Elle fronça les sourcils, et se glissa vers Silver. Elle lui indiqua son frère de la tête, et l'animagus lui répondit d'un hochement d'épaule.

Lorsque la sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours retentit, ils se dirigèrent lentement vers les serres. Ni Sélénia, ni Neville ne firent leur apparition durant l'après-midi. Si le professeur Chourave ne s'en offusqua pas, McGonagall soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, un air pincé sur le visage.

OoOoO

- Asseyez-vous, leur ordonna sèchement Rogue.

Sélénia et Neville lui obéirent sans discuter, et gardèrent le silence. Observant l'ancien professeur de potion faire les cent pas derrière son bureau. Il pivota brusquement vers eux, et prit appui sur son bureau.

- On peut savoir ce qu'il vous a pris ?

- Elle insultait les moldus professeur.

- Et bien sûr, vous n'auriez pas pu laisser faire ? s'agaça le maître des potions. Stupide Griffondor.

Il s'assit face à eux, droit et raide sur son fauteuil.

- Votre sang ne vous protégera pas éternellement. Vous aurez une retenue chacun. Alecto vous fera communiquer le jour et l'horaire. Tâchez de vous montrer plus intelligents. Sortez.

Sélénia et Neville échangèrent un regard surpris, mais se levèrent en silence et quittèrent le bureau sans demander leur reste. Ils se dirigèrent tout naturellement vers la Salle sur Demande, et ce n'est que lorsqu'ils furent confortablement installés face à un feu de cheminée que Neville prit la parole.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Rogue ?

- Aucune idée. Mais c'est un membre de l'Ordre, peut-être qu'il essaie simplement de limiter la casse. Il a probablement peur que les Carrow s'en prennent aux élèves.

- Probablement. Les nouveaux ?

Si Neville venait de clore le sujet Rogue, Sélénia savait pertinemment qu'il le gardait dans un coin de sa tête, prêt à le ressortir à tout moment.

- On pourrait commencer à les intégrer, mais pour l'instant pas un mot concernant l'AD. Ils vont devoir faire leur preuve.

- En parlant d'AD, est-ce qu'on commence une… offensive ?

- Non, pour l'instant on ne fait rien. On avisera en temps et en heure.

Neville hocha la tête, et demanda à la Salle de faire apparaître un jeu d'échecs. Sélénia lui adressa un sourire. Ils passèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi à jouer aux échecs et parler de chose et d'autre. Le soir, ils mangèrent rapidement aux cuisines avant de regagner la salle commune. Cette dernière était vide lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Ils montèrent dans le dortoir des garçons, et Sélénia se laissa tomber sur le lit d'Harry, tandis que Neville regagnait le sien, tout en s'emparant d'un livre de botanique. De temps à autre, il jetait un coup d'œil à Sélénia qui avait fini par sombrer dans un sommeil de plomb. Il admirait cette capacité qu'elle avait à s'endormir à une vitesse folle dans à peu près n'importe quel endroit. Il admirait ses forces, et surtout ses faiblesses. Il savait qu'elle en voulait à Harry d'être parti, car sans lui, c'était vers elle que se tourneraient les Griffondors. Car aucun n'était dupe, et même si elle s'était faite la plus discrète possible, tout le monde savait qu'Harry comptait sur elle, et, parfois, se reposait sur elle. En entendant les Griffondors regagner la salle commune, Neville se leva, fit glisser les draps sur le corps de la jeune femme en tâchant de ne pas la réveiller, et tira les rideaux du baldaquin. Il entendit les trois nouveaux souhaiter bonne nuit à Lucia, et leur jeta un coup d'œil lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le dortoir. Ils semblaient surpris de voir les rideaux du lit tirés. C'est Seamus qui répondit à leur question lorsqu'il entra à son tour.

- Sélénia ?

- Yep.

Seamus haussa les épaules et se glissa dans la salle de bain. Jacob s'assit sur son lit, et posa son regard sur le lit en face du sien. Selon la malle qui se trouvait à ses pieds, il appartenait à celui qui serait son fils. Harry. Il sentit, plus qu'il ne vit Silver s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu. Dès demain ils se chargeraient d'en apprendre le plus possible sur cette époque, et ce, malgré le prix qu'il y aurait à payer.

**À suivre.**

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre!**

**J'espère que l'avez aimé (ou au moins apprécié!). N'hésitez surtout pas à me faire vos remarques! ça vous prend même pas 5 minutes et ça fait toujours plaisir! J'aimerais vraiment savoir pourquoi vous lisez cette fic, si vous l'aimez (ou pas)!**

**Merci de votre lecture et à la semaine prochaine!**

**Eliane Gil'**


	5. Intégration

**Bonjour, bonjour,**

**Voilà le chapitre 5 de cette fiction! J'ai l'impression que ça file super vite! (surtout comparé à _Réécrire le Futur_!)**

**Mais passons! Je souhaites la bienvenue à tous les nouveaux lecteurs, et un grand merci à ceux qui continue de me lire! Merci aux nouveaux followers et "favouriters" : empacnow, Philou, MiuStein, salmonelodie et yetyet. Et MERCI aux courageuses (geux) qui laissent des reviews! Je vous jure, ils sont encore vivant et ne se sont pas fait insulter dans les réponses aux reviews ^^. Donc n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser votre avis!**

**Au passage j'en profite pour remercier les nouveaux followers et "favouriters" (ce mot est vraiment très laid) de _Réécrire le futur_ (Rinkanaku et honoka fumi) et _Vision de notre futur _(empacnow : n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu pense des différences entre les deux fics), j'espères vous retrouver par ici =).**

**Un petit résumé des épisodes précédents :**

**Sirius, Remus, Lily et James se retrouve projetés 20 ans dans le futur après avoir déclanché une mystérieuse stèle. Ils sont répartis à Griffondor et font la connaissance de Sélénia (la fille de Sirius) et Neville, qui semblent être devenu les leader des rouges et ors. Durant leur premier cours "d'étude des moldus", Carrow insulte les moldus, et se fait remettre à sa place par Neville et Sélénia. Ces deux derniers sont d'ailleurs réticents a acceuillir à bras ouverts les qautres nouveaux venus.**

**Petit rappel des personnages :**

**James : Jacob Canter**

**Sirius : Silver Canter**

**Remus : Ryan Wolf**

**Lily : Lucia Wolf**

**Je ne sais pas si je dois vous faire un listings des OC, n'hésitez pas à me le dire =).**

**Par avance je m'excuse des fautes que vous pourriez rencontrer durant votre lecture!**

**Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous souhaites une bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 5 :**

Yael entrouvrit la porte et vérifia que Sirius dormait. Les nuits de l'animagus étaient toujours peuplées de cauchemars, et le rare endroit où il parvenait à trouver un semblant de paix était la bibliothèque. Un comble pour quelqu'un ayant passé la plus claire de sa scolarité à éviter ce genre de lieu. Le souffle régulier de Sirius tranquillisa Yael, la bouteille vide au pied du canapé beaucoup moins. Elle ferma doucement la porte, veillant à ne pas réveiller son mari. Les seules personnes à occuper l'aile Ouest du Manoir étaient Remus et Tonks, et ils étaient respectivement en mission pour l'ordre et chez Andromeda. L'aile Sud avait été cédée à la famille Weasley, et l'aile Est était occupée par Lawena, Lisys et sa fille. Yael ne risquait pas d'être dérangée. Elle devait parler à Rogue. Elle se dirigea vers l'un des petits salons, et s'assit le plus confortablement possible en face de la cheminée. Elle marmonna une formule, puis jeta un peu de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre.

À plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de là, Severus Rogue terminait de signer la paperasse apportée par McGonagall, lorsque le feu crépita de vert. Il s'assura que son bureau était verrouillé, et prit place devant l'âtre. À cette heure-ci, ça ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne.

- Yael, la salua-t-il froidement.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de prendre ce ton Severus, remarqua-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Comment vont-ils ?

- Aussi bien que possible, ils n'ont visiblement pas lu les journaux, mais ne devraient pas tarder à le faire. Ils n'ont toujours pas trahi leur couverture. Mais ça aussi ça ne devrait pas tarder.

- Et ma fille ?

- Longdubat et elle ont déjà commencé leur petite révolution. Elle se pavane dans l'école comme une vraie sang-pure.

- Révolution ? Le mot est peut-être un peu fort tu ne crois pas ?

- À peine. Ils ont contesté l'autorité des Carrow, elle a rabaissé Alecto. Yael, pour le moment j'arrive à faire entendre raison aux Mangemorts, mais son sang et son rang ne la protégeront pas longtemps. S'ils ne peuvent pas s'en prendre à elle, ils s'en prendront à d'autres.

- Pour un peu, on pourrait penser que tu es inquiet.

Rogue ricana. Il connaissait Yael depuis la Première Guerre. Elle avait été l'une des rares personnes à savoir qu'il était un espion. Il l'avait vu évoluer, changer, pendant que son mari était enfermé à Azkaban. Elle s'était endurcie. Severus l'appréciait. On ne pouvait pas parler de franche camaraderie, mais il la tolérait, et elle le tolérait. Et dans d'autres circonstances, et si elle n'avait pas été mariée à Black, ils auraient peut-être put devenir amis.

- Je ne suis pas inquiet. Seulement ta fille joue à un jeu dangereux, et je ne serais pas toujours là pour contrôler les Carrow.

- Il ne s'agit pas uniquement de ma fille, mais de tous les élèves. Il y a une raison pour laquelle on t'a placé là Severus. Tu es le seul à pouvoir éviter le pire. Sans toi, ils seraient capables de tuer ou torturer des élèves. Limite la casse, au maximum.

Severus hocha la tête. Il savait pertinemment ce qu'il avait à faire. Il salua froidement Yael, puis rompit la connexion. Il se passa les mains sur le visage. Tout aurait été simplement plus simple avec Dumbledore. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la pendule. 1 h 45 du matin. Puis son regard glissa vers la pile de parchemin qui prenait un peu plus d'ampleur chaque jour. Et Minerva qui ne faisait rien pour l'aider ! Il soupira. Il devait dormir, prendre potion de vivacité sur potions de vivacité ne l'aiderait pas. Il se dirigea vers ses appartements et se laissa tomber sur son lit sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller. Son regard tomba sur un cadre retourné. Il le saisit entre ses doigts et le ramena face à son visage. Sur la photo Lily lui souriait. Le cadre retrouva presque immédiatement sa place. Il ferma les yeux. Il ne devait pas être faible. Il ne devait pas se laisser contrôler par ses émotions.

OoOoO

Le bruit strident produit par le réveil entraîna une série de grognements dans le dortoir des septièmes années. Sélénia émergea tant bien que mal, et sortit du lit dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle sortit du dortoir, et se dirigea vers celui des filles. C'était la troisième nuit qu'elle dormait dans le lit de Harry, comme incapable de trouver le sommeil à un autre endroit. Elle traversa son dortoir sous le regard interrogateur de Lucia, se débarrassa de son uniforme et se glissa sous la douche. L'eau chaude s'avéra salvatrice. Elle la laissa couler un long moment avant de se savonner. Elle entendit le reste du dortoir s'animer, et Lucia se diriger vers la seconde douche. Elle se prépara rapidement, et se saisit de deux des fioles qui se trouvaient dans un coffre vert. Elle ignora les remarques de Lavande et prit le chemin de la Grande Salle. Aujourd'hui, elle et Neville intégraient les quatre nouveaux à Griffondor. Les laisser à part ne ferait que les pousser vers les Serpents. Elle détestait cette position de leader qui lui était revenue. Elle était en colère contre Harry pour ça. Il l'avait abandonnée. Il l'avait forcée à prendre cette place-là. Par chance elle ne croisa pas le chemin de Malfoy. Sans jamais l'avoir détesté, elle ne l'avait jamais aimé, préférant l'ignorer. Mais depuis qu'il s'était mis en tête cette foutue idée, il ne lui laissait presque aucun répit, et à plusieurs reprises elle avait été tentée de lui répondre d'un sort bien placé. Mais elle ne devait pas perdre son sang-froid. Les sang-purs ne perdaient pas leur sang-froid. Elle prit place au centre de la table des Griffondors, comme pour présider. Elle fut rapidement rejointe par Neville, et lorsque le quatuor se plaça à leur opposé, elle pivota dans leur direction.

- Vous ne voulez pas venir avec nous plutôt ?

Lucia sursauta à la demande de Sélénia, mais accepta avec plaisir. Elle glissa jusqu'à eux, entraînant les maraudeurs à sa suite. Ce changement d'attitude ne l'étonna pas, depuis quelque jour Neville et Sélénia se montraient de plus en plus courtois avec eux. Elle jeta un regard à Jacob, qui semblait rester sur ses gardes. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit la jeune Black se pencher vers Ryan et lui donner deux fioles tout en lui murmura quelque chose que Lucia ne parvint pas à saisir. Ce fut le second miracle de la semaine. Les sixièmes et septièmes années s'assirent autour d'eux, et Ginny leur adressa la parole comme si de rien n'était, leur demanda de lui décrire leur école et les cours qu'ils avaient étudiés.

Silver donna un coup de coude à Jacob. Ce dernier semblait plus fermé qu'à l'accoutumée. Il le savait, quelque chose s'était brisé entre eux, et il avait peur de ne plus jamais retrouver le lien qui les unissait. Mais les seuls avec qui il pouvait partager ses inquiétudes étaient ceux dont il avait trahi la confiance. Jacob jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Silver, qui lui fit signe de se rapprocher. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il obéit.

- Il faut qu'on parle. Et cette fois-ci tu n'y échapperas pas.

Jacob émit un grognement sourd. Il avala le toast qu'il venait de se préparer, se leva, se saisit du bras de Silver, et le traîna jusqu'à une salle dissimulée derrière le tableau d'un groupe de sorcières irlandaises. Il poussa Silver contre le mur, et se campa devant lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? demanda-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait cassant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Cornedrue ? C'est à cause de Rogue ? C'est à cause de ce… voyage ?

- Tu nous as trahis ! Voilà ce qu'il se passe ! Lunard t'as peut-être pardonné, mais moi je ne pourrais jamais le faire, jamais. Tu as trahi ma confiance Patmol, et tu continues de penser que ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie. Mais tu sais quoi ? Ce n'en était pas une ! Tu aurais pu l'envoyer à Azkaban ! Et l'autre jour dans la forêt, tu t'apprêtais à jeter un sort sur ton meilleur ami ! Et c'est ça qui nous a conduits ici ! TOUT EST ENTIÈREMENT DE TA FAUTE !

Silver ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais n'y parvint pas. Jacob dut lire de la détresse dans son regard, car il esquissa un mouvement dans sa direction. Silver fit mine d'éviter son ami et se laissa glisser au sol. Il allait être rejeté, une fois de plus. Il devait arrêter de s'accrocher aux gens. Il avait toujours tout fait foirer, comme si tout ce qu'il entreprenait ne pouvait qu'échouer et décevoir ceux à qui il tenait. Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait au juste ? N'était-il pas capable d'autre chose que faire souffrir les autres et perdre ses seuls repères ? Il repensa à cette nuit ou il avait indiqué la Cabane Hurlante à Rogue. Un jeu ! Pour lui ce n'était qu'un jeu ! Non, ça n'avait rien d'un jeu, Jacob avait raison, la situation aurait pu dégénérer. Mais après tout, il s'était rendu compte à temps de sa connerie, alors pourquoi Cornedrue ne parvenait pas à lui pardonner ?

Jacob ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte de la détresse de Silver. C'était sorti, tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur était sorti. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été soulagé d'un poids. Puis son regard se posa sur le jeune homme, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Jacob se baissa et s'approcha de lui. Il le savait, son frère avait sa part d'ombre, une part d'ombre qui n'était jamais loin de la surface, et qui menaçait d'émerger à chaque instant. Un relent de culpabilité remonta à la surface. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Il ne pouvait pas lui refuser sa confiance. Jacob prit place à côté de Silver.

- Je suis désolé Patmol. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça.

- Non, tu as eu raison. J'aurais pu tout détruire cette nuit-là. Je suis tellement désolé…

Jacob se releva brusquement. Il n'était pas fait pour ce genre de truc. Il attrapa le bras de Silver et le força à se relever.

- On va être en retard en cours !

- On croirait entendra Lucia ! grommela Silver.

C'est ce qui avait toujours fait de leur amitié quelque chose de facile et d'inné. Ils s'étaient souvent disputés, pour des choses plus ou moindre grave. À chaque fois l'un avait mis l'autre au pied du mur, le poussant dans ses derniers retranchements jusqu'à ce qu'il crache ce qu'il avait à cracher, et ils repartaient sur de bonnes bases. Mais jamais ça n'avait duré aussi longtemps, jamais Jacob n'avait mis autant de temps à sortir ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, et là encore les mots n'avaient été que la partie immergée de l'iceberg. Et ça, Silver l'avait vu, l'avait senti. Jacob osa un regard discret vers son ami. Il tenta de se persuader que tout était oublié.

OoOoO

La journée se déroula dans un calme absolu. Aucun Serpentard ne tenta de coup fourré envers les Griffondor, et aucun des rouges et ors ne prit les verts et argents à parti. Minerva McGonagall, assisse à son bureau, ne parvenait pas à savoir si c'était, ou non, bon signe. Elle ne doutait pas que Sélénia Black et Neville Longdubat aient la maitrise de leur maison, et elle s'était assuré que ses élèves reçoivent l'ordre de ne rien faire. Les Serpentards l'inquiétaient plus, elle ne savait pas quelles directives Malfoy avait données. McGonagall tria rapidement les parchemins qui se trouvaient devant elle, tout en prenant soin de faire grossir la pile de papier qui irait sur le bureau de Severus. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la pendule qui se trouvait au-dessus de la cheminée et poussa un juron. L'heure n'était plus à la paperasse, elle devait se rendre à l'infirmerie. Ce soir était un soir de pleine lune, et elle avait des directives à donner.

Elle se dirigea à grands pas vers l'infirmerie, et lorsqu'elle poussa la porte, elle vit Sélénia et Ryan assis côte à côté. Le loup-garou tenait une fiole entre ses doigts. Pomona quant à elle distribuait une série de fioles à la jeune Black tout en lui expliquant le contenu des flacons. L'apprentie Guérisseuse lui prêtait beaucoup d'attention, et hochait silencieusement la tête. Elle se racla la gorge, attirant l'attention du trio. Elle les salua d'un signe de tête.

- Vous resterez dans le château. Je vous ai fait débloquer un des appartements d'invités. Miss Black vous me confirmez que le mobilier ne risque rien ?

- Oui professeur.

- Bien. Pour plus de sécurité, les Carrow n'ont pas été informés de la situation, déclara-t-elle à l'adresse de Ryan.

Elle leur fit signe de la suivre, et les deux Griffondors lui emboitèrent le pas. Le trajet jusqu'aux appartements se fit en silence, le claquement de leurs chaussures sur le sol résonnait dans les couloirs. Ryan ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être stressé. C'était la première Pleine Lune depuis trois ans qu'il allait passer sans le reste des maraudeurs. Et l'idée de la passer avec une apprentie Guérisseuse, la fille de Silver qui plus est, n'arrangeait pas les choses. McGonagall les guida jusqu'à la tour ouest. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une lourde porte de bois sur laquelle étaient gravées les armoiries de Poudlard. Elle prononça le mot de passe, les blasons des différentes maisons se scindèrent en quatre et la porte s'ouvrit. McGonagall referma la porte derrière eux et lança une série de sorts, des boucliers d'abord, puis un _silencio_.

Sélénia se laissa tomber sur le divan. Ryan observa les appartements. Ils étaient composés d'un petit salon dont le plafond était complètement vitré, et au travers duquel le loup-garou pouvait observer les dernières lueurs du soleil disparaître. Trois portes semblaient mener respectivement à une salle de bain, une chambre et une petite cuisine. De nouveau son regard glissa vers le ciel. Dans sa main se trouvait la deuxième fiole que lui avait donnée Sélénia le matin même. Il pivota vers la jeune femme qui lui fit signe de le rejoindre.

- Ryan, viens là. Tu as bien pris la première potion ?

- Oui.

- Ok, prend la deuxième maintenant. La lune ne devrait pas tarder à se lever. La transformation ne sera pas moins douloureuse, commença-t-elle à lui expliquer. En revanche, ton loup sera plus apaisé, tu devrais peut-être même pouvoir avoir conscience de ce qu'il se passe autour de toi.

Ryan acquiesça, et fit signe à Sélénia de continuer.

- Il ne sera pas agressif, surtout pas avec moi dans les parages. Ma mère m'a expliqué que même si je ne suis qu'une apprentie, le loup devrait me reconnaître comme Guérisseuse et rester calme. Il ne m'attaquera pas, ne tenteras pas de me mordre, et même si cela se produisait, je suis déjà porteuse du gène de lycanthropie ça n'aurait donc aucune influence sur moi.

Le loup-garou hocha la tête. Sélénia avait parlé d'une voix posée, très douce, même si elle avait tendance à s'érailler à la fin de ses phrases, comme un grognement contenu. Ryan sentit les premiers rayons de la lune brûler contre son dos. Il adressa un dernier regard à Sélénia qui s'était relevé, et avait fixé son regard sur le sien. Ses os craquèrent, d'abord ceux de ses jambes, et Ryan faillit tomber. Puis vinrent ceux de son dos et de ses bras. Petit à petit sa conscience disparaissait, laissant place à celle du loup. Un hurlement lui vrilla l'intérieur du crâne. Il cligna des yeux. Il avait l'impression de flotter, jamais il n'avait ressenti ça. Les odeurs lui arrivèrent différentes, plus fortes. Il pouvait sentir l'âme du loup, puissante, imposante. Mais il percevait également la présence de Sélénia à ses côtés. C'était nouveau. Habituellement il était dans le noir, et finissait par sombrer avant de se réveiller à l'infirmerie. Le loup semblait étrangement calme, et ça aussi s'était nouveau. Ryan le sentit se coucher sur le sol et poser sa tête sur ses pattes.

Sélénia se redressa lorsque la transformation débuta. Elle darda son regard sur celui de Ryan. Elle devait lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'elle était là, que tout se passerait bien. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue lorsque Ryan hurla de douleur et manqua de tomber. Mais elle ne devait pas intervenir, ne pas le toucher avant la fin de la transformation. Lorsque le loup se dressa devant elle, elle piqua l'un de ses doigts d'une aiguille et fit perle le sang sur la pointe de son doigt. Elle s'approcha lentement, la main tendue vers l'animal. Il grogna et montra les crocs. L'apprentie ne recula pas, mais arrêta d'avancer. Le loup s'approcha lentement d'elle et renifla la main qu'elle lui tendait. Il sentit le sang des Guérisseuses et se calma aussitôt. Il fit le tour de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait avant de s'allonger sur le sol. Sélénia se laissa tomber sur le sofa en face du loup, et sortit un grimoire de sa besace. Elle se cala contre les coussins et ouvrit son livre d'alchimie à la première page.

Lorsque Ryan se réveilla, il se trouvait sur un tapis, au milieu d'une pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il lui fallut quelque minute pour reprendre ses esprits. Pleine Lune. Potion Tue Loup. Appartement. Sélénia. Ryan expira, se releva et se saisit de la cape qui se trouvait sur le seul fauteuil du petit salon. Il s'enroula dedans, et son regard glissa sur Sélénia. La jeune femme était allongée sur le canapé. Il eut un mouvement de panique. Il se précipita vers elle, grimaçant lorsque ses muscles se mirent en mouvement. Elle était simplement en train de dormir. Ryan se releva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il prit une longue douche chaude, et n'en sortit qu'au moment où Sélénia frappait à la porte. Il se sécha rapidement s'habilla et retourna dans le salon. La jeune Black avait préparé deux tasses de thé, et en sirotait une.

- Ça va ? s'enquit-elle.

- Oui. Mes muscles sont encore endoloris, et mes os me font souffrir, mais ça va.

- Tu prendras ces deux potions, elles sont respectivement pour tes muscles et tes os, lui indiqua Sélénia.

Ryan acquiesça et s'empara des deux potions. Il vida les fioles d'une traite et grimaça. Elles avaient un goût affreux. Au sourire que flui adressa Sélénia, il se rendit compte qu'elle le savait, et qu'elle s'était bien abstenue de l'en informer. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, Ryan en profitant pour s'emparer du grimoire échoué sur le sol. Alchimie. Il le parcourut rapidement, sans saisir le sens des gravures et calculs qui accompagnaient les différents textes. Lorsque Sélénia ressortit de la salle de bain, Ryan était toujours plongé dans le grimoire.

- Tu peux toujours prendre cette matière, tu sais, lui fit remarquer Sélénia.

- Qui donne les cours ?

- Jusqu'à l'année dernière Dumbledore. Mais cette année je ne sais pas. On verra lorsqu'ils débuteront.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et leva les différents sortilèges posés pas McGonagall. Au regard interrogateur de Ryan, elle expliqua que les protections avaient été conçues de manière à ce qu'elle aussi puisse les lever. Juste au cas où. Ils sortirent des appartements et se dirigèrent rapidement vers le cours de défense. Ils arrivèrent au moment où les élèves commençaient à entrer en cours. Ils se glissèrent discrètement dans la file. Serpentards et Griffondors s'installèrent dans un silence presque religieux. Amycus Carrow se tenait face à eux, un air mauvais sur le visage. Sur le tableau situé derrière lui, il avait inscrit en lettres majuscules « FORCES DU MAL ». Assisse à côté de Neville, Sélénia émis un grognement à peine perceptible.

- Désormais ce cours sera là pour vous apprendre les Forces du Mal. Je vous apprendrais comment chasser et tuer des hybrides…

Le Mangemort pivota vers Sélénia, un air sadique déformant ses traits. L'apprentie Guérisseuse soutint son regard. Elle avait une vague idée de ce qu'allait être la fin de sa phrase.

- … Miss Black ici présente pourra _très certainement _nous expliquer les meilleures manières de chasser et tuer des loups-garous.

La jeune femme resta d'un calme olympien et acquiesça en hocha lentement la tête d'un geste à peine perceptible. Carrow afficha un sourire victorieux. Neville bouillonnait littéralement, et menaça de se lever, mais Sélénia posa sa main sur la cuisse du jeune homme et lui intima silencieusement de ne pas bouger.

- Je vous enseignerais également des sortilèges qui pourront se révéler utiles, tel que le Feudeymon… Mr Malfoy.

- Professeur, êtes-vous certain que ce soit une bonne idée ? Au regard qui lui fut lancé, Drago crut bon d'ajouter : Je veux dire, certains d'entre nous n'ont pas le niveau pour maitriser de tels sortilèges. Ça pourrait assez rapidement dégénérer.

Le Serpentard regarda son professeur acquiescer et l'écouta répondre. Pas qu'il se souciait franchement du niveau des autres élèves en temps normal, mais là, il s'agissait d'un sortilège de magie noire qui nécessitait un niveau élevé de magie, et il n'avait pas l'intention de mourir durant un cours. Son regard glissa discrètement vers la fille Black. Il ne lui avait jamais vraiment prêté attention durant ses premières années à Poudlard. Il l'avait toujours considéré comme une traitresse à son sang et une fille de meurtrier, ou du moins, c'est l'image que lui en avaient donnée ses parents et il s'y était tenu. Il avait commencé à faire plus attention à elle en troisième année. Tout d'abord, et parce que son père s'était échappé d'Azkaban, elle était rapidement devenue le nouveau centre d'intérêt de l'école. Certain téméraires s'étaient même risqués à la menacer et mettre lesdites menaces à exécutions. Mais aucun ne s'étaient attendues à ce qu'elle réplique et encore moins à ce que Potter lui vienne en aide, après tous, Black n'était-il pas le responsable de la mort de ses parents ? Ensuite, parce qu'elle semblait s'être métamorphosée pendant les vacances. Elle avait pris des formes là où il en fallait et son visage s'était affiné, les hormones aidant, elle était tout de suite devenue plus intéressante aux yeux de Drago. Au fil des ans, l'intérêt avait crû et s'était petit à petit transformé en fantasme. Puis cet été, sa mère était venue le voir dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas fait ça depuis ses neuf ans. Elle l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux, et le jeune Malfoy y avait lu de la peur. Elle lui avait demandé de se rapprocher de la fille Black. Une union entre leurs deux maisons serait bénéfique, quelle que soit l'issue de la guerre. Parce qu'il écoutait ce que lui disait sa mère, mais aussi parce qu'il en avait envie, c'est ce qu'il essayait de faire depuis qu'il avait croisé Sélénia dans le train, même s'il avait parfaitement conscience que ses tentatives étaient vouées à l'échec. Blaise lui donna un coup de coude. Drago étouffa un cri de surprise. Zabini lui indiqua l'énorme araignée qui venait d'apparaître devant lui. Un regard vers le tableau lui indiqua la marche à suivre « Doloris ».

Il accueillit la fin du cours avec délice. Il n'était pas dupe et savait pertinemment que les araignées n'étaient que la première étape. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait faire de Poudlard un nid à futurs Mangemorts, une école des forces du mal en sommes. Le Serpentard se dépêcha de rattraper Mary avant qu'elle ne s'évapore. Mary était une Serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles, elle était dans la même année que lui, et venait d'une obscure famille de sang pur dont on pensait la lignée éteinte depuis belle lurette, les Peverell. La jeune femme avait donc fait sensation lors de son arrivée à Poudlard six ans plus tôt. Drago ne put s'empêcher de rire sous cape. Entre Potter, Black et Peverell leur année était de loin celle qui avait le plus marqué l'école. Mary Peverell avait les cheveux blancs, presque argentés, et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu si translucide que beaucoup l'avaient d'abord cru aveugle. Mais rapidement tous avaient appris qu'au contraire, elle avait une vue perçante, et qu'elle semblait saisir les moindres détails de tout ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Malfoy n'avait jamais réussi à savoir si son allégeance penchait vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ou au contraire vers Dumbledore, ou ce qu'il restait de son héritage. Mais elle faisait partie des élèves sélectionnés pour faire partie des Mangemorts, alors Drago n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

- Mary, j'ai à te parler… commença-t-il.

- Je me doute, tu ne serais pas en train de me courir après sinon.

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait aller dans un endroit un peu plus privé ?

Elle haussa les épaules et l'entraîna à sa suite. Elle se dirigea vers les cachots et ouvrit la porte d'un ancien laboratoire de potion. Drago scruta la pièce, des restes de tables et de chaises avaient été empilés au fond de la pièce, et certains murs étaient couverts de substances séchées assombrissant les murs. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait un immense tapis en angora brodé aux couleurs des Serpents, sur lequel étaient posés deux fauteuils et une table basse. Des livres traînaient çà et là, et un chaudron se trouvait sur l'un des bords du tapis. À côté de l'entrée se dressait une immense étagère sur laquelle se trouvait un nombre impressionnant d'ingrédients, dont certains restèrent inconnus aux yeux du jeune Malfoy. Mary prit place sur l'un des fauteuils et invita le Serpentard à prendre place.

- C'est quoi cet endroit ? demanda-t-il.

- Un cadeau du professeur Rogue. Il sait que je souhaite devenir Maître des Potions, il s'est débrouillé pour que je puisse avoir accès à cette pièce, ainsi qu'aux ingrédients les plus rares et les plus dangereux.

Il hocha la tête. Le maître des potions avait ses favoris, il ne le montrait pas en cours, mais il se débrouillait toujours pour que tout leur soit facilité au sein de l'école.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Drago ?

- J'ai…. Enfin, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a une proposition à te faire.

- Ce que tu viens de faire est risqué. Je pourrais très bien être contre lui.

- C'est une simple invitation Peverell. Tu n'es pas obligée d'y répondre.

- J'accepte.

Elle avait répondu sans la moindre hésitation, sans le moindre tremblements dans la voix. Drago ne put s'empêcher de frisonner. Seuls les adeptes les plus virulents envers les moldus et les sangs-de-bourbe répondaient de cette manière. Il se racla la gorge.

- Bien, dans ce cas, retrouve-moi samedi soir à côté de la statue du mage guerrier au sixième étage.

Mary hocha la tête, détourna le regard vers l'un des livres qui traînaient par terre et l'attira vers elle à l'aide d'un accio. Drago se leva et sortit de la pièce. Il se dirigea vers le parc. Les Serpentards n'avaient pas de cours jusqu'au début d'après-midi, et le reste des septièmes années devait se trouver sur les bords du lac.

OoOoO

Sélénia et Neville étaient assis à la table des Griffondor, plongés dans un livre de métamorphose, la jeune Black décortiquant les différentes techniques de transmutation à Longdubat, lorsqu'Alecto Carrow se plaça derrière eux, et se racla la gorge dans une imitation parfaite de Dolores Ombrage. La jeune Black referma lentement son livre et se tourna vers la Mangemort.

- Que se passe-t-il professeur ? demanda-t-elle du ton le plus doux et le plus innocent possible.

Elle était d'une rare hypocrisie, ce qui eut le mérite de faire sourire Jacob. Ce dernier avait l'impression de voir Silver. Il avait la même expression lorsqu'un professeur venait demander des comptes aux Maraudeurs après une de leur blague. Il se rapprocha discrètement de Sélénia et Neville, curieux de savoir ce que leur voulait leur professeur.

- Votre retenue se déroulera ce soir. Rendez-vous dans le bureau du Directeur à 21 h, c'est lui qui s'en chargera.

Elle prit la direction de la table des professeurs avec un air pincé, visiblement déçue de ne pas être celle qui serait responsable de cette retenue. Jacob frissonna. Il doutait que Rogue soit véritablement clément, mais la Mangemort semblait avoir préparé quelque chose qui aurait probablement frôlé le légal et la magie noire. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux autres maraudeurs, Ryan semblait moins fatigué, et s'était plongé dans un livre d'Alchimie, tandis que Silver était en proie à une discussion animée avec Ginny et Calysto, sous le regard désespéré de Lucia. A priori, ça discutait Quidditch. De nouveau le jeune homme pivota vers l'apprentie. Il prit une grande inspiration, son courage à deux mains, et s'approcha d'elle. Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée de brusquer les choses, mais il avait besoin de savoir.

- Sélénia, j'ai quelque chose à te demander…

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu vas bientôt afficher les dates des sélections ? J'aimerais faire partie de l'équipe !

- Jacob se gifla mentalement. Il n'arriverait pas à parler d'Harry, ce fils qu'il devrait avoir.

- Je les ai affichés ce matin, elles auront lieu demain après-midi, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Il lui rendit son sourire et la regarda se lever, aussitôt imité par Neville. Il sursauta lorsque Lucia lui toucha l'épaule. Elle lui adressa un sourire.

- Si tu veux en savoir plus, je pense qu'il faut s'adresser à Luna et à Calysto.

- Je…

- Tu n'es pas le seul à y penser, tu sais. J'ai décidé de lire ces journaux dimanche, on sera bien plus au calme. Je n'ai pas encore demandé aux autres, mais je voulais savoir si tu voulais le faire avec moi?

Il hocha la tête, la gorge sèche. En temps normal, il aurait fait ça avec Silver, parce qu'ils partageaient tout. Sa mère avait d'ailleurs pris l'habitude de dire d'eux qu'ils étaient des âmes sœurs. Jacob pouvait difficilement lui donner tort, ils étaient complémentaires et anticipait tout ce que l'autre pouvait faire, dire ou ressentir. Souvent, ils n'avaient même pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre, leurs silences n'étaient jamais pesants, mais au contraire lourds de sens. Mais une confiance brisée avait commencé à les éloigner. Et c'est justement à ce moment précis que Lucia avait décidé de se rapprocher.

S'éloigner de Silver pour se rapprocher de Lucia. Se détacher de lui, et seulement imaginer se lier à elle. Pour le moment, tout ce que Jacob pouvait dire c'est qu'il était heureux de la réaction de la jeune femme, et ça faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas été.

**À suivre**

**Et voilààààà!**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, qu'il correspond toujours à vos attentes =).**

**N'hésitez pas à me faire la moindre remarque!**

**Je vous souhaites une très bonne journée, un bon weekend et une bonne semaine, à vendredi prochain!**


	6. Sélection

**Bonsoir, bonsoir,**

**Tout d'abord merci à KeillyFaira et Kyokoukiyo (bon c'était pour "Vision de Notre Futur", mais je ne désespère pas de te retrouver ici) pour leur favoris!**

**Ensuite j'aimerais lancer un appel à tous les lecteurs fantômes, ou même à ceux qui suivent et mettent cette fic dans leur favoris, s'il vous plait, dite moi ce que vous aimez, ce que vous n'aimez pas. C'est particulièrement frustrant de voir les statistiques, et de se rendre compte que personne ne donne son avis! Je sais que je le répète à tous les chapitres, mais c'est vraiment important pour moi!**

**Résumé : Dans le chapitre précédent vous avez assité à une discussion entre Yael et Rogue à propose de Sélénia et du poste de Rogue. James et Sirius ont mis les choses à plat, Remus vient de passer sa première pleine lune dans cette nouvelle époque sous l'oeil plus ou moins attentif de Sélénia. Et nous avons assiter au premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Vous avez également découvert un nouvel OC, Mary, une Serpentard de 7° année, que Malfoy a convié à une rencontre avec des Mangemorts.**

**Silver Canter : Sirius Black**

**Jacob Canter : James Potter**

**Lucia Wolf : Lily Evans**

**Ryan Wolf : Remus Lupin.**

**Disclaimer : à part les OC et les Guérisseuses, tout appartient à la très grande JKR!**

**Merci à ma correctrice pour ses relectures!**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 6**

Remus avait peur. Non, Remus était terrorisé et sentait venir le début d'une crise de panique. Il était assis dans la cuisine du Manoir, l'odeur de Tonks flottant encore dans l'air. Enceinte. Elle était enceinte. Elle venait de lui annoncer ça avec un calme des plus olympiens et cet air digne que possèdent les Black. Il s'était laissé tomber lourdement sur une chaise, et elle l'avait planté là, sans plus d'explications. Au fond de lui le loup semblait ronronner de plaisir. Il se leva précipitamment, renversant la chaise sur laquelle il se trouvait. Il arpenta la cuisine de long en large, d'un pas vif. Se passant nerveusement une main dans les cheveux. Il envoya un coup de pied dans l'une des chaises, qui se brisa sous l'impact. Le loup venait de se mettre à grogner. Remus s'apprêtait à faire une connerie. Le lycanthrope sortit en trombe de la cuisine au moment où Sirius y entrait.

-Lunard, je viens de croiser Tonks, tout se passe bien ?

Il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, le bouscula et se dirigea à grands pas vers le hall. Sirius fronça les sourcils. Lorsqu'il vit l'état de la cuisine, il se précipita à la suite de son ami. Le lycanthrope transplana au moment où il voulut le rejoindre.

Remus apparut dans le Londres moldu, non loin de Square Grimmaud. Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le numéro 12. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il venait faire ici. Il avait besoin de s'isoler. Ou peut-être espérait-il juste croiser Harry. Il avisa deux Mangemorts assis sur un banc en face de la maison. Il transplana et apparut sur le perron. Il poussa la lourde porte de l'ancienne bâtisse, tenant fermement sa baguette à la main. Après la mort de Dumbledore, l'Ordre avait posé un certain nombre de protections. Remus eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il s'engagea dans l'entrée. La voix grave de Maugrey résonna dans le long couloir. « _Severus Rogue_ ». Remus lui répondit avec une voix douce et continua d'avancer. La silhouette d'Harry apparut à la porte de la cuisine.

-Harry, c'est moi Remus.

Le jeune homme s'avança dans la lumière, sa baguette pointée vers le lycanthrope.

-Qu'est-ce qui me le prouve ?

-Je suis Remus John Lupin, loup-garou, connu de certain sous le nom de Lunard, je suis l'un des créateurs de la carte du Maraudeur que tu as en ta possession depuis ta troisième année. Je t'ai appris durant cette même année à produire ton Patronus, qui prend la forme d'un cerf.

-Je me devais de vérifier, confessa Harry en abaissant sa baguette.

Remus hocha la tête en guise d'approbation. Le survivant lui indiqua la table de la cuisine d'un geste de la main. Ils s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre. Le lycanthrope détailla le visage du jeune homme en face de lui. Il semblait fatigué, et ses traits s'étaient durcis, mais un éclat d'espoir brillait toujours dans ses iris. Lunard avait l'impression que la ressemblance avec ses parents s'estompait, ou peut-être était-ce simplement parce qu'il avait arrêté de chercher James et Lily dans les traits d'Harry.

-Où sont Hermione et Ron ?

-Partis. Ron est au ministère avec la cape. Hermione cherche de quoi faire du Polynectar.

-Vous ne comptez quand même pas…

-… Si, le coupa Harry. L'une des choses que l'on cherche est là-bas.

-Je pourrais vous aider… avança Remus.

Il le savait, il agissait comme un lâche. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner Tonks. Pas maintenant. Mais il avait trop peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose. Que la lycanthropie soit transmise à ce bébé qu'elle attendait.

-Et Tonks ?

-Tonks ?

-Oui, tu sais, ta femme, Nymphadora. Tu en fais quoi ? demanda le survivant d'un ton sec.

C'était la première fois qu'Harry le tutoyait. Même après toutes ses années, il voyait toujours le professeur en lui et le vouvoyait en permanence, ce qui faisait particulièrement marrer Sirius. Remus prit une grande inspiration.

-Elle sera bien mieux sans moi.

-Non. Elle a besoin de toi. Qu'est-ce que tu fuis exactement ?

Le lycanthrope ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. À cet instant précis, il eut l'impression de revoir James qui lui avait tenu des propos presque identiques en sixième année, lorsqu'il avait refusé de sortir avec une Serdaigle.

-Tonks est enceinte.

-Félicitation, lança Harry dans un sourire. Tu devrais être avec elle.

-Elle est au Manoir, en sécurité. Je pourrais t'aider, James aurait voulu que je veille sur toi.

-Mon père aurait voulu que tu restes avec ta femme et ton futur enfant.

Son s'était fait cassant. Il avait raison au fond. Mais l'annonce de Tonks avait été la goutte d'eau. Il l'avait trop fait souffrir. Il sentit son visage se décomposer.

-Tu ne comprends pas…

-Non. Regarde Yael et Sirius, et Sélénia. Où est le problème ?

-Yael est une Guérisseuse. Elles ont le contrôle, elles sont respectées. Les loups-garous comme moi sont craints. On nous évite. Je n'aurais jamais dû épouser Tonks. J'ai fait d'elle une réprouvée. Même sa famille rejette notre union. Je suis une honte pour elle, je serais une honte pour cet enfant !

-Alors tu as fait le choix de la laisser tomber ? De l'abandonner avec l'enfant qu'elle porte ? C'est lâche. C'est honteux.

Les mots frappèrent Remus de plein fouet. Il se leva d'un bond, faisant basculer la chaise en arrière. Aussitôt imité par Harry. Ce dernier s'agrippait fermement à sa baguette. À la rage sourde qui montait en lui, le lycanthrope devina que l'ombre du loup devait se lire sur son visage. Ils se toisèrent de longues minutes. L'air autour d'eux semblait s'alourdir, et Remus sentit la magie du jeune Potter crépiter. Il crut lire de la déception dans les yeux émeraude. Le lycanthrope pivota sur lui-même, sa cape claquant l'air. Il longea le couloir d'entrée d'un pas rapide et transplana lorsqu'il fut le perron.

OoOoO

Sélénia et Ginny se tenaient côte à côté au milieu du terrain de Quidditch, devant la moitié des Griffondors, tandis que le reste des rouges et ors avait pris place dans les tribunes. Lucia donna un coup de coude à Silver assis à côté d'elle.

-Tu ne veux pas te présenter ? J'ai cru comprendre que tu jouais bien.

-Je n'y tiens pas particulièrement. Et puis d'où tu sors que je joue bien ?

-Alice et Franck en ont parlé. Selon lui tu es, je cite, excellent au poste de batteur, et tu pourrais faire des miracles au poste de poursuiveurs si tu n'étais pas si indépendant, lui répondit-elle, le regard toujours fixé sur Jacob.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu t'intéressais au Quidditch.

-Il y a des tonnes de choses que vous ignorez sur moi, ce n'est pas parce que je déteste voler, que je n'aime pas ce sport. Et puis c'est un virus de famille, mon père adore regarder les matches de foot, un sport moldu.

-Et puis elle au moins, elle ne passe pas son temps à parler de Quidditch, ajouta Ryan dans un sourire.

-Et on peut savoir depuis quand tu sais ça ?

-Depuis que Ryan et moi partageons les cours de runes.

Silver avisa Neville, assis à côté d'eux, dont le regard alternait entre le terrain et un livre de botanique ouvert sur ses genoux. Le jeune Longdubat bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, lui et Sélénia étaient rentrés sur les coups de 4 h du matin, après avoir passé la nuit à récurer les chaudrons des premières années sous l'œil attentif de Rusard. Qui, au dire des deux concernés, avait amèrement regretté de ne pas pouvoir les suspendre au plafond des cachots. Silver cessa de laisser dériver ses pensées, et dévisagea le jeune homme quelques secondes, il reconnut presque immédiatement les traits d'Alice et de Franck, ou peut-être les avait-il vus parce qu'il les cherchait. Il se rapprocha de lui.

-Sélénia n'a vraiment jamais fait partie de l'équipe ?

-Elle en a toujours plus ou moins fait partie, mais elle n'a jamais jouée. Pourtant elle est douée, surtout au poste de poursuiveur. C'est elle qui corrige et revoit les tactiques d'Harry. Elle a un côté Serpentard qui parfois peut être très utile. C'est son côté Black je pense.

Dans son dos, Silver entendit Lucia et Ryan ricaner. Il préféra les ignorer et reporta son attention sur Neville.

-C'est pour ça qu'elle a été nommée capitaine cette année ?

-Non. En toute logique la place devrait revenir à Ginny. C'est elle qui a secondé le précédent capitaine, Harry. Mais McGonagall a fait un choix purement stratégique. Cette année, ça risque d'être plus violent que les années précédentes. Et la première cible est toujours le capitaine. Elle espère simplement que les Serpentards craindront suffisamment son statut pour ne rien tenter. Pour le reste de l'équipe en revanche...

Silver fronça les sourcils. À leur époque... Il frissonna. Il trouvait ça tellement étrange de penser ces mots : à leur époque. Il cligna des yeux et réorganisa ses pensées. À leur époque les rivalités entre Griffondors et Serpentard étaient palpables, mais elles n'étaient jamais devenues violentes. Alors qu'il venait d'ouvrir la bouche, s'apprêtant à poser une nouvelle question, lorsqu'un coup de sifflet retentit sur le terrain. Les postulants poursuiveurs s'envolèrent. Le regard de Neville se dirigea vers le terrain, et il ignora royalement Silver. Ce dernier se glissa vers ses deux condisciples, et concentra son regard sur le jeu de Jacob. C'était un excellent joueur, parfois un peu abrupt dans sa manière de voler, mais un excellent joueur, qui ne ratait que rarement ses buts. Silver ne put s'empêcher de noter que le balai que lui avait prêté Sélénia était plus maniable et plus rapide que celui que possédait Jacob, ce qui semblait le déséquilibrer par moment, et lui fit rater un but pourtant facile. Son regard glissa vers l'apprentie Guérisseuse, elle se tenait au-dessus des buts griffonnant dans un calepin tout en jeta de rapide coup d'œil au terrain, redressant parfois son balai. À ses côtés Ginny observait le terrain, les sourcils froncés tout en marmonnant. Sélénia rappela les poursuiveurs et enchaina avec les batteurs.

-Il a moins bien joué que d'habitude… fit simplement remarquer Ryan.

Lucia hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, et Silver ne put s'empêcher de se demander depuis quand la jeune femme était attentive à la manière de jouer de son meilleur ami. À leur côté, Neville fut rejoint par Luna, qui portait d'énormes lunettes roses, sensées l'aider à voir une créature dont le nom échappa complètement à Silver. Elle les plaça sur le haut de son crâne, emmêlant ses cheveux autour des branches. Elle se pencha vers Neville et lui murmura quelque chose. Il referma le livre qu'il tenait entre les mains d'un coup sec et se leva précipitamment. Luna se pencha vers eux.

-Vous aurez les réponses à vos questions en temps et en heure. Pour l'instant, regardez juste les sélections.

Elle avait annoncé ça avec un air rêveur d'une rare innocence. Luna semblait être de ces personnes qui ne s'embarrassent pas de gants et disent les choses simplement sans arrière-pensée. Lucia esquissa un sourire, s'ils voulaient des réponses, ils les auraient par Luna, pas par les journaux. Ce serait probablement plus sain que d'apprendre leur futur par la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle n'avait jamais eu confiance en ce journal qui semblait simplement se plier au bon vouloir du ministère. Elle reporta son attention sur les sélections. Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit Jacob les rejoindre et s'installer à côté d'elle. Les batteurs furent rapidement choisis, et Ginny et Sélénia enchainèrent avec les attrapeurs et enfin les gardiens. Les sélections prirent fin en début de soirée, et malgré ses craintes, Jacob fut accepté au poste de poursuiveurs.

Le retour vers l'école fit prendre conscience à Lucia que cet après-midi avait été une parenthèse dans la semaine qu'ils venaient de vivre. Elle avait encore du mal à réaliser, et chaque matin depuis maintenant une semaine, elle se réveillait persuadée d'être chez elle. Jusqu'à ce que son regard ne tombe sur les deux lits vides du dortoir des filles. Le premier était celui de Sélénia, et le deuxième semblait appartenir à Hermione, à en juger par la malle posée à ses côtés. À plusieurs reprises le nom avait été murmuré par certains Griffondor, principalement par les septièmes et sixièmes années, mais jamais prononcé à haute voix, et parfois suivit de celui d'Harry et de Ron. Sa curiosité en avait été plus qu'attisée, et même si elle avait promis de lire les journaux avec Jacob, elle s'était résolue à questionner Luna.

Le retour se fit dans un silence pesant. Les couloirs du château, habituellement pleins d'un brouhaha sourd était calme. Lucia sentit ses poils se hérisser. Ce silence donnait une atmosphère macabre à la l'école. Ils ne croisèrent presque aucun élève, la plupart s'étant réfugiés dans leur salle commune malgré le beau temps. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la tour Griffondor, la Grosse Dame adressa un faible sourire à Sélénia et bascula afin de les laisser passer. Si le reste du château était parfaitement calme, la salle commune des rouges et ors était plongée dans une effervescence coléreuse. Neville se tenait au côté de deux élèves de deuxième année, qui se soutenaient et semblaient avoir pleuré. Seamus Finnigan faisait les cent pas et semblait sur le point de vouloir frapper quelqu'un. Lavande Brown, aidée de Parvati Patil, essayait en vain d'envoyer les plus jeunes dans leur dortoir. Lucia vit Sélénia froncer les sourcils, et se pincer l'arête du nez. Elle murmura quelque chose tout en agitant sa baguette et sa main libre. Une explosion retentit dans la salle commune, stoppant net les Griffondors.

-Retournez tous dans vos dortoirs respectifs. Je ne veux plus entendre un bruit, son ton était sec.

Elle avisa rapidement Neville et les deux jeunes élèves qui semblaient souffrir d'une plaie à la main. Serrant le poing et regardant la fine cicatrice blanche qui l'ornait, elle étouffa un juron.

-Lucia, est-ce que tu saurais reconnaître de l'essence de Dictame ?

-Oui.

-Bien, tu vas aller dans notre dortoir, au pied de mon lit il y a une petite malle noire ornée de gravures représentant un loup. Tu y trouveras l'essence de Dictame.

-Lucia hocha la tête et se précipita vers le dortoir, sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Sélénia autorisa les cinquième, sixième et septième années à rester dans la salle commune, à la condition qu'ils ne fassent plus un bruit. Elle se dirigea à grands pas vers Neville et les deux élèves.

Ryan fut impressionné par la manière dont la jeune femme avait réussi à se faire obéir. Même Lucia, qui pourtant était respectée par les Griffondor, n'avait jamais réussi à obtenir le calme et la discipline aussi rapidement. Une fois de plus, il eut la certitude que Sélénia, et Neville, avait naturellement pris la place de guide, de leader auprès de leurs camarades. Son regard se porta sur les deux rouges et ors, qui semblaient pris dans un débat houleux. Ils furent interrompus par Lucia qui redescendait les marches quatre à quatre, une fiole argentée entre les mains. Le lycan s'approcha du petit groupe et retint une exclamation de surprise à la vue des mains des deux jeunes élèves. À ses côtés, Silver avait dangereusement pali et serrait les poings. Les sillons ensanglantés avaient laissé la marque « Toujours purs ».

Sélénia se saisit de la fiole et en versa quelques gouttes sur les plaies des deux élèves qui grimacèrent. Elle s'assit en face d'eux et planta son regard dans les leurs.

-Isadora, Max, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-On a eu une retenue en cours d'étude des moldus. On devait la faire cet après-midi… commença Max.

-… On devait simplement copier des lignes, termina Isadora.

La jeune fille renifla et baissa les yeux, comme honteuse. Sélénia lui redressa délicatement la tête, et leur fit un sourire.

-Hé, hé, ce n'est pas de votre faute d'accord. L'essence de Dictame va soulager la douleur, faire disparaître la plaie et ne laissera aucune cicatrice. Faites juste bien attention à ne plus aller en retenue d'accord ?

Max et Isadora hochèrent la tête d'un air grave et remercièrent Sélénia. Ils se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir en silence. La jeune femme se laissa tomber sur une chaise, Neville s'appuya sur le rebord de la table.

_-Toujours Purs_, elle s'adressait directement à toi Sé ».

-Je sais.

-Elle ne peut pas t'atteindre personnellement, pour le moment, alors elle se sert d'autres élèves.

Lucia leur jeta un regard interrogateur. Elle se souvenait avoir lu cette phrase quelque part, mais elle ne parvenait pas à savoir où. Ginny s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura :

-C'est la devise des Black.

Presque automatiquement, Lucia jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Silver, dont les jointures avaient blanchi, dévoilant les veines sous sa peau.

-On ne peut pas la laisser faire. Elle est plus folle qu'Ombrage. Il paraît qu'elle souhaite le retour des punitions physique ! s'exclama Calysto.

-Il faudrait réhabiliter l'AD, proposa Lavande. Les cours de défenses ne nous serviront à rien ! Si ce n'est nous apprendre à torturer ou traquer quelqu'un…

Les Griffondors encore présents dans la salle commune approuvèrent en silence. Neville haussa les épaules, et Sélénia hocha la tête. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix.

-C'est quoi l'AD ? demanda Jacob.

-Rien qui ne vous regarde, rétorqua sèchement Sélénia.

Silver accusa le coup. Ils ne leur faisaient clairement pas confiance, et il ne pouvait les blâmer. À leur place il aurait agi de la même manière. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de leur hurler qui ils étaient, de leur hurler qu'ils pouvaient leur faire confiance et les aider. Mais à chaque fois, le sort mis en place par Yael bloquait ses paroles. Il eut envie de hurler de frustration, mais se retint. À la place, il hocha la tête et entraîna Jacob, Lucia et Ryan vers leur dortoir. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au groupe d'élève qui venait de se former autour de la table, et crut apercevoir Neville un galion à la main.

Il gravit les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir quatre à quatre, rattrapant ainsi le reste des Maraudeurs. Enfin ce qu'il en restait… Avant qu'il n'arrive à cette époque, des tensions et des non-dits avaient fragilisé leur petit groupe. Il lui avait même semblé sentir Peter s'éloigner d'eux. Mais ce n'était probablement qu'une impression. La santé de sa mère s'était aggravée, et son stress naturel n'en avait été que décuplé. Penser à leur Poudlard, à leur époque attrista Silver. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si quelqu'un s'était aperçu de leur absence. Dumbleodre essayait-il de les retrouver ? Que devenait Peter, laissé seul par ceux qu'ils considéraient comme sa famille ? Les maraudeurs tenaient presque uniquement grâce à la lycanthropie de Ryan. Sans ça, ils ne seraient probablement jamais devenus amis, sans ça, et sans « l'incident » de première année qui leur avait permis de faire le premier pas l'un vers l'autre. L'amitié, la famille d'adoption n'étaient venues qu'avec la découverte du problème de fourrure de Ryan. Silver le savait, l'équilibre de leur groupe avait été mis à mal, et il lui semblait qu'il ne tenait qu'à un fil. Et ce fil c'était Jacob. De nouveau il eut envie de hurler. Mais il se retint. De frustration, il envoya un grand coup de pied dans la malle qui lui avait été attribué ! Se brisant un orteil au passage. Bon, il ne se l'était vraisemblablement pas brisé, mais Merlin qu'est-ce que c'était douloureux.

-C'est bon ? Ça va mieux ? se moqua ouvertement Lucia.

Il voulut la fusiller du regard, mais ça ne dut pas avoir l'effet escompté, puisqu'elle éclata de rire. Ce rire insupportable qui avait tendance à partir dans les aigus, mais que Jacob adorait et trouvait cristallin, sembla avoir un rôle salvateur. Comme si rire était la seule solution. Celui de Jacob se répandit dans tous le dortoir, et du coin de l'œil, Silver remarqua le sourire en coin de Ryan. Ce dernier ne riait franchement que très rarement. Il ricanait, mais jamais il ne riait à gorge déployée. Sauf lorsque les Serpentards avaient voulu venger un quelconque affront fait à leur maison, et étaient parvenus à glisser une potion dans les jus de citrouille de Jacob et Silver, rendant ainsi leurs cheveux vert et argent. C'était définitivement puéril et inutile, tout comme leurs blagues, mais ça avait le mérite de les tenir plus ou moins éloignés du monde extérieur, et des prémices de la guerre. Avec ce « voyage », cette putain de guerre s'était gentiment rappelé à eux, et avait même infiltré Poudlard. Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit. Il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Lucia s'était assise à côté de Jacob. Il en était certain, au fond de lui son frère de cœur réalisait une danse de la victoire.

-Neville et Sélénia sont définitivement les deux leaders de Griffondor, lança platement Ryan, conscient d'enfoncer une porte ouverte.

-Et il me semble qu'une résistance va se mettre en place au sein de château, rajouta Lucia.

Jacob acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Je sais qu'ils ne sont qu'un futur potentiel, mais on devrait les aider, les protéger. Qu'est-ce que font nos futurs nous ? MacGonagall n'a tout de même pas les mains liées à ce point ?

Silver s'apprêtait à lui répondre lorsque Neville et Seamus firent leur apparition. Lucia se leva, leur souhaita bonne nuit et se dirigea vers son dortoir. Silver marmonna un vague « bonne nuit » sans réellement l'adresser à quelqu'un avant de tirer les rideaux qui encadraient le lit. Il se débarrassa de ses vêtements, et se glissa entre les couvertures. Il lui sembla entendre Neville et Seamus discuter avec Ryan, sans qu'il ne parvienne à saisir ce qu'ils se disaient. Bien plus tard, alors que tous semblaient endormis, et que Morphée s'était bel et bien décidé à l'abandonner, il crut entendre la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir. À peine quelque instant plus tard il entendit le bruit caractéristique de quelqu'une tirant les rideaux rouges. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé et sombra dans un sommeil profond.

OoOoO

Mary était adossée à sa tête de lit, les jambes étendues sur les couvertures, les lourdes tentures vertes et argents l'empêchant d'être vue de ses condisciples. Elle feuilletait distraitement un livre d'Alchimie, laissant glisser ses doigts sur le papier. Elle avait pris cette matière uniquement pour Sélénia. Elles seraient probablement les seules à avoir choisi cette option, ce qui la satisfaisait pleinement. Il serait bien plus facile de faire passer informations, potions et ingrédients par ce biais. Elle n'était pas dupe, elle et Sélénia ne seraient jamais amies. Elle l'avait su dès qu'elle avait croisé le regard de la jeune femme. Enfin, si l'on pouvait dire ça. L'impression première des gens était juste, elle était bel et bien aveugle, et sa magie avait d'abord agit de manière… aléatoire, résultat de décennies de consanguinité. Bien qu'elle estima s'en être sorti sans trop de séquelles, comparée à sa déglinguée de sœur en tout cas. Mary avait dû apprendre seule à gérer sa magie, à l'apprivoiser, parce que c'était une magie primitive qui coulait dans ses veines, dans son système nerveux. Elle avait ainsi réussi à « remplacer » sa vue. Elle sentait les choses, dès qu'elle touchait un objet, sa magie en reconstruisait l'image à l'intérieur de son crâne, lui donnant à voir les moindres détails. Et parfois même l'histoire de cet objet. Elle pouvait ainsi dire que certaines tables de la bibliothèque n'avaient pas accueilli que des rouleaux de parchemin. Il en allait de même avec les autres élèves, il lui suffisait d'être en contact avec leur aura pour lire en eux comme dans un livre ouvert, connaître leur peur et leur moindre petit secret. Ce qui pouvait se révéler fort utile lorsque l'on se trouvait dans une maison comme Serpentard.

Elle referma son livre et le laissa glisser sur le sol. Un peu plus loin Milicent grogna dans son sommeil. Mary ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les bruits environnants. Elle perçut la respiration lente de Daphné, celle plus sifflante de Tracey, mais pas celle de Pansy. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Cette pimbêche devait encore être en train de courir après Drago, ou déjà être dans son lit. Elle ne préférait pas y penser… Son esprit divagua jusqu'à Daphné, et Mary ne put s'empêcher de la plaindre. Il fallait vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'elle en « pinçait sévère pour le blondinet » comme l'avait si bien fait remarquer Tracey, et ce bien qu'elle ait récemment décidé que Blaise avait plus d'intérêt que Malfoy. Mary avait d'ailleurs sciemment préféré ignorer où se trouvait l'intérêt porté… Le fil de ses pensées fut brusquement interrompu par une sensation de chaud contre sa poitrine. Elle glissa la main dans l'encolure de son débardeur et en sortit un galion monté en pendentif. Mary esquissa un sourire avant de laisser tomber le collier sur sa poitrine.

**À suivre.**

**Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui!**

**Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? et surtout qu'avez-vous pensé de Mary?**

**La semaine prochaine aura lieu la tant attendu lecture des journaux! (non je ne l'avais pas oublié cette histoire, je la laissais juste trainer!)**

**Eliane Gil'**


	7. journaux

**Bonjour à tous! J'espère que vous allez bien et que les épreuves du bac/brevet/partiels (rayer la mention inutile) se sont bien passé pour tout le monde.**

**Aujourd'hui vous avez droit à un chapitre entièrement centré sur les mauraudeurs, et sur la lecture des fameux journaux (comment ça il était temps?). Et je peux vous promettre que ça a été laborieux, même après plusieurs relecture de ma diabolique correctrice et plusieurs passage sous antitode, il doit probablement rester des fautes et des maladresses. Je m'en excuse, et j'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas trop pendant votre lecture.**

**Merci à Stripped Phoenix (qui s'est créé un compte FF pour ne plus être une lectrice fantôme), Lolana16 (pour _Vision de notre futur), _Keloush et Philou.**

**Disclaimer : L'histoire, les OC et les Guérisseuses sont à moi, tout le reste est à notre très grande prêtresse JKR.**

**Bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en fin de chapitre =)**

**Chapitre 7**

Jacob se réveilla en sursaut, il essaya de se dégager des couvertures, mais elles semblaient posséder leur propre intelligence, visant à l'empêcher de se débarrasser des draps. Il commença à étouffer et sentit monter une crise de panique. Il n'en avait pas fait depuis des années, et c'était une sensation qui ne lui avait pas manquée. Il parvint tant bien que mal à sortir de son lit, et manqua de s'étaler sur le sol du dortoir. Jacob Canter dans toute sa splendeur ! Son attitude « je m'en foutiste / arrogant / grande gueule » avait pour principal fonction de dissimuler au reste du monde une certaine maladresse et un léger problème de confiance en lui ! Il se campa sur ses appuis et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

En passant devant le lit d'Harry, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la présence de Sélénia, roulée en boule au milieu du matelas, un pan de couverture serré entre ses cuisses. Il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Et une pointe de curiosité vint lui titiller les méninges. Ils étaient là depuis une semaine, et, excepté lors de la pleine lune, la jeune femme avait passé la totalité de ses nuits dans ce lit. Mais pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'elle et Harry… ? Il ne parvint même pas à terminer sa question. Non, c'était bien trop évident, et Jacob était persuader d'avoir entendu dire qu'Harry et Ginny étaient ensembles. Il s'approcha lentement du lit, et tira les rideaux. Ce simple mouvement, et le bruit à peine perceptible des tentures firent sursauter Sélénia, qui se redressa rapidement, dans une position de défense, oubliant de se saisir de sa baguette. Pourtant, la magie semblait crépiter autour d'elle. Jacob se figea, la main toujours fermée sur le tissu rouge. La jeune femme cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Elle marmonna une excuse avant de sortir du lit. Le Griffondor posa une main sur son épaule.

- Ce n'est pas grave. C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

Elle lui adressa un sourire et sortit du dortoir, prenant la direction du sien. Ce détail fit tiquer Jacob. Les deux dortoirs étaient certes mitoyens, mais il fallait passer par la salle commune pour rejoindre celui des filles. Et au vu du pyjama de la jeune femme, il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle ne croise personne ! Il se gifla mentalement et pesta contre son cerveau. Après tout elle faisait bien ce qu'elle voulait. Une petite voix ne put s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer qu'il s'agissait probablement de sa filleule. Future filleule ! De nouveau, ce choc qu'il ressentait à chaque fois que quelque chose touchait directement son futur. Ce fut les grognements de Ryan qui le sortirent de ses pensées. Il se glissa dans la salle de bain et prit une douche rapide. Lorsqu'il en sortit, il croisa le lycanthrope, la tête encore enfarinée des nuits post pleine lune.

Il dévala les escaliers qui menaient à la salle commune, et y trouva Lucia plongée dans un livre moldu à en juger la couverture. Son regard glissa sur la pendule fixée au-dessus de la cheminée. 8 h 30. On était dimanche, et il était debou 30 ! Ça ne lui été probablement jamais arrivé ! Il soupira et se dirigea vers Lucia. Il prit place à côté d'elle et scruta son nouveau visage quelque seconde. Il préférait l'ancien, à coup sûr. Les taches de rousseurs qui égrenaient ses joues, les mèches folles qui balayaient son visage fin, dont les joues se creusaient ou au contraire s'arrondissaient au rythme des examens et des saisons. Ses grands yeux qui lui donnaient en permanence l'air d'être étonnée par ce qui l'entourait, mais dans lesquels on lisait un grand sérieux, et parfois une sorte de colère sourde liée à du défi.

— Tu comptes arrêter de me dévisager à un moment donné ?

La voix de Lucia le sortit de ses pensées, il ne put s'empêcher d'y déceler une once d'amusement.

- J'essayais de me remémorer ton autre visage. Il me manque, et il est bien mieux que celui-ci.

- Et voilà de nouveau le charmeur arrogant, lança-t-elle exaspérée avant d'ajouter, dommage le Jacob de cette dernière semaine me plaisait bien.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te plaisait exactement ?

- Tout ce que tu n'es pas le reste du temps, rétorqua-t-elle dans un sourire.

Non, elle ne ferait pas de compliment à Jacob. Au cours des derniers jours, elle avait découvert un jeune homme à l'opposé de celui qu'elle connaissait. Plus discret, moins arrogant, et peut-être même plus mature. Elle n'avait jamais détesté Jacob, son immaturité l'insupportait au plus haut point, et les seuls moments où elle avait éprouvé de la sympathie pour lui, son ego démesuré était venu lui rappeler pourquoi il la mettait en rogne. Mais, elle devait bien lui reconnaître des qualités, il était très bon élève, lorsque l'on oubliait les potions, et il n'était pas dénué de charme. Elle se reprit mentalement. _Ne. Surtout. Pas. Penser. A. Ça !_

- Je rêve où tu me dragues ? lança le jeune homme avec un air amusé.

Elle soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Non, mais franchement… Bon, OK, il n'avait pas totalement tort. Plutôt que de lui donner raison, elle referma son livre et le lui jeta ! L'assommer à l'aide de _Huit Clos_ lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il ne dû qu'a ses talents de poursuiveurs de ne pas se faire éborgner par Sartre.

- Hey ! protesta-t-il.

- Je savais pertinemment que tu parviendrais à l'éviter ! J'ai faim, tu m'accompagnes ?

Je jeune homme acquiesça et lui emboita le pas, un sourire aux lèvres. Ryan qui avait assisté à la scène du haut des escaliers ne put s'empêcher, lui aussi, d'esquisser un sourire. Il avait toujours senti que ces deux-là finiraient ensemble. Il attendit patiemment que Silver ait fini de se préparer pour rejoindre ses deux amis.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle, ils furent surpris du nombre d'élèves présents ! La quasi-totalité des septièmes et cinquièmes années de Serdaigle était attablée, profitant du calme pour mettre en place un programme de révision des BUSES et des ASPICS. Quelques Serpentard se tenaient, droit comme des « i », à leur table, déjeunant en silence. Une Serpentarde que Silver n'identifia pas semblait en pleine discussion avec Luna et Ginny. Elles avaient décidé de s'asseoir en zone neutre, à la table des Poufsouffle. Les Carrow semblaient leur jeter des regards mauvais, prenant probablement ça pour un énième affront. Rogue quant à lui, se tenait sur le fauteuil directorial, et faisait glisser son regard entre les élèves et un parchemin.

Silver avisa Sélénia, assise à la table de sa maison. Elle tenait une posture fière, plongée dans un livre d'alchimie, et ignorant tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle. De temps à autre, il la voyait griffonner quelques mots sur un morceau de parchemin à l'aide d'un crayon moldu, ce qui semblait amuser MacGonagall.

Il picora distraitement dans son assiette, écoutant et suivant plus ou moins attentivement la discussion de ses trois amis. Jacob et Lucia semblaient tisser les prémices d'une toute nouvelle complicité, et Silver ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un mélange de joie et de déception. Joie parce qu'il ne pouvait qu'être heureux pour son presque frère, et déception, car il savait que ça signerait la fin d'une époque.

Le petit déjeuner se déroula dans le calme, au rythme des va-et-vient des élèves et des professeurs, sous l'œil attentif des Carrow et de Rogue. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs pensé remettre en place certains décrets d'Ombrage. Ce qui lui permettrait de contrôler un peu plus les élèves, et, même s'il en doutait très sérieusement, de leur éviter de trop lourdes corrections de la part des Carrow. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'estimer heureux de leur venue. Pendant un temps, il avait craint que le Maitre ne lui envoie Bellatrix ou pire l'ainé des Lestranges pour le seconder. Ces deux-là étaient de loin les plus fous des Mangemorts. Son regard se posa sur les maraudeurs, et il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir de la peine pour eux, enfin, principalement pour Lily et Remus. Ils allaient se prendre un sacré retour de flamme.

Un léger « tac tac » sur le bord de la table le fit sortir de ses pensées. Un immense corbeau se tenait face à lui et semblait le détailler, une missive attachée à la patte droite. Il s'en saisit rapidement et chassa l'oiseau. Écrite de la main de Narcissa, elle l'informait que l'équipe de surveillance du Square Grimmaud n'avait toujours pas retrouvé la trace de Potter. Le survivant n'était peut-être pas si stupide que ça au final. Puis, dans un code connu d'eux seuls, elle lui ordonnait de prendre soin de son fils, et de faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas revenir passer ses vacances au Manoir. Rogue ne put que lui donner raison. Il devait tenir son filleul éloigné des Mangemorts le plus longtemps possible. Il le savait terrorisé depuis qu'il avait échoué à remplir la mission que lui avait confiée le Lord, il devait à tout prix le maintenir dans le « cocon » que représentait Poudlard. En revanche, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi il avait décidé de s'enticher de la fille Black, et s'était mis à lui faire une cour qui ressemblait un peu trop à celle de James pour Lily. Severus Rogue soupira derrière son masque d'impassibilité.

OoOoO

D'un accord tacite, ils avaient décidé de passer la journée dans les appartements qui les avaient accueillis durant leur première nuit à Poudlard et de lire les fameux journaux. La curiosité les rongeait depuis le début de la semaine, et malgré ça, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de se retrouver tous ensemble, et surtout loin des regards inquisiteurs de leurs condisciples, avant aujourd'hui.

Ils étaient assis en cercle et, avec l'aide d'un sort, avaient fait en sorte que les journaux ne révèlent que les informations importantes pour la communauté sorcière ou pour eux-mêmes. Après tous, les derniers potins mondains ne les intéressaient pas.

Le premier journal de la pile s'ouvrit, et au-dessus du papier jauni commençèrent à s'inscrire, en lettres d'or, les titres les plus marquants :

_« __**Nouvelle attaque dans le centre du Londres moldu, Vous-savez-qui soupçonné**__ »_

Le journal se referma de lui-même et se posa à côté de la première pile. Le second ne prit pas la peine de s'ouvrir, et il en fut de même pour les trois suivants. Pendant presque vingt minutes, les gros titres qui s'affichèrent ne concernèrent que les attaques liées aux Mangemorts. Lucia ne put s'empêcher de frissonner devant les listes de noms qui apparaissaient devant eux. À chaque fois qu'une attaque touchait le monde moldu, elle avait peur de voir apparaître le nom de ses parents.

Puis vint la liste des aspirants aurors, publiés chaque année dans la Gazette. Avec une pointe de fierté, Silver lut son nom et celui de Jacob. Lorsque le nom de Lucia apparut dans la liste des élèves médicomages, elle ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Si pour Silver et Jacob il avait toujours était évident qu'ils deviendraient aurors, elle n'avait qu'effleuré l'idée de devenir médicomage, hésitant avec une filière en potion ou en enchantement.

_« __**Mort de deux guérisseuses, leurs héritières et remplaçantes seront présentées cet après-midi au ministre de la magie**__. »_

Sous le titre se trouvaient quatre photos, deux d'entre elles représentaient les Guérisseuses tuées, les deux autres les nouvelles Guérisseuses, parmi lesquelles figurait Yael.

_« __**Les carnets blancs de la gazette :**_

_James Potter et Lily Evans se sont unis ce samedi 30 septembre 1978 lors d'une cérémonie réunissant leurs plus proches amis. »_

Lucia ne put s'empêcher de rougir jusqu'à la racine, de colère d'abord, mais aussi de gêne. Elle n'osa pas poser son regard sur Jacob, qui, elle en était intimement persuadée, devait être éclairé d'un large sourire. Ce n'était pourtant pas le cas. Le jeune homme avait un air ahuri. Il ne semblait pas en revenir, et pourtant Merwyn leur avait déjà laissé entendre leur avenir. Silver ne put s'empêcher de ricaner et Ryan d'envier ses deux amis, il n'était pas certain que les carnets blancs de la Gazette le concerne un jour.

_« __**Attaque de loups-garou dans le nord de l'Irlande.**_

_Il y a deux jours, un village abritant des sorciers et des moldus a été attaqué par une meute organisée._

_L'incident a fait plusieurs dizaines de morts, mais aucune contamination n'est à déplorer. »_

_« __**Le ministère veut renforcer le contrôle des loups-garous.**_

_Suite aux récentes attaques de loups-garous, le ministère, en plus de recensement, souhaiterait les identifier plus clairement – en les marquant — et les mettre sous surveillance._

_L'une de nos sources nous a également fait part d'une nouvelle initiative visant à enfermer les loups-garous à Azkaban, ou un autre lieu sûr lors des nuits de pleine lune._

_Suite à cette déclaration, les Guérisseuses ont menacé le ministre de lui retirer leur soutien si cette nouvelle loi entrait en vigueur, arguant qu'une telle mesure risquait de se terminer en « une chasse au loup semblable à celle qui a secoué le monde sorcier en 1536'. »_

Ryan ne put s'empêcher de grimacer, faisant ainsi grincer ses dents. Pendant longtemps il s'était considéré comme un monstre, mais les petites amies qu'il avait eues, bien qu'ignorant sa condition de loup, Lucia et ses meilleurs amis avaient réussi à lui faire oublier cette image-là. Après tout, il n'était dangereux qu'une fois par mois, et à ce moment-là, sous la surveillance de ses amis. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir à tous ces gens, même si leur peur était fondée ! Après tout, Fenrir Greyback n'était-il pas à la tête de la meute la plus importante de Grande-Bretagne ? Il ignora les regards que lui jetaient ses amis et d'un geste replia le journal qui vint rejoindre la seconde pile.

_« __**Carnet blanc de la Gazette**_

_C'est en ce samedi 26 mai 1979, et dans la plus grande intimité, que Sirius Black et la Guérisseuse Yael se sont unis._

_Ils ont tous deux pris le parti de ne pas se plier à la tradition sang-pur, qui aurait souhaité les voir unis par le ministre de la magie, et devant les représentants des plus grandes familles sang-pur de Grande-Bretagne._

_Cette union fait du couple Black les deux sang-purs les plus puissants et les plus riches de Grande-Bretagne devant l'union formée par Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy._

_Interrogés à ce sujet, Walburga et Orion Black n'ont pas souhaité répondre aux questions que nous leur avons posées, mais nous savons de source sûr que le jeune couple a prévu de leur rendre visite. »_

Jacob ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire… Silver marié. Il n'en revenait pas. Son meilleur ami était le pire coureur de jupons de tout Poudlard, il avait eu de nombreuses relations, mais aucune ne duraient plus de quelques semaines, et il avait toujours crié haut et fort que jamais, au grand jamais on ne le verrait marié. Le concerné le fusilla du regard et s'empara du journal, relisant plusieurs fois le court billet. À vrais dire il s'y était un peu attendu, après tout il avait une fille, et son éducation sang-pur n'était jamais bien loin sous la surface. Si elle portait son nom, c'est qu'il l'avait déclaré, et s'il l'avait déclaré, c'est qu'il avait épousé la mère. Ça fonctionnait comme ça, ou du moins on lui avait appris à fonctionner comme ça… Mais pourquoi aller voir ses parents ? Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre, et il ne voulait pas comprendre, surtout pas. Il avait bien trop peur de ce que ça pourrait engendrer. Est-ce que ça signifiait qu'il avait fini par se plier à leurs exigences ? Et faire un mariage arrangé comme le lui avait toujours promis sa mère ? Tellement de questions et aucune réponse, du moins pas par les journaux. C'était frustrant. Il replia sèchement le journal et le jeta sur la seconde pile, qui s'effondra. Il fusilla Jacob du regard, avant de croiser celui de Ryan dans lequel se reflétaient de la tristesse et de la jalousie. Il vit la main de Lucia se poser sur celle du lycan, et adressa un signe de tête à la jeune femme.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions qu'un nouveau titre venait d'apparaître devant eux.

_« __**13 août 1979,**_

_**Disparition de Regulus Black**__ »_

Silver ne put s'empêcher de serrer les poings. De sa baguette, il pointa le journal, révélant ainsi les phrases clefs de l'article.

_« L'une des plus puissantes familles de sang-pur est aujourd'hui en deuils._

_Le corps du second héritier de la famille Black a été retrouvé il y a quelques jours au pied d'une falaise dans le nord de la France._

_Orion et Walburga Black n'ont voulu faire aucun commentaire sur la présence de leur fils dans un endroit aussi isolé._

_Le grand absent de cet enterrement dut le frère du défunt, Sirius Black. Interrogée à ce sujet, l'une des proches de la famille a déclaré que "_si Sirius était apparu lors de la cérémonie sa mère l'aurait tué". _Notre source a tenu à préciser que le jeune homme n'avait rien à voir dans la mort de son frère, mais qu'il était simplement question d'héritage et de conflit interne à la noble maison Black._

_Interrogé par notre envoyée spéciale, Rita Skeeter, Sirius Black n'a pas souhaité répondre à nos questions. »_

Lucia se mordit la lèvre inférieure et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Silver. De ce qu'elle en avait vu, la relation entre les deux héritiers Black était glaciale. Mais derrière ce masque de colère et de rancœur, elle avait su déceler l'amour fraternel qui avait disparu des yeux de sa propre sœur. Elle avisa les poings du jeune homme dont les phalanges étaient devenues blanches. À ses côtés Jacob balaya d'un geste le journal qui fut presque aussitôt remplacé par d'autres. Chacun d'eux apportant son lot de mauvaises nouvelles et de morts, annonçant la montée en puissance de Lord Voldemort et les réformes du ministère visant à rassurer la population sorcière. Presque aucun article ne les concernait réellement, et Lucia ne pouvait que s'en sentir soulagée. Plus ils avançaient, plus le nombre d'arrestations était dérisoire en comparaison au nombre de victimes. Soudain l'un des journaux se stoppa devant eux et balaya l'air, s'immobilisant à la page des naissances.

_« __**Carnet rose de la Gazette**_

_Samedi 28 juin 1980 est née Sélénia Mayari Black, fille de Sirius et Yael Black._

_L'apprentie Guérisseuse sera officiellement présentée au Ministre de la Magie le vendredi 4 août. »_

- Mayari ?

Jacob semblait perplexe quant au deuxième prénom de la jeune femme. Il était certain de l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part, mais il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir où. Peut-être dans l'une des histoires que lui racontait sa nourrice lorsqu'il était plus jeune.

- C'est la déesse philippine de la Lune*, leur révéla Lucia.

Silver hocha lentement la tête. Les deux noms étaient hautement symboliques, ils ancraient leur fille dans une magie liée à la lune, mais également à sa condition de Guérisseuse, et donc de future lycanthrope. Il fronça les sourcils, il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir en quoi un nom pouvait influencer le sorcier qui le portait. Sa mère avait pourtant insisté à de nombreuses reprises sur leurs pouvoirs.

De nouveau les journaux défilèrent. De nouveau les mauvaises nouvelles, les morts, les disparitions. Un encart leur apprit la nomination au poste de professeur des potions de Rogue, tandis qu'un second mettait en avant la naissance de Nevile, le 30 juillet 1980. Aucun d'eux ne parvint à saisir en quoi exactement le sortilège lancé par Remus avait jugé importante la naissance du jeune Longdubat. Il était certes un ami de Sélénia, mais aucun d'eux ne semblait avoir de lien direct avec lui… Un nouveau papier vint interrompre le fil de leur pensée.

_« __**Carnet Rose de la Gazette**_

_Jeudi 31 juillet 1980 est né Harry James Potter, fils de James et Lily Potter. »_

La nouvelle faillit achever Lucia qui rougit de plus belle. Elle, ou plutôt celle qu'elle serait, avait donc bel et bien décidé de laisser de côté les sentiments négatifs qu'elle éprouvait pour Jacob, et avait fini par céder aux autres. Ceux qui étaient encore dissimulés sous la surface, ceux dont elle avait encore honte, ou plutôt peur. Comment pouvait-elle aimer un homme qui passait le plus clair de son temps à martyriser Severus ? Elle s'était pourtant rendu compte, durant la semaine qu'elle avait passée ici, qu'il ne correspondait pas à la façade qu'il exposait aux yeux de tous. Et puis, elle était curieuse, parfois trop pour son propre bien. Elle voulait découvrir qui était ce fils qu'elle devait avoir. Elle voulait découvrir sur quoi était fondée sa future relation avec Jacob. Son regard tomba sur celui du jeune homme. Ils se fixèrent une fraction de seconde avant de se détourner l'un de l'autre, sous l'œil amusé de Ryan.

Un nouveau journal prit place devant eux. Plus ils avançaient dans le temps, plus les nouvelles étaient noires. En à peine un an, la communauté magique anglaise avait ainsi vu passer deux ministres, dont l'un d'eux avait failli céder face à la menace du Lord Noir. Jacob eut l'impression que les pertes étaient de plus en plus nombreuses du côté de la « lumière ». Tant de noms d'auror ou de victimes pour si peu de morts du camp de l'ombre. À plusieurs reprises, certains journalistes avaient sous-entendu que Dumbledore serait mieux placé à la tête du ministère qu'à la tête de Poudlard. Il semblait ainsi être le seul à pouvoir faire tomber le Mage Noir. Puis bientôt vint un journal qui titrait : « _Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vaincu ! »._

Quatre paires de sourcils se froncèrent presque immédiatement. Comment une montée en puissance aussi virulente et importante que celle de Voldemort pouvait-elle être anéantie d'un seul coup. Jacob pris le partit s'ouvrir le journal à la page de l'article titre.

«_ C'est dans la nuit du 31 octobre 1981, dans le hameau de Godric's Hollow que le Seigneur des Ténébres a été vaincu. »_

Jacob, Silver et Ryan ne purent s'empêcher de tiquer. Godric's Hollow, c'était le lieu de naissance de Jacob, ses parents y possédaient un cottage qui leur servait de maison secondaire.

_« Des témoins affirment avoir aperçu le Lord Noir se diriger vers le cottage des Potter aux alentours de 22 h** »_

Silver arrêta de respirer. Non. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Tout, mais pas ça. Du coin de l'œil il observa le visage de ses amis s'effondrer. Eux aussi étaient arrivés à la même conclusion que lui.

«_ Peu de temps après, une déflagration magique a été ressentie par tous les habitants du hameau, sorciers et non-sorciers, brouillant les communications moldus et affectant les pouvoirs de certains sorciers._

_Il aura fallu presque une heure pour que les premiers aurors et médicomages arrivent sur les lieux. Selon les témoins, une partie du cottage Potter était en ruine. Toujours selon les sorciers présents sur les lieux, il a été difficile de contrôler les moldus. La section Torchwood – qui comme chacun le sait est composé de non-sorciers connaissant l'existence de notre monde – a dû être appelée en renfort, afin de disperser les moldus, permettant ainsi l'intervention des aurors et médicomages._

_À peine quelque minutes après, Maugrey Fol'œil – chef du département des aurors – a déclaré que trois corps sans vies avaient été découverts. Les trois victimes ont clairement été identifiées, il s'agit de James et Lily Potter, et du mage noir. »_

Silver serra les poings. Son presque frère… Celui sans qui il n'aurait jamais trouvé le courage de fuir sa famille… Il était… Il ne pouvait pas accepter ça. Il était prêt à encaisser beaucoup de choses, mais pas ça. Ce n'était simplement pas possible. Ce devait être une erreur. Une horrible erreur. Oui c'est ça, il le lirait dans un autre journal…

Ryan sentit le loup s'effondrer au fond de lui, l'entraînant dans sa chute. Sa meute. On s'en était pris à sa meute, à l'un des membres les plus importants. Une rage sourde monta, lentement, surement. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'exploser maintenant. Il devait rester calme. C'était arriver une fois, ça ne pouvait pas se reproduire ? Comme le leur avait dit Yael. Ce futur n'est que l'un des nombreux futurs qui s'offraient à eux. On avait simplement choisi de leur présenter leur futur le plus sombre. Il refusait d'y croire.

Jacob ne parvenait pas à réfléchir. Il était trop abasourdi par la nouvelle. Les pensées se mélangeaient, frappaient l'intérieur de son crâne sans jamais parvenir à devenir identifiables. Il tourna la tête vers Lucia. Elle semblait aussi perdue que lui. Il eut envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de lui dire que tout allait s'arranger. Mais comment faire comprendre ça à quelqu'un qui vient de voir son propre futur ?

_Le corps de ce dernier a, selon nos sources, subi d'énormes dégradations, laissant penser à la combinaison d'un Avada Kedava et d'un sortilège de magie originelle encore inconnu. Selon les premiers aurors arrivés sur les lieux du drame, le jeune Harry Potter avait disparu._

_Plus tard dans la soirée, lors de la conférence de presse donnée par Maugrey Fol'œil, le directeur de Poudlard – Albus Dumbledore – a affirmé qu'Harry Potter était en sécurité auprès des Guérisseuses. D'après lui, celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom aurait tenté de tuer le nourrisson, mais l'avada kedava – pour une raison encore inconnue – se serait retourné contre son lanceur, laissant une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front du jeune survivant._

_À l'heure actuelle, nous ne sommes pas en mesure de vous donner plus d'information, mais nous vous tiendrons au courant de l'évolution de la situation._

_Zephira Green pour la Gazette du Sorcier »_

Ryan ouvrit et ferma la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Silver voulut dire quelque chose, mais le sort ne leur laissa aucun répit et envoya un nouveau journal. À partir de là, ils furent pris dans un tourbillon d'information concernant la chute de Voldemort, la mort des Potter, le survivant, et la reconstruction du monde sorcier. Ils passèrent à côté d'une attaque qui coûta la mort à 12 moldus et un sorcier, mais furent happés par un article au titre scandaleusement accrocheur :

_« __**La trahison de Sirius Black,**_

_**Par Zephira Green.**_

_On vous en parlait il y a quelques jours, les Potter s'étaient sentis menacés et avaient pris la décision de se cacher derrière un Fidelitas. Sirius Black fut alors désigné Gardien du Secret du couple._

_Il est le responsable de la mort des Potter, il est celui qui a vendu ses deux meilleurs amis._

_Nous avons appris cette nouvelle suite au décès de Peter Pettigrow, assassiné par Sirius Black lui-même, dans le Londres moldu. Attaque, qui, nous vous le rappelons à également causé la mort de 12 moldus._

_Peter Pettigrow avait décidé de venger ses meilleurs amis, trahi par l'héritier de l'une des plus grandes familles de sang-pur._

_Des témoins ont entendu Peter Pettigrow hurler à Black qu'il était responsable de la mort de James et Lily Potter, et qu'il devait payer pour ça. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Sirius Black avait lancé un sort qui détruisit la moitié de la rue._

_Lorsque les aurors sont apparus pour l'emmener dans les cellules du ministère, Black s'est laissé faire, et toujours selon les témoins, il aurait éclaté d'un rire hystérique, reflétant sa folie. Actuellement, il est toujours dans les cellules du ministère, et attend le jugement qui le conduira probablement à Azkaban au côté de ses complices Mangemorts. _

_Peter Pettigrow recevra à titre posthume la médaille de l'ordre de Merlin. »_

C'était impossible, simplement impossible. Silver n'avait pas pu les trahir, pas lui ! Il n'était pas comme ça, il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de les vendre ! Jacob voulut réagir, s'offusquer, hurler que tout cela n'était que mensonge, rassurer son frère. Mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Les journaux s'enchaînèrent. L'enterrement des Potter où l'on voyait Yael et Remus, ce dernier tenant Sélénia dans ses bras. Puis le procès, ou plutôt l'absence de procès de Sirius, qui fut envoyé à Azkaban. Une lueur de folie et de vengeance brillait au fond de ses yeux. Jacob ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Et si… ? Non c'était tout bonnement impossible.

Puis Yael, défendant son mari, refusant de le reconnaître coupable, et menaçant le ministère de perdre l'appui des Guérisseuses s'il n'accordait pas un procès équitable à Sirius. Les « procès » de plus en plus nombreux des différents Mangemorts, l'emprisonnement de Barty Croupton Jr. Harry qui avait été éloigné et caché du monde sorcier « pour sa propre sécurité » selon Dumbledore. Tout ce flot d'information se placardait dans l'esprit du quatuor, les empêchant de réfléchir, d'analyser la situation.

Puis arriva le calme après la tempête. Les années de paix ou les informations se firent moins importantes, plus douces, parfois plus ennuyeuses. Lucia commençait à saturer. Elle voulait faire une pause, ne plus entendre parler de ces maudits journaux. Maintenant qu'elle avait ouvert la boite de Pandore, elle regrettait amèrement sa curiosité. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, pas maintenant, elle devait prendre ses journaux comme l'on enlevait un pansement. Les arracher d'un seul coup, pour ne pas faire durer la douleur. Elle n'était pas certaine que cela marche, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Son regard croisa celui de Jacob. Il avait l'air aussi déboussolé qu'elle. Lucia n'osa même pas se tourner vers Ryan et Silver, surtout pas vers Silver. Elle ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il ait pu trahir Jacob ! Elle ne voulait pas le croire. Elle ferma les yeux, les froissements des journaux lui vrillaient les tympans. Elle voulait que tout s'arrête. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle et tout oublier. Elle sentit une main se refermer sur son épaule. Instinctivement elle ouvrit les yeux et ses prunelles croisèrent celles de Jacob. Il amorça un geste pour la prendre dans ses bras, et, voyant qu'elle ne le repoussait pas, il la fit basculer contre son torse et lui caressa lentement les cheveux. Les journaux continuaient de défiler, n'en finissant plus de leur danse.

C'est le toussotement de Ryan qui ramena Lucia à la réalité. Elle se rendit compte que Jacob avait cessé de lui caresser les cheveux, et qu'il semblait s'être figé. Elle redressa lentement la tête.

_**« Évasion à Azkaban**_

_**Sirius Black en fuite**_

_C'est lors d'un contrôle des cellules avant-hier que les aurors se sont aperçus de la disparition de Sirius Black, qui purgeait une peine à vie depuis son incarcération il y a 12 ans._

_Le département des aurors est sur le qui-vive et a mobilisé toutes ses troupes pour retrouver l'ancien partisan de Vous-Savez-Qui. La brigade Torchwood a elle aussi été prévenue, et s'est chargée de relayer l'information au monde moldu._

_Nous vous rappelons que Sirius Black est dangereux, si vous l'apercevez, contactez immédiatement les autorités, et ne tentez en aucun cas de l'appréhender vous-même. »_

S'en suivait un long article sur l'organisation de la prison et de nombreuses théories concernant son évasion. L'article était accompagné d'un avis de recherche sur lequel s'exhibait un Sirius aux yeux emplis de folie.

Ryan ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Il savait que son ami avait ce grain de folie en lui. Il le savait, sa « blague » à Rogue en était la preuve. Mais de là à s'y abandonner ? Contre Jacob qui plus est ? Non, il ne pouvait pas le croire. L'idée, le doute avait pourtant fait son chemin dans l'esprit de Ryan, et il ne parvenait pas à l'ignorer. Il devait comprendre. Et pour comprendre, ils devaient venir à bout de cette foutue pile de journaux. Tandis que les morceaux de papier continuaient de défiler devant ses yeux, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée pour Sélénia, sa troisième année avait dû être l'une des plus difficiles.

Devant eux se mirent à défiler les deux dernières années de ce qui serait leur futur. Le tournoi des trois sorciers. Harry comme quatrième champion. Les trois tâches. La cavale de Sirius qui ne semblait pas prendre fin. Cette Rita Skeeter, qui semblait bien plus intéressée par les potins concernant les champions que par le tournoi en lui-même. Une photo, illustrant un article titré « _Les coulisses du tournoi_ »_, _représentait Harry adossé à un arbre, la tête de Sélénia sur les genoux. On pouvait très clairement voir Patmol assis aux côtés du survivant, cela arracha un sourire au quatuor. Silver prit ça comme un espoir. Il ne pouvait pas avoir trahi son frère. Il ne pouvait pas. Il voulait croire à une erreur. Et cette photo serait sa preuve. Puis arrivèrent les articles sur la dernière tâche, la mort de Cédric Diggory, et le retour de Voldemort.

Les articles sur la folie de Dumbledore et celle d'Harry se succédèrent, preuve flagrante que le ministère contrôlait la Gazette et ne voulait qu'une chose, se mettre des œillères devant les yeux. Le poste de grande inquisitrice offert à Ombrage, le renvoi de Dumbledore, l'interview d'Harry pour le journal le Chicaneur, l'attaque du ministère, l'innocence de Sirius***. Toutes les nouvelles inondaient leurs esprits. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, quoi faire. Le coup de grâce fut la mort de Dumbledore et la prise de pouvoir de Voldemort. Une prise de pouvoir indirecte, mais une prise de pouvoir tout de même. Ils avaient la désagréable impression que personne ne pouvait rien faire, ou du moins pas officiellement. Ils avaient l'impression que tous les espoirs du monde sorcier reposaient sur les épaules d'Harry. Un Harry en fuite, pourchassé par la moitié de la Grande-Bretagne sorcière.

Silver avait le tournis. Il commençait à suffoquer. Il se releva précipitamment et sortit des appartements dans lesquels ils se trouvaient. Il avait perdu toute notion du temps, et lorsqu'il arriva dans le parc, il se rendit compte que le jour avait baissé. L'air frais le fit chanceler. Une sorte de nausée semblait l'envahir. Il prit appui sur le mur qui se trouvait derrière lui. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il sursauta et pivota vivement. Il ne devait montrer aucun signe de faiblesse. Aucun. Il rencontra les iris océan de Sélénia.

- Ça va ? Tu veux une potion contre les vertiges ?

- Non, c'est bon. Merci.

- Vous étiez où tout cet après-midi ?

- À la bibliothèque, mentit-il.

- Vous deviez être dans un des coins les plus reculé alors, parce qu'on ne vous y a pas vu.

Silver hocha la tête. Sa nausée commençait à disparaître. Il se redressa, et refusa l'appui que lui proposait Sélénia. Il pouvait marcher tout de même ! Il la dévisagea quelques secondes. Il eut envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de s'excuser pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas encore fait. Personne ne devrait grandir sans père, personne.

- On devrait aller manger, les Carrow ne plaisantent pas avec la ponctualité !

De nouveau, il hocha la tête. Il lui emboita le pas dans un état presque second. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la Grande Salle, il capta le regard de Luna. Elle lui adressa un sourire innocent qui signifiait pourtant qu'ils étaient prêts à entendre sa version de l'histoire, et il n'était plus certain de le vouloir…

**À suivre.**

*** Je cherchais un nom en rapport avec la lune, mais connaissant uniquement celui de Diane et Artémis, je risquais pas d'aller bien loin. J'ai donc interrogé mon meilleur ami Wikipédia, s'il s'avère que ce dernier avait tort, n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer.**

**** Ma béta m'a fait remarquer que lorsque Voldemort a tué les Potter, le cottage était sous fidelitas, donc invisible aux yeux de tous. Logique. Mais, lorsqu'ils sont mort, le fidelitas a volé en éclat, révélant le cottage aux yeux de tous, donc les témoins ayant vu ou apperçut le mage noir pendant la soirée ont supposé après, qu'il se dirigeait vers le manoir. Ce point très précis, tout comme le corps de Voldemort (pour moi son âme s'est séparée en deux, une dans Harry, et une qui a errée jusqu'en Albanie) permet de confirmer que Voldemort est bel et bien mort. ça fixe les faits. Sinon comment diable ont-ils put savoir ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit-là?**

***** Souvenez-vous, nous l'apprenons dans le tome 6, Sirius est déclaré innoncent post-mortem, puisque Voldemort ET Pettigrow sont apperçut par Fudge à la fin de l'attaque du ministère. Ce n'est pas dans le film, mais dans le livre si mes souvenirs sont bon. C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas jugé bon de le repréciser. Quand au fait qu'il ne soit pas mort, s'est Yael qui, prenant part à la bataille, a réussi à sauver son mari.**

**Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.**

**J'ai en revanche une mauvais nouvelle pour vous, le prochain chapitre aura probablement du retard, je déménage lundi, je ne suis donc pas certaine d'avoir terminé mon chapitre 8 d'ici la fin de semaine, même s'il est en très bonne voie, et beaucoup plus simple (pour moi) à écrire.**

**Passez un bon weekend et une bonne semaine.**

**Eliane Gil'**


	8. Luna, Calysto et Leah

**Bonjour,**

**Tout d'abord je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir publié de chapitre la semaine dernière! Aujourd'hui je me rattrape, je vous en poste un plus long que les précédents! (Je suis gentille hein?!). En revanche, je suis au regret de vous annoncer que la publication des chapitres jusqu'à la deuxième quinzaine d'Août risque d'être cahotique! Je pars à Prague demain, puis je marie mes parents, et j'ai un rapport de stage à rédiger, autant vous dire que je n'aurais que peu de temps - à mon grand regret - à consacrer à cette fiction! Mais je ne vous oublie pas, loin de là =).**

**Je tiens à remercier les reviewer, les follower, et les favouriter (je n'aime vraiment pas ce mot ) : Amnesia Arsenic, SauleMarron19427, Lilianna et MlleEnora. Je remercie également tous les lecteurs qui continuent de lire cette fic!**

**Ma béta à encore fait un super boulot dans ses relectures (notamment en ce qui concernait la "dispute" entre Remus et Sirius), et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! J'ai également eu de gros problème avec Luna, car si c'est un personnage que j'adore, j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire des répliques réellement "Lunesque"! Ma charmante béta m'a également fait remarquer quelque chose, elle trouvait étrange que Yael ne tique pas plus lorsqu'elle voit les voyageurs du futurs (on peut faire la même remarque pour Rogue, mais pour lui, c'était une maladresse de ma part), il faut savoir qu'elle sait déjà qu'ils vont arriver, mais tous sera expliqué plus tard dans la fic (ne vous inquiétez pas ^^).**

**Disclaimer : Tout est à notre grande déesse JKR, je ne fais que jouer avec l'univers qu'elle a créée, notamment en y ajoutant des OC et les Guérisseuses.**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:**

**Les maraudeurs (Lily est comprise dedans) décident se décident à lire les journaux. Ils apprenent donc tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis leur départ 20 ans auparavant. Encore sous le choc des révélations, et peu confiant dans l'objectivité de la Gazette du sorcier, ils décident de poser des questions à Luna et Calysto.**

**Personnages :**

**Jacob Canter : James Potter**

**Silver Canter : Sirius Black**

**Lucia Wolf : Lily Evans**

**Ryan Wolf : Remus Lupin**

**Mary Peverell : élève de Serpentard (7° année)**

**Leah Jones : élève de Serpentard (6° année)**

**Chapitre 8 : **

Le claquement d'une porte fit sursauter Sirius. Il rejeta les couvertures que quelqu'un, probablement Yael, avait déposées sur son dos et passa en position assise. Ses articulations craquèrent et un début de migraine, pointe acérée derrière son œil droit, fit son apparition. L'animagus se prit la tête entre les mains. La bibliothèque était plongée dans la pénombre, mais il parvint tout de même à distinguer ce qui semblait être une bouteille à ses pieds. Il la saisit et porta le goulot à ses lèvres. Whisky pur feu, et le retour de ses vieux démons. Pendant un temps, il avait cru que tout allait s'arranger. Il avait été innocenté, et Harry avait pu passer l'été auprès de lui, Yael et Sélénia. Il en avait été heureux, pour un temps. La guerre était venue frapper à leur porte et son filleul avait dû fuir, courir après Merlin sait quoi sous ordre de Dumbledore ! Même de sa tombe le vieux fou parvenait à lui pourrir la vie. Après tout, il savait qu'il n'avait jamais été le gardien du secret de James et Lily. C'était même lui qui les avait liés à Peter ! Et il n'avait absolument rien fait ! Il l'avait laissé pourrir en prison ! Il avait laissé Remus prendre sa place auprès de sa fille. La pointe derrière son œil éclata, se diffusant le long de sa tempe. Il lui fallait une potion contre la douleur. Il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner… Alcool et potion médicinale, le mélange parfait ! Il se releva et prit la direction de sa chambre.

Il entrouvrit lentement la porte. Il le savait, Yael l'entendrait entrer et ferait semblant de dormir, comme à chaque fois, mais il tenait tout de même à faire le moins de bruit possible, comme pour entretenir l'illusion qu'il prenait soin de son sommeil, soin d'elle. Il glissa dans leur chambre, se saisit de la fiole qui se trouvait sur la commode avant de la vider d'une traite. Il pivota vers le lit. Comme à chaque fois, il se glisserait entre les draps, et Yael le prendrait dans ses bras, embrasserait son front, et romprait le contact de leur corps sous aucun prétexte. Elle était son roc, celle qui le maintenait en vie. Il le savait, sans elle il ne serait rien, et il s'en voulait. Non, il détestait lui imposer ses crises et ses angoisses. Il l'aimait, de tout son être, elle était devenue un besoin vital. Lorsqu'il pivota vers le lit, il se figea. Il était vide. Puis il se souvint de ce qui l'avait réveillé, le claquement d'une porte.

Il sortit dans le couloir et guetta le moindre son. Des voix lui parvinrent de la cuisine. Il se dirigea vers l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait à l'étage inférieur. Il aperçut de la lumière filtrer de la porte entrouverte. Les voix de Remus et Yael lui parvinrent très nettement.

- Tu as réussi à avoir des nouvelles d'Harry ?

- Non. Pas depuis Square Grimmaud.

Il entendit la Guérisseuse soupirer, puis le tintement de fioles en verre. Square Grimmaud ? Harry ? Ils ne lui avaient rien dit, ni l'un ni l'autre. Il se figea, serra les poings. Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui cachaient d'autre ?

- Ça devient trop dangereux Remus. Tes blessures n'ont pas encore cicatrisé. S'ils t'ont attaqué de cette manière c'est qu'ils ont des doutes.

- Yael, c'est une meute qui ne contrôle pas le loup.

- Remus…

- Ne sois pas bornée ! Cette mission est nécessaire, on doit savoir quand auront lieu les prochaines attaques…

- Il faut que tu arrêtes. Pense à Tonks, au bébé... la voix de la Guérisseuse s'éteignit.

- Yael, ça va ? demanda la voix inquiète du lycan.

- Je n'y arrive plus… Je n'ai plus la force de tenir pour deux. Il sombre de plus en plus, et il m'entraîne avec lui. Remus, je ne peux plus faire ça, je ne serais pas éternellement avec lui…

Sirius ferma les yeux. C'était égoïste, il le savait, mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser. Elle n'avait pas le droit. Sirius et Yael. Yael et Sirius. À la vie, à la mort, ils se l'étaient promis. Elle n'avait pas le droit. Elle ne pouvait pas le quitter, l'abandonner.

Dans la cuisine, Yael plongea son regard dans celui de Remus. Elle devait l'avouer à quelqu'un. Jamais une Guérisseuse n'avait été aussi proche d'un homme — au point de l'épouser —, qui n'aurait dû être qu'un géniteur. La louve le choisissait, la femme couchait avec, tombait enceinte et plus jamais ne le revoyait. C'était aussi simple que ça. Elle avait enfreint cette règle. Et Sirius allait en souffrir.

- Je vais mourir Remus.

- Comme nous tous, lui répondit-il du tac au tac, d'un ton las.

Elle avait été catégorique, mais Remus semblait prendre son annonce à la légère, ou au moins d'un air résigné à peine dissimulé, ce qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel.

- Je suis sérieuse. Notre magie est liée à celle de nos filles dès leur naissance. Lorsqu'une apprentie atteint sa majorité sorcière, lorsqu'elle est en mesure de supporter le pouvoir du loup, sa mère meurt.

- Yael…

- D'un point de vue magique Sélénia est majeure, j'aurais dû mourir en juin, mais je suis toujours là. Et je sens ma magie me ronger de l'intérieur. La louve lutte du mieux qu'elle peut, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Je suis en sursis Remus, et Sirius n'est pas prêt…

Sa voix se brisa. Remus s'approcha d'elle en lui adressant un faible sourire. Il passa ses bras autour de ses épaules, et l'attira contre son torse. La tête de la Guérisseuse se posa contre son épaule, ses mains glissèrent dans le dos du lycan.

C'est le moment que choisit Sirius pour faire irruption dans la pièce. Une vague de jalousie le submergea lorsqu'il aperçut sa femme dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Yael sursauta et se dégagea rapidement de l'étreinte de Remus. Elle s'approcha de l'animagus, effleura sa joue avec le dos de sa main avant de l'embrasser.

- Je retourne me coucher.

Sirius posa sa main sur celle de Yael. Il entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de la Guérisseuse, laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps alors qu'elle déliait leurs mains. Il pivota vers Remus, et lorsqu'il fut certain que sa femme ne pourrait plus l'entendre, il fusilla son ami du regard et lui lança :

- Tu as déjà pris ma place auprès de MA fille, maintenant quoi ? Tu veux MA femme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Sirius ? lui demanda-t-il d'un air faussement détaché.

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de poser la question, rétorqua sèchement l'animagus.

Remus se pinça l'arête du nez. Il en avait marre de cette attitude. Sirius pratiquait la politique de l'autruche depuis qu'il était sorti d'Azkaban. Il faisait mine d'ignorer les problèmes, mais quand il n'avait plus le choix et qu'il devait y faire face, il les reportait sur les autres. Le lycanthrope soupira. Il n'avait plus le choix. Il devait percer cet abcès, quitte à sauter dans le plat à pied joint.

- Tu penses être le seul à te sentir responsable de la mort de James et Lily ? Tu penses être le seul à en souffrir ? demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.

- J'ai passé 12 ans à Azkaban putain ! 12 ans à revivre cette soirée ! cracha l'animagus.

La voix de Sirius se fit plus sèche et plus forte. Sentant venir les cris Remus prit le parti d'insonoriser la pièce puis de bloquer la porte. Ils avaient des comptes à régler, et ils allaient les régler sans que personne n'intervienne.

- J'ai passé 12 ans à essayer de réparer TA PUTAIN DE CONNERIE !

- Ma putain de connerie ? PETER NOUS A TRAHI TOUS ! IL A TRAHI LES MARAUDEURS !

- ET TU AURAIS DÛ AGIR INTELLIGEMMENT POUR UNE FOIS DANS TA VIE BORDEL ! Tu as choisi de le poursuivre. Tu as choisi d'abandonner Yael et Sélénia. TA femme et TA fille. Qu'est-ce que tu pensais ? Qu'il allait se rendre sans broncher ? C'est un mangemort ! Tu as grandi au milieu de Mangemort , tu savais pertinemment comment il réagirait. TU AS JUSTE CHOISI DES LES ABANDONNER TOUTES LES DEUX !

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec elles ! Il a trahi James !

- TOUT ÉTAIT TOUJOURS À PROPOS DE JAMES !

- Il m'a sauvé la vie Lunard, il est celui grâce à qui nous sommes amis !

- ET TU PENSAIS À QUOI QUAND TU AS POURSUIVI PETER ? C'EST LA CHOSE LA PLUS STUPIDE QUE TU N'AIS JAMAIS FAITE ! MÊME JAMES N'AURAIT PAS RÉAGI COMME ÇA ! Tu nous as tous abandonné Sirius. C'est moi qui ai dû essuyer les plâtres, moi qui ai dû m'occuper de Sélénia et de Yael. Parce que si je n'avais pas été là, ta femme aurait sombré. J'ai mis mon deuil et ma peine de côté pour elle. ALORS NE VIENT PAS ME DIRE QUE TU AS LE MONOPOLE DE LA SOUFFRANCE !

Remus se laissa tomber sur une chaise et se prit la tête entre les mains. Tous ces non-dits avaient failli venir à bout de leur amitié. Sirius avait choisi de se mettre des œillères sur les yeux, de faire comme si rien de tout ça n'était arrivé. Mais Remus ne pouvait pas. Il était fatigué de tout ça.

- Je vais avoir ma propre famille Sirius. Je ne peux plus m'occuper de la tienne.

- Ce n'est plus ma famille Remus. Tu te l'es accaparée. Ces 12 dernières années, tu as simplement pris soin de me prendre ma famille, lâcha amèrement l'animagus.

- PARDON ? J'AI QUOI ? TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE ? Ma place à toujours était parfaitement claire. Je ne suis que le parrain, l'oncle adoptif de Sélénia. Yael a pris soin chaque jour de lui rappeler qui était son père. De lui dire ton amour. C'est toi qui as fait exploser les bases qu'elle avait pris soin d'édifier quand tu as refusé de voir ta fille.

- Je…

- TU ÉTAIS EN PRISON ET TU NE VOULAIS PAS QU'ELLE TE VOIE COMME ÇA ? Grandis Sirius, arrête de te chercher des excuses, tu as été lâche. N'essaie pas de reporter tes erreurs sur moi.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il la referma, faisant claquer ses dents. Au fond de lui il savait que Remus avait raison. Son meilleur ami avait toujours raison, c'était déjà le cas quand ils étaient à Poudlard et ce serait encore le cas demain. La vérité c'est que Sirius était réellement effrayé. Il avait tout fait foirer, il avait loupé trop de choses. Il le voyait dans les yeux de Sélénia lorsqu'elle hésitait à l'appeler « papa ». Il avait parfois l'impression d'être un étranger pour elle. Il le voyait dans les gestes de Yael, à des moments, quand elle semblait hésiter à l'embrasser ou à le prendre dans ses bras. Il avait merdé, il continuait à merder chaque jour. Son regard se posa sur Remus, qui lui adressa un regard lourd de sens avant de lâcher :

- Elle a besoin de toi. Elle va mourir.

- Je sais. J'ai entendu.

Il ferma les yeux et déglutit péniblement. Il ne pouvait pas se passer d'elle. Il devait inverser la donne.

- Si tu pouvais tenir tes bonnes intentions cette fois-ci… marmonna Remus, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

Sirius lui adressa un faible sourire. Cette fois il s'y tiendrait. Pour elle. Le lycanthrope regarda son meilleur ami partir. Il était devenu faible, esclave de ses sautes d'humeur, un médecin moldu aurait probablement appelé ça « dépression », mais les psychomages et medicomages semblaient persuadés que les sorciers en étaient naturellement épargnés. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre qu'il occupait avec Tonks. Au fond de lui le loup ronronna de plaisir à l'idée de retrouver la jeune femme.

Sirius venait de se glisser dans sa chambre. Yael était assise en tailleur, le dos contre la tête de lit. Elle avait posé un livre sur ses genoux, mais ne prenait même pas la peine de faire semblant de lire. Elle l'attendait. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle.

- Je suis désolé. Pour tout.

- Je sais.

Elle avait répondu sans même le regarder.

- Je t'aime. Plus que tout au monde.

- Je sais.

Elle ferma les yeux. Elle semblait tellement lasse, tellement fragile. Ses traits étaient tirés, et de petites rides pointaient au coin de ses yeux. Comment avait-il pu être aveugle à ce point, comment n'avait-il pu remarquer sa douleur. Leur couple était en train de partir en lambeaux. Il posa sa main sur la joue de Yael, déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, l'enserrera de ses bras, et l'attirera contre lui. Elle se laissa faire et posa sa tête sur le torse de son mari, écoutant les battements de son cœur. Il allait arranger les choses. Il n'avait plus le choix, il devait cesser d'agir comme un lâche.

OoOoO

Lucia avait suivi les cours de la journée dans un état second. Elle ne parvenait pas à enregistrer ce qu'on lui disait, s'embrouillait dans ses réponses, et avait manqué de se perdre à plusieurs reprises. Elle et les garçons avaient convenu d'aller trouver Luna durant l'après-midi qu'ils avaient de libre. La jeune femme était donc attablée derrière une assiette pleine à laquelle elle n'avait pas touché, et sentait monter une bouffée d'angoisse. S'il n'y avait pas eu les garçons avec elle, elle serait probablement partie se rouler en boule dans un coin. Le légendaire courage des Griffondors venait de se barrer à tire d'ailes. Elle risqua un coup d'œil vers Sélénia. La jeune femme était prise dans une vive discussion avec deux élèves de troisième. Elle ne parvenait plus à la regarder comme avant. Son attitude s'était éclairée d'un jour nouveau, et Lucia comprenait mieux sa réaction lorsqu'elle et les maraudeurs avaient buté sur son nom de famille lors de leur arrivée**[1]**. Son regard glissa sur Neville, et elle se sentit peinée pour lui, elle comprenait mieux l'air triste qu'il arborait parfois. La fin du repas arriva bien trop vite à son goût. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il semblait en être de même pour Silver et Ryan. Ce fut Jacob qui prit les devants, il les forçats à rejoindre Luna qui sortait de la Grande Salle. Il arriva à la hauteur de la jeune femme essoufflé, ses amis sur les talons.

- Luna, nous avons besoin de te parler, annonça-t-il.

La femme les détailla de son air rêveur quelques secondes avant de leur annoncer :

- Suivez-moi, on va aller dans un endroit plus calme.

Elle les entraîna dans le dédale de l'école, et ils finirent par déboucher dans un couloir qui avait, selon toute vraisemblance, été abandonné il y a de nombreuses années. Elle leur désigna la porte d'une ancienne salle de classe, et lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, ils furent surpris d'une part d'y trouver Calysto et une Serpentarde jouant aux cartes, et d'autre part de la décoration. Le sol avait été recouvert de tapis et de coussins aux motifs orientaux, les murs étaient dissimulés sous de lourdes tentures aux couleurs chatoyantes, et au centre de la pièce se dressait une immense table basse en bois sombre. La salle de classe était tout simplement éclairée par la lumière du soleil qui traversait d'immenses vitres. C'est dans un second temps qu'ils remarquèrent le bordel qui envahissait les lieux. À certains endroits se trouvaient des tas de livre, mais aussi de vêtements, et Silver aperçut même une boite à bijoux, débordante de métaux argentés et cuivrés. L'ensemble donnait l'impression de se trouver dans un souk, et il n'était pas certain que les Carrow apprécieraient cet endroit s'ils venaient à tomber dessus.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour les Carrow, le château cache cette pièce aux yeux de tout le monde, les rassura Calysto, comme si elle avait lu dans leurs pensées, au fait, voici Leah, elle est à Serpentard en 6° années, mais définitivement rattachée à notre cause.

Leah leur adressa un sourire accompagné d'un signe de la main. Elle déposa les cartes sur la table basse tout en les invitant à s'asseoir. Ils s'exécutèrent, aussitôt imités par Luna. Cette dernière plaça ses lunettes roses sur le haut de son crâne.

- Il y a de plus en plus de Joncheruines dans cette école. Ça en devient inquiétant, annonça-t-elle d'un air songeur.

Ryan voulut ouvrir la bouche, mais Leah lui fit signe de se taire, et approuva les propos de Luna. Elles étaient folles, toutes les deux, il ne voyait pas d'autre solution.

- Luna nous avait annoncé que vous viendriez nous poser des questions.

En leur avouant cela, Calysto avait très légèrement incliné sa tête sur le côté, et un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. D'un geste de la main Leah les invita à parler.

- Oui. On a peur de commettre des impers, et c'est important de savoir comment les relations entre élèvent s'articulent, leur expliqua Silver.

Lucia dut reconnaitre qu'il mentait à merveille. Elle approuva silencieusement, imitée par Ryan et Jacob.

- Tu as suivi une éducation de sang-pur, fit simplement remarquer Leah.

- Oui en quelque sorte.

- C'est bien, ça pourra te sortir de pas mal d'emmerdes. Et avec un peu de chance, tu pourras même t'en servir contre les Carrow.

- On va commencer par les Griffondors. C'est les personnes que vous allez le plus croiser… commença Calysto.

- … et c'est la maison au sien de laquelle vous avez le plus de chance de déclencher une guerre interne sans le vouloir, termina Leah.

Calysto la fusilla du regard, et Luna ne put s'empêcher d'étouffer un rire.

- Quoi ? C'est vrai. Parce que pardon, mais vu les tensions qu'il y a entre Sélénia et Ginny. Qui, soit dit en passant ont un caractère de chiotte. Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'y avait aucun risque ! se défendit la Serpentarde.

- Certes…

- Comment ça ? se risqua à demander Lucia.

- Ginny est jalouse de Sélénia, en partie à cause d'Harry… Leah fut coupée par la voix de Calysto.

- En partie seulement ? C'est uniquement à cause de lui, tout ça parce qu'elle en est raide dingue amoureuse, pesta la Griffondor.

- Mais encore ? demanda Silver.

- C'est très simple, Harry et Sélénia se sont vus pour la première fois dans le train en première année, mais ne sont vraiment devenus proches qu'en troisième année. Curieusement à cause du père de Sé » qui était pourtant accusé du meurtre… continua-t-elle.

- Enfin bref. Ils sont fusionnels, ils ne peuvent pas se passer l'un de l'autre, la coupa Leah.

- Leur magie est d'une très rare compatibilité. Ils ne peuvent littéralement pas vivre l'un sans l'autre, en partie à cause de ça, compléta Luna.

Lucia hocha la tête. Elle avait déjà entendu parler de compatibilité magique, mais elle n'y avait jamais vraiment cru. Selon les théories mises en avant. Lorsque deux êtres avaient une forte compatibilité, leurs magies respectives entraient en résonance, et parfois, dans de très rares cas, il leur arrivait de fusionner, rendant chacun des deux sorciers littéralement indispensables à la survie de l'autre.

- Luna, ou est-ce que tu as appris ça ? demanda soudain Calysto.

- C'est Sélénia qui me l'a expliqué, quand je lui ai demandé de me parler des loups-garous et de leur magie. Puis la conversation à un peu déviée du sujet principal.

- Et il y a d'autres choses que tu as apprises comme ça ? lui glissa Leah avec un air intéressé.

- Probablement, mais le plus intéressant reste la découverte de nouvelles espèces animales, annonça la blonde avec un très grand sérieux.

Calysto laissa tomber son front contre sa main droite, tandis que Leah ouvrait ses bras, les deux mains tendues vers Luna. Cette dernière ne sembla pas saisir le problème. La Serpentarde lui lança un regard désespéré. La Serdaigle était, probablement sans le savoir et sans le vouloir, une mine d'or pour toute personne avide de potins au sein de cette école.

- Luna, tu es au courant que tu détiens peut-être l'information qui pourrait mettre fin au pari le plus long de l'histoire de Poudlard !

- C'est la guerre, je ne suis pas certaine que les gens s'intéressent encore à ce pari.

- Crois-moi, avec plus de 400 gallions en jeux, beaucoup de gens s'y intéressent encore.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de pari ? demanda Silver.

Il était tout particulièrement curieux d'en connaître le sujet. Quel type de pari avait bien pu dépasser le montant de celui qui visait Lucia et Jacob.

- Je ne sais plus vraiment de quoi et de qui c'est parti, mais en cinquième année un pari a été lancé sur Harry et Sélénia… commença Leah, tout en cherchant une manière élégante d'énoncer le pari.

- … À savoir si oui ou non ils coucheraient ensemble avant la fin de leur septième année, la coupa Calysto.

- Donc Luna, toi qui sembles tout savoir, pitié dis-moi que oui ! supplia presque la Serpentarde.

- Ils ont simplement failli, lui répondit-elle avec un soupçon d'incompréhension et d'innocence dans la voix.

Calysto laissa échapper un cri de victoire, tandis que la Serpentard illustrait son mécontentement d'une flopée de jurons. Silver cilla et tourna la tête vers Jacob qui haussa les épaules. Après tout, ça tombait sous le sens. Sélénia n'avait-elle pas dormi tous les soirs depuis la rentrée dans le lit d'Harry ? Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça étrange, d'en être gêné. Gêne venant vraisemblablement du fait qu'il ait calqué l'image qu'il avait, ou voulait avoir, de l'amitié d'Harry et Sélénia, sur celle qu'il entretenait avec Jacob.

- Tu aurais plus de détails ? demanda Leah, soudainement sujette à une curiosité mal placée.

La jeune femme pencha la tête sur le côté, attendant la réponse de Luna. Elle se saisit des cartes qu'elle avait déposées sur la table, et entreprit de les manipuler, les mélangeant de manière complexe.

- C'était pendant la sixième année, mais Harry était déjà avec Ginny, alors voilà…

- Si elle l'apprend… désespéra Calysto.

Lucia ne parvenait plus à se concentrer sur ce que disaient les filles, elle était fascinée par les cartes entre les doigts de Leah. Elle s'aperçut que la Serpentard réalisait des fausses coupes, feignant de mélanger les cartes, truquant le jeu. Elle sursauta lorsque la jeune femme lui demanda de tirer une carte.

- J'ai besoin de me tester. Tire une carte.

Elle s'exécuta, tira la dame de cœur.

- Tu t'entraînes à faire des tours de magie moldu ? demanda Ryan.

- Oui. Leurs illusions m'ont toujours fasciné. Tu imagines le potentiel si on y ajoutait de la vraie magie ? s'enthousiasma Leah.

- C'est interdit, lui fit simplement remarquer Jacob.

Lucia glissa sa carte dans le paquet, tout en haussant les sourcils à l'annonce de Jacob. Il avait l'art d'enfoncer les portes ouvertes.

- J'ai bien étudié la loi sur le secret magique. Ce qui est interdit, c'est de réaliser une magie identifiable par les moldus, à savoir un sort jeté à l'aide d'une baguette, un animal magique, changer d'apparence, faire léviter des trucs et des machins. Enfin bref, tout ce qui peut être considéré comme de l'ordre de l'impossible et du surnaturel pour eux. Mais lorsqu'ils assistent à un spectacle ou à un tour de magie, ils savent qu'il y a un truc sans le deviner. Pour eux ce n'est pas magique. À de très petites doses, l'utilisation de notre magie pourrait donner lieu à quelque chose d'incroyable, sans jamais trahir le secret magique.

- C'est terriblement Serpentard… fit simplement remarquer Calysto dans un sourire moqueur.

Leah haussa les épaules. Elle replia son jeu de cartes et le posa à plat sur la table, exposant la reine de cœur.

- C'est ta carte ?

- Oui. Tu n'as pas utilisé de magie…

- Non, enfin pas la nôtre en tout cas. Avant de m'amuser à rajouter de la vraie magie, j'ai besoin de m'entraîner à la moldue.

Silver hocha la tête en guise d'approbation, c'était une idée tout bonnement géniale. Et il était certain qu'elle aurait fait enrager sa mère. Mais le temps de sa petite révolte était révolu. Il s'était trouvé une famille d'adoption qu'il allait perdre… il reporta son attention sur Calysto qui avait repris sa présentation de Griffondor.

- Les deux leaders sont Sélénia et Neville, ce sont eux qui prennent les décisions, la majorité des Griffondors se sont retranchés derrière eux parce qu'ils sont devenus les deux seuls liens qu'ils ont avec Harry. S'il n'y avait pas eu Sé », ça aurait probablement été Ginny. S'il y a un mouvement de résistance au sein du château, ce sera de leur fait, et sous leur commandement. Neville s'appuie beaucoup sur Sélénia, et elle sur Neville. Ils se connaissent depuis l'enfance, ce qui facilite les choses. Ils se protègent mutuellement. Au sein de la septième année, il n'y a aucun échange avec les Serpentard. Les serpents forment une maison possédant une tradition profondément indépendante et solitaire, bien que parfois des liens se créent avec les autres maisons. Cette distance s'est vraiment aggravée avec la guerre, puisque la majorité des Mangemorts sont passés par Serpentards.

- Pour autant, il y a des antis vous-savez-qui au sein de ma maison. On fait simplement en sorte de ne rien dire. C'est Draco Malfoy qui a la main mise sur les verts et argents. C'est littéralement le prince des Serpentard, même s'il a pris du plomb dans l'aile ces derniers temps. Mais de manière générale ce qu'il dit, on le fait. Notre maison s'organise comme une famille de sang-pur, il y a le chef de famille, les décisionnaires secondaires, et les autres, compléta Leah.

- Pour les Serdaigle c'est un peu différent, on a principalement une hiérarchie des années. Ce sont les septièmes années qui gèrent la maison de manière à ce qu'il n'y ait aucun écart. Et je pense qu'il en va de même pour les Poufsouffle.

- De manière générale, les trois maisons que vous verrez soudées seront Serdaigle, Griffondor et Poufsouffle, mais ne vous y trompez pas, il y a des partisans de Vous-savez-qui dans chacune d'entre elles, compléta Calysto.

- Et au milieu de tout ça, il y a Mary. Elle est incontestablement la Reine des Serpentards, chaque élève de ma maison la craint, lorsqu'elle dit quelque chose on le fait, sans discuter. Mais nous ne sommes pas les seuls à en avoir peur. Elle sait tout sur tout le monde au château. Le moindre petit secret, elle le connaît, c'est une épée de Damoclès pour chaque élève et chaque prof. Mais de manière générale, elle ne prend pas position, avoua Leah

Silver fronça les sourcils, l'organisation de Poudlard s'était calquée sur le fonctionnement de la société sang-pure. Il tenta de se rappeler le nom de famille de Mary, il devait y avoir une raison à son pouvoir, parce que oui, on pouvait parler de pouvoir. Même Lucius Malfoy n'avait pas eu autant d'influence sur les élèves lors de son passage à l'école. Jacob hocha lentement la tête. Puis il croisa le regard de Lucia. Une question lui brulait les lèvres.

- Et Harry dans tout ça ?

Au regard suspicieux que lui lancèrent les trois jeunes femmes, il crut bon d'ajouter :

- On a suivi tout ça de loin. Nous vivions parfois un peu en autarcie sur notre île.

- C'est le seul à pouvoir détruire Vous-savez-qui. Il est parti avec Ron et Hermione pour…

- Luna ! la coupa sèchement Leah.

- Quoi ? Ils n'ont pas de Joncheruines autour d'eux, pourquoi on ne leur dirait rien ?

- Ce n'ai pas à nous de décider de ça, siffla Calysto.

Luna leur adressa un sourire désolé. Leah leva les yeux au ciel, et braqua son regard sur les quatre Griffondors.

- Là vous aurez compris que c'est un sujet sensible. Il y a de nombreuses choses que nous-mêmes ignorons, et la seule apte à répondre à vos questions reste Sélénia. Je ne suis même pas certaine que Neville ou même Ginny soit au courant de tout. Mais le rôle d'Harry reste très important.

Ryan se tordit les poignets, il avait encore une question à poser. En effet, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps il se sentait accepté pour ce qu'il était, et la majorité des septième et sixième années de Griffondors qui l'avaient croisé au lendemain de sa première nuit de pleine lune lui avait simplement demandé s'il n'était pas trop fatigué, comme s'ils étaient venus prendre de ses nouvelles au lendemain d'une cuite. Mais il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi.

- En ce qui concerne les gens… comme moi… ?

- Les loups-garous tu veux dire ?

Il hocha lentement la tête. Luna lui fit un sourire rêveur, qui se voulut rassurant. Calysto fronça les sourcils avant de lui répondre.

- Les plus tolérants se trouveront parmi les cinquième, sixième et septième années, toutes maisons confondues, mêmes si certains restent encore persuadés qu'il est dangereux de côtoyer un lycan…

- Mais ceux qui pensent ça ont été confrontés à Greyback ou à sa meute, qui sont des lycans particulièrement dangereux. Et en tant de guerres, il est facile de faire des amalgames, la coupa Leah.

Calysto la fusilla du regard, tandis que la Serpentarde haussait les épaules en mimant un « quoi » silencieux avec sa bouche. De nouveau, Luna adressa un sourire à Ryan, avant de déclarer :

- En fait, c'est grâce au professeur Lupin que nous sommes plus tolérants. Enfin dans l'ensemble.

Ryan sursauta. Lui ? Professeur ? Il n'y avait que Dumbledore pour lui proposer ça ! Il ne put retenir un sourire, rapidement interrompu par un coup de coude de Silver. L'enseignement l'avait toujours passionné, et c'est d'ailleurs en partie pour cela qu'il avait aidé Lily à créer une sorte de groupe de soutien au sein de la maison rouge et or. Et jamais il n'aurait espéré pouvoir un jour devenir professeur, et encore moins à Poudlard.

- Malheureusement, il n'a pu rester qu'un an. Mais il était d'une grande gentillesse, et un excellent professeur. Donc beaucoup d'élèves ont commencé à douter des propos tenus par certains à l'encontre des Lycans.

- Ne crie pas sur tous les toits que tu es un loup-garou, mais sache que ceux qui sauront ne te jugeront pas. Enfin parmi les élèves ayant eu le professeur Lupin en cours, ajouta Calysto en souriant.

La discussion continua jusqu'à ce que Leah jette un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre, et leur signala qu'il était l'heure. Les quatre Griffondors hochèrent lentement la tête, et se retrouvèrent, sans vraiment comprendre comment dans l'une des artères principales de l'école. Lucia avait encore du mal à digérer toutes les informations qui leur avaient été données. Les rôles de chaque élève, les rôles de celui qui serait son fils. Son avenir, celui de Ryan. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. On lui avait donné sa chance, et apparemment ça avait payé, même si ça n'avait été que pour une courte durée. Elle avait eu du mal à comprendre le nouveau fonctionnement de Poudlard, ne connaissant pas l'organisation sang-pure. Elle demanderait des explications à Silver, ou même à Jacob. Mais il y avait une chose qui la choquait. Vraisemblablement Harry avait un rôle très important quant à la destruction de Voldemort, mais pourquoi aucun adulte n'avait tenté quelque chose, pourquoi Remus et Sirius n'avaient-ils rien fait ? Au regard que jeta Jacob à ses deux meilleurs amis, il devait se demander la même chose.

En se rendant à la Grande Salle, elle se surprit à détailler différemment ses camarades, ainsi que leurs manières d'agir et d'interagir. Elle observa Malfoy et sa cour agir comme s'ils étaient Rois parmi les autres, mais elle capta aussi l'ombre de peur et d'abandon dans les prunelles du blond. Elle remarqua les élèves s'écarter sur le chemin de Mary. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la Grande Salle, elle capta l'attitude des Griffondors, Neville et Sélénia assis au centre de la table, leurs condisciples assis tout autour d'eux, mais jamais en face. Elle remarqua les regards intimidés de certains des plus jeunes élèves.

Lorsque le jeune Londubat les aperçut, il leur fit un signe de la main et les invita à s'asseoir en face d'eux. Lucia eut la désagréable sensation de se retrouver dans la peau d'une coupable, semblable à ceux qu'elle voyait souvent dans les séries policières dont raffolaient ses parents. Sélénia avait les sourcils froncés et tenait un parchemin entre ses doigts. Elle feula un juron avant de pivoter vers Neville.

- Ils vont organiser des fouilles dans les dortoirs, lui souffla-t-elle.

- Quand ?

- Demain.

À son tour, il étouffa un juron, et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Ils devaient absolument nettoyer leur dortoir avant les fouilles, sinon la moitié des Griffondors, voir même la moitié de l'école risquait de se retrouver au fond des cachots. À côté de lui, il entendit Sélénia marmonner quelque chose, et quelques minutes plus tard le galion qui se trouvait au fond de sa poche chauffa. Il y avait des membres de l'AD dans chacune des maisons, il ne doutait pas que les Serpentard étaient déjà au courant des fouilles, mais ça ne devait pas être le cas des autres maisons. Son attention glissa vers la table des professeurs, les Carrow embrassaient, d'un regard carnassier, l'ensemble de la Grande Salle. Neville frissonna. Il ne put s'empêcher de noter l'absence de Rogue. Ce dernier n'était quasiment jamais présent lors des repas. Il ne l'avait vu que très rarement dans les couloirs. Le peu de fois ou le directeur avait été présent, il avait eu l'air épuisé, et il n'osait même pas imaginer pourquoi. Puis son regard glissa vers les quatre nouveaux. Lucia regardait autour d'elle avec la tête ébahie d'un nouveau-né qui découvre le monde qui l'entoure, Ryan avait le nez baissé vers son assiette, il semblait jouer avec sa nourriture, tandis que Silver et Jacob discutaient à voix basse. Neville reporta son attention sur son assiette, il n'avait qu'une hâte, que le repas se termine.

Le trajet vers la tour Griffondor se fit dans un silence olympien, comme à chaque fois. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, Neville demanda à chaque élève de rester dans la salle commune. Lui et Sélénia montèrent sur une table afin de se faire voir et entendre de chacun.

- Les Carrow font fouiller les dortoirs… commença Neville avant d'être interrompu par des cris de contestations.

D'un coup de baguette, Sélénia parvint à instaurer un calme relatif.

- Pour cela, nous avons besoin que chacun d'entre vous emballe tout ce qui pourrait être considéré comme contraire aux nouvelles règles de l'école, donc tous les objets moldus, mais également tous les livres, ingrédients ou autre artefact magique n'étant pas admis par le règlement de l'école, et/ou présent sur les listes scolaires. Nous nous devons d'être irréprochables et de ne pas leur donner de raisons de s'en prendre à nous, continua Neville.

- Un nouveau brouhaha de contestation s'éleva parmi les élèves.

- Vous allez réunir tous ces objets dans des malles, des caisses, ou des boites dont vous réduirez magiquement la taille, de manière à ce que tout entre dans ces malles, continua Sélénia.

Elle fit apparaître sept malles de taille standard, et une fois de plus, Ryan remarqua qu'elle avait à la fois utilisé sa baguette et sa main libre. La jeune femme débita ses dernières consignes et les Griffondors les mirent à exécution. Il fallut presque une heure pour que chaque dortoir soit vidé de tout ce qui pouvait potentiellement être compromettant. Lucia, Jacob et Ryan furent surpris de constater que bon nombre de rouge et or possédaient des ouvrages, des potions et des ingrédients à faire pâlir d'envie certains élèves de Serpentard. Un bon nombre de malles étaient également remplies de produits Weasley, et la nature des dits produits attisa la curiosité des maraudeurs. Une fois les sept malles remplies et fermées, elles furent montées dans le dortoir masculin des septièmes années. Sélénia s'approcha lentement de Neville.

- Tu m'aides ?

Ce dernier hocha la tête, et aida la jeune femme à monter sur ses épaules, lui permettant ainsi d'atteindre le plafond du dortoir. Elle tâtonna quelques minutes, demanda plusieurs fois à Neville de se déplacer, jusqu'à ce qu'un clic, et le bruit d'un mécanisme se fassent entendre, dévoilant une trappe et une échelle dans le mur opposé à la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que… ? commença Ryan.

- Les combles de la tour Griffondors ! annonça fièrement Sélénia.

Silver ouvrit la bouche d'un air outré. Aucun des maraudeurs n'avait trouvé l'accès aux combles, et aucun d'entre eux ne s'était douté de leur existence, et pourtant cela aurait pu leur être utile, particulièrement lors de la conception de la carte qui avait nécessité des trésors d'ingéniosité pour en camoufler les esquisses.

- Quelqu'un m'aide à tout monter ? lança la voix de Sélénia.

Jacob et Ryan s'empressèrent de faire léviter les différentes malles jusqu'à la trappe, puis le petit groupe rejoignit Sélénia. Lucia détailla chaque recoin des combles. Circulaires, ils étaient relativement hauts de plafond, et semblaient se prolonger jusqu'au dortoir des filles. Deux fauteuils défoncés se trouvaient au centre de la pièce, et une bibliothèque poussiéreuse, sur laquelle trônaient de vieux ouvrages signifiaient que la pièce avait été utilisée auparavant. Dans l'ombre, Lucia décela également un vieux chaudron en étain, et des fioles vides. Sélénia lui intima de descendre, et lorsque la trappe et l'échelle eurent disparu, elle constata qu'il n'en restait aucune trace visible. Même en ayant vu la jeune Black faire, elle se savait incapable de trouver le déclencheur du mécanisme. C'était définitivement une excellente cachette.

**À suivre**

**[1] Souvenez-vous, la première fois qu'ils l'ont vu, ils ont hésité sur son nom de famille : Black. Sélénia a pensé qu'il agissait comme ça parce que son père a été considéré comme un assassin pendant 12 ans, et que certains, malgrè le fait qu'il ai été inocenté continue de le voir comme tel).**

**Et voilà! j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre!**

**Qu'avez-vous pensé de la discussion avec les trois filles? De Leah et de ses "tours de magie" (l'idée m'était venue après avoir regardé "Now You See Me" l'année dernière, et j'avais hâte de l'intégrer à la fic)? De l'organnisation des différentes maison, et de Mary? De la manière dont Neville et Sélénia cache les affaires comprométantes des Griffondors? De la fictions en générale?**

**Là c'est le moment ou je sort mon petit pendule, tenez vous prêt(e)s : "laissez des reviews, laissez des reviews, laissez des reviews, laissez des reviews, laisser des reviews"!**

**Non plus sérieusement, ça me permettra de voir ce qu'il vous plait ou ne vous plait pas, ce que vous trouvez étrange ou pas, etc!**

**En tout les cas, encore merci de suivre cette fic!**

**A bientôt**

**Eliane Gil'**


End file.
